Human Thomas and Friends stories
by Trainmaster97
Summary: Thomas and his pals are humans and get into lots of situations at North Western High school. But Lady is keeping a secret that could cause Thomas his life. And which girl does Thomas really like. Read and find out. Please Review. CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN REWRITEN AND THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 4 HAS BEEN DELETED!
1. My Babysitters a Vampire

HTAF Stories

Story 1: The Babysitters a Vampire Part 1

Thunder strikes around an old house. 2 boys walk into an old room. You can't even see the scared looks on their faces. They shine their flashlight around the room. Suddenly something moves behind them. They look all around, they see nothing. They back towards the wall and hear something above them. They look up and see a pale Vampire above them. They scream as the Vampire attacks them.

"AAAAHHHHH" screamed Percy as he pulled the covers over him. The whole thing had been a movie that Percy and Thomas where watching. They were at Thomas' house in the attic. Thomas was sitting next to Percy holding a bowl of popcorn. "You are so easily scared Percy" said Thomas. Percy showed his head. "So I'm scared, sue me". "If only I could buddy, if only I could". Percy frowned as Thomas smiled". "You've been scared to Thomas, remember when I got covered in lime and scared you". Thomas frowned at Percy. "Well I got you back when I scared you with the Chinese Dragon". Percy and Thomas laughed. They continued to watch the movie until… "Good evening" said 2 Dracula like female voices. Thomas and Percy jumped. They looked back and frowned. There stood Annie and Clarabel, Thomas' younger twin sisters. "We got you" they said in unison. "What are you doing here" asked Thomas. "Mom and Dad wanted us to tell you that the babysitters going to be here soon" said Annie. "Okay" said Thomas huffily as he turned off the movie.

As they were walking downstairs, Percy talked to Thomas. "Why do you need a babysitter Thomas, your 16 years old"? "Yes, but after what happened last time I watched Annie and Clarabel, they don't really trust me". "We put out the fire before they got home". "They could still see the burn marks on the couch". "Fireworks aren't supposed to cause sparks like that". Thomas got angry. "You shouldn't have lit it in the house". Percy got upset. "Let's move on" said Percy.

When they got Downstairs, the doorbell rang. Thomas' mom came over and opened it. "Hello Sarah thanks for coming". "It was no problem at all Mrs. Shawn" she said as she walked in. Sarah was a junior at North Western High school. She used to babysit Thomas when he wasn't trusted with his sisters. Annie and Clarabel came over. "Hello" they said together. "Hello Annie, Hello Clarabel" she said as she patted them on the head. She then walked over to Thomas. "Good to see you Thomas" as she gave him a hug. Percy ran over, with hearts in his eyes. "Hi, I'm Percy, nice to meet you" he said with a big smile. "Hello Percy, glad to meet you" and she gave him a hug which he returned.

5 minutes later, Thomas' mom and dad were at the door. "We'll be back later, have fun" said Thomas' mom. "But no fireworks" said Thomas' dad with a serious look on his face. After they were gone, Thomas turned to Sarah. "Me and Percy will be upstairs". "Okay, but no nonsense".

"Shure thing" said Thomas as he walked up the stairs. But by the time he got to his room, he looked back and Percy wasn't there. "Now where are you" said Thomas as he walked down the stairs. He found Percy at the bottom of the stairs with a serious look on his face.

"What's up Percy" said Thomas.

Percy looked back "Call me crazy, but I think Sarah's a Vampire".

"You're crazy" said Thomas.

"But she's drinking blood" said Percy quietly.

"Maybe it's just punch" said Thomas.

"There are blood bags in the kitchen, see for yourself".

"I will" said Thomas and walked past Sarah into the kitchen.

Thomas was shocked to find an empty blood bag laying on the counter.

"Maybe Percy was right" and he walked back to Percy.

"I did see the blood bag" said Thomas.

"Told you" said Percy

"But that doesn't prove she's a vampire".

"Vampires don't have a reflection" said Percy.

So Thomas got a mirror.

"If she doesn't have a reflection, I'll believe you"

He showed the mirror across the corner and looked at it.

There was no reflection.

Thomas froze then looked around the corner, Sarah was sitting right there.

He pulled his head back and looked at the mirror again.

There was no reflection.

He looked back at Percy "Okay, I believe you".

"Good, now we need to stop this vampire before she sucks our blood".

"We may need some backup" said Thomas.

"Let's get the crew over here to help" said Percy.

And they went to call their friends.

Half an hour latter Thomas heard someone quietly call his name.

"Thomas, it's us" Thomas opened his window and there stood all of his friends.

"Come on in" said Thomas quietly so Sarah wouldn't hear.

They climbed in the window and sat down somewhere in the room.

The ones that were there were Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, and Emily.

Thomas was about to speak when there was a knock at the window. Thomas walked over and opened it.

And there stood Lady, the girl Thomas had liked for years.

"Lady, what are you doing here"?

"Percy called me; he said there was something important".

Thomas looked angrily over to Percy.

"We need all the help we can get" said Percy, he looked scared. Thomas turned to Lady.

"Thanks Lady, but we don't need your help".

Lady smiled and jumped into the room.

"Well you got it" said Lady as she sat down next to Edward.

"This is why Hit ent. kicked you off the show" mumbled Thomas.

He turned to Everyone. "Okay everyone, me and Percy have called you here tonight because….. our babysitters a Vampire".

His friends stared, Then Gordon, James, and Henry burst out laughing.

"That's what you called us out for, to tell us your babysitters supposedly a vampire" said Gordon trying hard not to cry.

Then Thomas heard Sarah's voice.

"Thomas, Percy what's that noise"? called Sarah.

Thomas rushed out of his room and into the living room.

There was Sarah, and someone Thomas didn't know.

"What was that noise Thomas" asked Sarah.

"The TV"

"Well please turn it down" asked Sarah.

"Okay, but who's this" asked Thomas?

"This is my friend Katie" she said and smiled.

Thomas gasped because he saw pointed teeth like a vampire.

"Something wrong Thomas" asked Katie.

"No, nothing's wrong" said Thomas and walked upstairs.

As he did, he heard Sarah talking to Katie "Ya, those guys are a handful, but it will be worth it because soon they will be all mine". This made Thomas scared and he ran up the stairs.

When he got upstairs, all his friends looked serious.

Emily spoke up "we heard and saw everything, we believe you Thomas". Everyone nodded.

Thomas smiled "Then let's get that vampire" and they made up a plan.

Sarah was talking to Katie when Percy called out "Sarah, could you come here, I think there's a problem with the furnace".

Sarah got up and walked down the hall, Katie fallowed her.

They reached the furnace room and there was no one there.

"Thomas, Percy where are you" Sarah and Katie called.

Suddenly Gordon and Henry popped out and pushed Sarah to the ground. Then Edward, James, and Emily held Katie against the wall.

Thomas, Lady, Percy, and Toby walked in front of Sarah. Percy had a cross, Lady had garlic, Toby had a wooden stake, and Thomas had holy water.

"The jig is up Sarah, we know you're a vampire, and we've come here to stop you."

Sarah was shocked "I'm not a vampire, what makes you think that".

Percy spoke up "We saw you drinking blood from blood bags".

"I was just using them to carry some punch I made".

Thomas spoke up next. "I saw your fangs when you smiled".

Sarah moved her mouth around a little and popped out a pair of fake teeth. "There special effect teeth, for the school play next week".

Thomas was starting to think he made a mistake. Toby spoke next.

"What about when you said that Thomas and Percy where all yours".

"Thomas' parents were thinking of hiring me as their main babysitter, but why should I after what's been going on here".

Percy spoke again "We held a mirror up and saw no reflection".

"I was bending over to tie my shoes; I did them one at a time".

Thomas and his friends felt foolish and let Sarah and Katie go.

Thomas looked at Percy "I told you she wasn't a vampire".

"Sorry" said Percy as he swung his arms around.

Then, the cross touched Katie's skin.  
"OUCH" screamed Katie and backed away.

Thomas wondered why it had hurt her, and then he realized it.

He took his holy water and sprayed Katie's feet.

"OUCH" she screamed as her feet began to smoke.

"Sarah's not a vampire, KATIE IS" screamed Thomas.

Katie looked, everyone was moving in on her.

She hissed at them and showed them her fangs. She jumped over all of them and ran out the door.

"We got to catch her" said Thomas and all of them ran out the door.

They ran down the block, but they couldn't find Katie.

Then Percy found something "I found one of her shoes".

Everyone came over. "Let me see that Percy" asked Lady.

Lady lade her hand out flat as Percy gave her the shoe.

Then the shoe started to glow and so did Lady's eyes.

When it stopped, she turned to everyone "I know where she is".

"Where" asked Toby.

"At the abandoned mansion on the other side of town".

"We'll never get there in time to stop her" said Henry.

"Oh yes we will" said Lady and she showed the whistle around her neck.

"Gold Dust, good idea Lady" said Thomas.

"Grab on" said Lady.

Everyone did.

Lady blew her whistle and they disappeared.

When Thomas (and everyone else) opened their eyes they were in front of the abandoned Mansion that was once owned by

Sir Topham Hat.

When they came in front of the door, they found it open.

"Here we go" said Lady as she walked in.

The inside was dirty and dusty. There was covered furniture in the corner.

There was a big staircase that lead to the upper rooms.

"Where could she be" asked Edward as they walked in.

"This is just like the movie Thomas" said Percy as he cowered behind Thomas.

Then something moved behind James.

"AAAHHH" screamed James and he jumped into Edwards arms.

"Your big, but very light James" said Edward.

Everyone laughed.

Then they heard a noise above them.

They looked up and hang there on the ceiling was Katie.

She hissed and jumped at them.

They screamed and scattered.

"Grab her" yelled Thomas.

Edward and James tried to, but she was fast and ran.

Toby and Emily tried to, but she jumped high in the air.

Then Thomas and Percy tried, but she pushed them back.

"You can't catch me" she said smiling "I know you".

"Oh really" said Thomas.

Then Gordon and Henry grabbed Katie and held her down on her knees.

Lady walked in front of her.

"You don't know us that well" she said to Katie, who had her head down.

"Thomas, give me some holy water" said Lady, and Thomas threw her some.

"Say goodbye" said Lady.

But just as she was about to spray her, Katie looked up, broke out of Henry and Gordon's hold, and bit Lady right on her neck.

"Oh no" said Thomas and he rushed over and tried to pull Katie off. Lady was screaming as her friends tried to pull Katie off.

Then Gordon shouted "Get back" and they all did.

Then Gordon hit Katie with an old table leg and knocked her off.

She landed in the corner, unconscious.

"Well, that's the end of her" panted Emily.

Thomas looked back at Lady and saw her with her hands and knees on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Lady, are you okay" asked Thomas.

Then small black lightning bolts appeared around Lady.

"What's wrong Thomas" asked Percy.

Thomas was about to speak, but then a black orb surrounded her.

When it disappeared, there stood Lady, but she was different.

Instead of a Purple shirt with blue pants and sneakers, she was wearing a red dress with a black top on. She was also wearing black high heels. She didn't have golden hair anymore, now it was black. Then dark red wings appeared behind her. And her eyes were blood red. She also had an evil look on her face.

"What happened to Lady Thomas" asked Percy.

"Katie bit her, so I think she's become an evil Vampire" said Thomas quietly and slowly. His face was frozen in shock.

Thomas couldn't believe what had just happened.

Lady had been turned into a vampire.

Gordon walked in front of her.

"Hey Lady, you doing alright" he said nervously.

Lady looked at him with her evil look on her face.

Then, Lady grabbed Gordon and threw him against the wall.

He slid down to the floor, unconscious.

"Run" yelled Henry, and they did.

Lady then appeared in front of Henry, she hit him in the head and he became unconscious.

James and Toby were hiding.

"Hopefully she won't find us" said James.

Then two hands grabbed them and pulled them out.

They went flying through the air and landed on the floor.

Lady came over and bashed their heads together, and they didn't move.

Edward charged at her, but she moved and he hit a statue, and then he was unconscious.

Thomas, Percy, and Emily were standing in the middle of the room.

Lady was about to attack when suddenly she stopped.

Thomas saw that her eyes were purple again.

She gave Thomas a strange look, and then she ran really fast around them, kicking dust and dirt into the air.

When the dust settled, Lady and all of their friends were gone.

"Where did she go" asked Percy.

"Maybe she went downstairs" said Emily.

Thomas nodded and they took the stairs that lead downstairs.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they found a long hallway.

"Guess there's tunnels down here, she could have gone down one" said Thomas.

They started to walk down the hallway, and then they heard voices.

"Down here" said Emily, and they went down the tunnel to the left.

Then they saw a light up ahead.

They looked around a corner and almost gasped.

There was Lady and all of their friends.

But they were handing by chains on the wall and there was a fire in the middle of the room.

"What are you going to do to us" asked Edward.

Lady looked at him "I am going to sacrifice you to the Vampire Queen, she needs fresh meat" said Lady smiling evilly.

Thomas knew he had to stop this, so he came around the corner.

"Lady, this has gone on far enough" said Thomas firmly.

Lady turned around and smiled.

"Ah, another offering" she said with an evil smile.

Lady was too distracted by Thomas she didn't see Percy and Emily letting everyone go.

"I know you Lady, and I'm here to set the real you free".

Lady laughed "This is me, the other me has disappeared".

"Then why didn't you attack us when we were upstairs"?

This time Lady looked a little worried "because you didn't seem worthy to be sacrificed" she said with an angry look on her face.

"Or, did the real Lady not want to hurt us" said Thomas smiling.

Lady hissed and jumped at Thomas.

Then Thomas knew what to do.

He grabbed Lady, pulled her close to him, and kissed her full on the lips. At first Lady struggled to get away, but slowly she stopped resisting. A pink glow appeared around her, then a purple ord.

Thomas backed away, and he and all his friends watched.

When the orb disappeared, there was Lady.

She was unconscious, but back to normal.

When she woke up, she looked at Thomas.

Then she ran to him, raped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Everyone was as shocked as when Thomas had kissed her.

When she stopped, she looked at him.

"Thank you so much Thomas" and she gave him another hug.

Thomas returned the hug "No problem".

Thomas and his friends walked out of the house.

As they did, Lady looked back at the house, when she saw someone on the roof.

She got a quick look at the person before they disappeared.

"That looked like"

"Hey Lady you coming" yelled Thomas.

Lady looked back again, then ran over to Thomas and rapped her arms around his.

Back inside the house, Katie woke up.

She looked around, and then was engulfed in black smoke.

Turns out she had turned into a bat, and flew out of the house.

She flew up to the roof, and landed on the finger of some girl.

The girl was sixteen and looked exactly like Lady when she was a vampire.

Katie spoke (in Bat) to the girl.

"We may have failed, but this was just a test" she said with a smile.

There was a girl next to her sitting on old air conditioner.

"What do you mean Mary" asked the girl.

The other girl looked angrily at her.

"My name is Bellatrix, not May" she screamed!

"And what I mean Kimmy, is that I wanted to see if I could bring Lady to the dark side" she said with an evil smile.

"And that failed" said Kimmy.

"Yes, but now I know what is keeping me from bringing her in" said Bellatrix.

"And what would that be" asked Kimmy.

"That boy in the blue shirt, he must go".

Kimmy looked surprised "You mean".

"Yes, Thomas T. Shawn must be eliminated".

Then Bellatrix started to laugh.

"Soon, Lady will become evil, just like how I became a Vampire".

And she laughed even harder.

But as she did, Kimmy looked worried.

"What has happened to you May" she whispered.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS.


	2. Thomas

Thomas Saves History

"Beep, Beep, Beep" went Thomas' alarm clock. Thomas went and pressed the snooze button. "Uh, morning already" said a sleepy Thomas. Looking at the clock, it was ten o'clock. But he got up and got dressed anyway. While he was walking down the stairs, he kept thinking about the night before with Katie. "Man, I'm happy I got out of their alive. Thankfully I was able to help Lady" said Thomas.

When he walked into the kitchen, Annie and Clarabel were there. "Good Morning Thomas" said the two. "Hey" said Thomas. "Me and Clarabel were talking about that Vampire movie we watched last night" said Annie. "Cool" said Thomas as he grabbed a piece of toast. Annie and Clarabel had no idea what Thomas had gone through last night, and he was glad they didn't.

Then Thomas started to put on his shoes. "Got to go to work Thomas" asked Clarabel. "Yep" said Thomas and he walked out the door. He went to the corner and waited for the bus to come. When it did, he climbed onboard and listened to his music until they arrived at Tidmouth.

Thomas and all of his friends have a job on the North Western Railway. The railway is run by Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas' job was driving an E2 Locomotive. He also ran the Knaphord-Ffarquhar Branchline. He enjoyed this job; he had been given the line after he had saved James after an accident. He had also been given two coaches. His sisters loved these coaches, and because of that, Thomas had Annie's name put on the composite coach, and Clarabel's on the break coach.

When Thomas arrived at Tidmouth sheds, he opened a door on the side and walked in. Inside there were seven engines. The blue A0 Pacific with a number 4 on the tender belonged to Gordon. He claimed it was the fastest engine on Sodor. The green Black5 with a number 3 on the tender belonged to Henry. It had lots of problems, and since Henry is almost always getting sick, most people think he was destined to have that engine. The red G&SWR "Austrian Goods" 2-6-0 with a number 5 on the tender belonged to James. He was always keeping its paint nice. The blue LNER D3/4 "Glen" (NBR Reid Class K) 4-4-0 with a number two on the tender belonged to Edward. It was the oldest engine currently on the railway and because of that, Edward is very proud of it. The green GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with a No. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 Class bunker with a number six on the cab side belonged to Percy. He was hired to operate this engine after Gordon James and Henry went on strike. The green GNR G Sterling Single belonged to Emily. Finally, Thomas walked up to a blue E2 locomotive with a yellow number one on both side tanks. This was his engine "another day" said Thomas.

After he had lit his engines fire and opened the shed door, he pulled his engine out onto the turntable. The turntable operator turned the table so Thomas could leave for his branchline.

When he arrived at the yards, he found his two coaches. He backed his engine down onto them and coupled them to his engine. Then he set off to Ffarquhar.

There were lots of people on the platform when he arrived. "Lots of work to do" said Thomas as he checked his engines breaks and water tanks. When the passengers had gotten on, Thomas was about to set off, when suddenly STH arrived with Percy and his engine. "Thomas, wait, there has been a change" said STH. "What is it sir" asked Thomas. "I need you to go and work at the scrap yards for the day" said STH. Thomas was confused "but what about the passenger's sir" he asked. "Percy will take care of them" said STH. "Oh, well, alright then sir" said Thomas, and grabbing a nearby shunters pole, he uncoupled his engine from the coaches. After Percy coupled his engine up and left, Thomas opened the throttle and his engine rushed towards the scrap yards.

When he arrived, Edward was there to. "Hello Thomas, good to see you're here to help" said Edward with a smile. "Ya, it's nice to get away from my branchline once in a while" said Thomas. So he and Edward go to work.

A few hours later, Thomas was inside the big smelting shed; he was coupling his engine to some freight cars. But just as he was about to hop in his engines cab, he saw something interesting. It looked like a very old steam engine. He walked over and examined it. "Looks like a London and South Western 1887 Jubilee" said Thomas as he looked around. Then he saw a sign hanging from the front buffer. "To be scrapped tomorrow" red Thomas. Now he was shocked, how could they scrap an engine like this? "I can't let this happen" he said with a serious voice. Then, he had an idea. He ran back to his engine and pulled it up to the rusty engine. He ran to the front and coupled his engine to the rusted one. "Let's roll" said Thomas as he pulled his engine and he rusted one out of the siding. Then he opened the throttle and pushed it towards Knaphord.

When he arrived, STH was on the platform. "Thomas, what are you doing with this engine" he asked. Thomas stepped out of the cab. "I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't let this great engine get scrapped" said Thomas. "But if it's at the scrap yard, it's time for it to go" said STH. "Please sir" said Thomas. But before STH could even speak, a man walked up to him. "Pardon me sir, but I see you have a very interesting locomotive" the man said as he looked at the rusty engine. "Uh, well, yes" said STH. "Do tell me, what you plan on doing with it" he man asked. "It is to be taken back to the scrap yards" said STH as he gave Thomas a serious look. "WHAT, THE SCRAPYARD. Oh no, you can't do that" said the man as he looked over the engine. "Sorry, but it is North Western Property, so, as the controller, I say it will be scrapped" said STH sternly. The man though, and then he smiled and looked at STH. "What if I buy it off you" he asked. STH looked interested "how much" he asked. "Ten thousand dollars" said the man. STH though, but then like the man, he smiled. "Deal" he said as he shook the man's hand. "Great" then the man turned to Thomas "could you please shunt it to the docks; one of my boats will take it to the mainland". "Oh, yes sir" said Thomas and he hopped in his engine and soon it was pushing the rusty engine to the docks.

When Thomas put his engine up that day, he was very happy. "I've helped save a piece of history" he said to himself as he waited for Bertie and his bus to come.


	3. Thomas and Rosie

Thomas and Rosie

Thomas was waiting at the corner for his ride to school.

He waited for a few minutes before a white hummer pulled up.

The back doors opened.

"Hurry up Thomas, we might be late" called Percy.

Thomas climbed in and sat in the back with Percy, Toby, and Lady.

James, Edward, and Emily were in the seats in front of them.

Henry was in the front passenger seat and Gordon was in the driver's seat.

"Let's roll" said Gordon, and they set off towards school.

Gordon parked the hummer and they all got out.

Thomas, Percy, and Toby went towards their first class.

Edward and James went to the library to study.

Emily and Lady went to their first period class.

And Gordon and Henry went to the Gym.

Thomas, Percy, and Toby were walking to their lockers when they heard someone say.

"HEY THOMAS".

Thomas groaned and looked back.

There was Rosie, who everyone knew had a huge crush on Thomas.

She walked straight to him and gave him a hug.

Thomas had known Rosie sense the eighth grade. She had been a transfer student and was anxious to make new friends.

When she saw Thomas, she automatically fell in love with him, and tried to copy him.

This made Thomas cross, but soon she stopped copying him, and just tried to win his heart.

"So how are you Thomas" asked Rosie with a smile.

Thomas didn't smile "just fine, now if you excuse me, I have to get to class" and he walked off, with Percy and Toby fallowing.

"I know he likes me" said Rosie, and she walked off towards class.

Later that day, Thomas was talking to his friends at lunch.

"How can I show Rosie that I don't like her" asked Thomas.

"You could just say so" said James.

"I wasn't asking you James, I was asking Lady and Emily".

Emily and Lady talked to themselves for a moment, and then turned to Thomas.

"Take her out on a date" they said together.

"I'd rather go with James' idea" said Thomas angrily.

"No, take her on a date, then she'll be happy and you can tell her when she is in a good mode that you just want to be friends".

Thomas gave it some thought, and then he spoke to them.

"Okay, but if this backfires, you have to tell her" he said with a stern voice.

"Deal" they said together.

Later after school, Thomas found Rosie at her locker.

He walked up to her.

"Hey Rosie" he said with some strain.

Rosie looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Thomas, what's up"?

Thomas pulled up all his might not to back down.

"Well, there's this new movie out tonight, and I wondered if you would like to go see it with me" he said with a deep breath.

Rosie smiled her biggest smile.

"YES, I would love to, how about meeting me at Ffarquhar station"?

"Shure thing" said Thomas, and he walked away.

As he did, he spoke quietly to himself.

"I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake".

That evening, Thomas was waiting at Ffarquhar.

Then he heard Rosie's voice.

Thomas turned around and she was running towards him.

They had decided later that it they would just wear normal stuff.

Thomas had his blue shirt with blue pants and white sneakers.

Rosie was wearing her pink shirt and blue pants and red white sneakers.

"Hey" said Thomas.

"HEY" said Rosie.

"So should we go" asked Thomas.

"Shure" said Rosie.

Since the movie theater wasn't so far away, they walked.

When they got there, they looked at the movies that were showing.

"Let's go see THE POSESSION" said Rosie with a smile.

"Uh, okay" said Thomas.

But Thomas later found out why she had picked that movie. During all the scary scenes, she would grab onto Thomas tightly.

After the movie was over, they started to walk home.

"That was fun" said Rosie smiling.

Thomas decided now was a good time to tell her.

"Uh Rosie".

"Ya" said Rosie smiling.

"There's uh, something I need to tell you" he said with a little quilt in his voice.

Then, still smiling, Rosie said "you wanted to take me out so I wouldn't be upset when you said you don't really like me".

Thomas looked shocked "when did you find out"?

"When you talked to me at my locker, I could tell the real reason".

"Well…" said Thomas.

"That's okay, I'm just glad I finally got to go on a date with you" she said, still smiling.

"Oh" said Thomas

When they arrived at Rosie's house, Rosie turned to Thomas.

"Thanks for a fun night" she said with a smile.

"No prob." said Thomas.

Rosie was about to walk in, then Thomas gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Rosie touched it, and then walked inside.

"Wow" said Rosie.

On his way home, Thomas got a call from Percy.

"So how did it go" asked Percy.

Thomas smiled.

"She knows I don't like her, and it went very well".

Now Thomas and Rosie are just friends, and very good ones to.

Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Edwards Big Chanse

Edwards Big Chance

At NW High School, the soccer team was getting ready for the soccer game on Friday.

James was doing drills with Thomas and Edward.

James was the team's goalie this game and he had to block every ball Thomas and Edward shot at him.

"Bring it on" said James.

Thomas shot a ball at James.

James caught the ball.

"Good job James, but try to catch this" and he kicked a ball at James.

Although it came towards him at high speeds, James ducked to the left and caught it.

"That was easy" said James smurkily.

Then Diesel came over.

"Let's see you catch these" said Diesel, and he kicked the ball hard to James.

James caught it, but his hands hurt.

Diesel kicked another ball at James, he caught it, but it nearly hit him.

"Take it easy Diesel" said Edward.

"James needs to practice" and Diesel hit another hard ball at James.

But James didn't see it in time, and it hit him in the head.

James fell down and didn't move.

"James" screamed Edward and he and Thomas ran over to him.

"Oh man" said Diesel.

"We told you to take it easy" said Thomas.

"One ball hitting him wouldn't do that" said Diesel angrily.

"Maybe, but he was in an accident last week and hurt his head" said Thomas.

Edward and Thomas lifted James up and carried him to the school.

In the Nurses office, Nurse Baron was looking over James.

Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, Toby, and Lady were there.

Then Mavis (who was helping Nurse Baron) came out of James' room.

"How is he" asked Percy.

"There's nothing permanently wrong with him, but he won't be able to play this Friday".

"Aw man" said Henry.

"Don't you have a replacement" said Emily.

"Well yes, but it's…"

"Me" said Edward sadly.

"That's not so bad" said Lady.

"I'm not as good as James, he helps us win every game" said Edward.

"You can do it Edward" said Thomas.

"I believe in you" said Percy.

Edward was silent, but then he smiled.

"Okay, lets practice" he said with a smile.

Toby walked over to Mavis.

"Thanks for helping Mavis" said Toby.

Mavis blushed "no problem Toby".

Everyone was then surprised when Toby kissed Mavis.

She wrapped her arms around him, and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, their cheeks were bright red.

"Well uh, see you later Mavis" said Toby, and he pushed everyone out of the nurse's office.

Later, Gordon and Thomas were training Edward.

"Try to catch this Edward" said Gordon, and he kicked the ball at Edward.

Edward caught it, but soon dropped it.

"You have to hold onto it Edward" said Thomas.

"I'm trying" said Edward.

"Try harder" said Gordon.

Edward huffed.

Then Thomas kicked a ball at Edward, and Edward ducked to the left and deflected it.

"You're getting there" said Thomas.

After a few more drills, Edward had blocked 4 goals out of 5.

"Great job Edward" said Thomas.

But Edward was still upset.

"James could have saved all those".

"You did great Edward, let's stop for today".

"Ya, you don't want to wear yourself out" said Gordon.

Edward huffed "Okay, but let's practice tomorrow after school".

"Shure thing" said Gordon, and he picked up the soccer balls and walked back to the gym.

The next day during school, Edward was trying to find out how to play better.

"Maybe if I move a second before they kick it, maybe I could catch it better".

Edward thought about this for the whole day.

When school ended, Edward met Thomas and Gordon on the soccer field.

"Let's get started" said Thomas.

Edward did much better today; he blocked all the balls they shot at him.

"Good reflexes" said Thomas.

"You blocked every one".

"Do you think I'm ready for tonight" asked Edward.

"You're more than ready" said Thomas and Gordon together.

Edward smiled.

That night, people flooded into the stands to see how Edward would do.

There were people with flags, posters, and there were even cheerleaders.

Annie and Clarabel had were asked by the cheer teacher to help cheer at the game.

But Thomas didn't like how they had to wear short skirts. Lots of kids there age started to drool whenever they jumped up.

Edward was getting ready when Thomas and Gordon walked up.

"How are you feeling Edward" asked Thomas.

"I feel like I swallowed butterflies and there flying around in my stomach" said Edward.

"You'll be fine, just do it like we did this morning" said Gordon.

Then Henry walked in.

"It's time guys, let's go".

"Let's do this" said Thomas, and he, Gordon, and Edward walked out of the locker room.

"Now welcome, THE STEAMERS"!

When they came out onto the field, everyone cheered.

When they had taken their places, the game started.

At first, the steamers were leading, 4 to 0.

But then the other team started to get ahead.

By half-time it was 4 to 6.

The steamers got together.

"Come on guys, let's get our A-game on" said Gordon.

"What's an A-game" asked Percy?

"Just play you're hardest" said Thomas.

After that, the score went up for both teams.

With three minutes to go, the score was 8 to 7.

"Were wining" said Percy.

The score didn't look like it would change until….

The other team got free kick at the steamers goal.

Edward was scared "What if I can't block it" said Edward.

"You'll be fine" said Henry.

Edward was very scared.

"There's only ten seconds left, just hold it till then" said Toby.

Edward breathed heavily "Okay".

The other teams' player was just seven feet from the goal.

"I can't do this, I can't do this" said Edward.

"You Can Do This" said a voice.

Edward looked over, and standing there by the fence was James!

Mavis was helping to hold him up.

"You got this Edward" said James.

Edward smiled, and gave a thumbs up to James.

The other player ran towards Edward.

Then, four feet from the goal, he kicked the ball as hard as he could.

Edward watched the ball, and then dived to the left.

He hit the ground and the clock ran out.

Everyone looked at the goal, there was no ball there.

Then Edward got up, and laying on the ground was the ball.

The Steamers cheered and Annie and Clarabel jumped up and down (which all the boys their age liked).

Edward was picked up and carried off the field.

As he was, James shouted to him.

"You did great Edward"!

"Thanks to those who helped me" he said and winked to Thomas and Gordon.

That was the day Edward and James became the teams goalies.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey, Traindude1997 here. **

**Because of some complications, I may not be able to update my story for a while. Just give me some time. AND PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED SOME REVIEWS. **

**Until next time. **


	6. Profiles

Thomas

Personality: Everyone knows who Thomas is. He is nice to everyone, and so he has lots of friends. He likes to work hard and find the best way to do something. His best friends are Percy, Toby, and Lady.

Appearance: Thomas wears blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a grey shirt. Over that shirt he wears a blue shirt with a yellow number on it. He also has black hair.

Job: Drives an E2 locomotive on the North Western railway. He runs the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line.

Family: Mom, Dad, and his younger twin sisters Annie and Clarabel.

Love interests: Lady and Emily (Mostly Lady)

Percy

Personality: Percy can be described as a cheeky person who likes to play jokes on the older students. He can also be shown to be muchor at times to.

Appearance: Percy's appearance is similar to Thomas' except he wears a green shirt with a yellow number six on it. He also has short brown hair.

Job: Percy drives a green 0-4-0 with a number six on both sides for the NW Railway.

Percy started working for STH when he needed another shunter when Thomas had to start pulling trains because Gordon, Henry, and James were on strike. Because Percy liked to help deliver mail at school, STH gave Percy the job of pulling the mail cars for the railway. He also pulls freight trains on Thomas' branchline.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown brother and sister.

Love interests: Rosie and Emily (Mostly Rosie)

Toby

Personality: Toby is very wise and helps those who need some advice. He doesn't want to be mean to anyone, kind of like Thomas. He meet his friends when his old school closed down.

Appearance: Toby wears red and white sneakers, blue jeans, a white shirt, and over that he wears a brown shirt with the number seven on it. He also has blackish- Brownish hair.

Job: Toby drives an old steam tram with a yellow number seven on both sides. He pulls a coach and takes passengers on Thomas' branchline. He also works at the quarry with Mavis, pulling cars full of stone.

Family: Mom, Dad, and his sister Flora.

Love interests: Mavis (Girlfriend)

Lady

Personality: Lady is considered the nicest person at the North Western Highschool. She is also considered the most pretty. She is serious with her studies, and gets all A's. Her family has a supply of gold dust that allows them to travel from one destination to another instantly. She is so nice; she is even friendly to some of the bad students like Diesel, Arry and Bert.

Appearance: Lady wears blue and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a purple/pink shirt. She also has a whistle around her neck that holds her supply of gold dust. She also has long golden hair. (For a better idea of how she looks, go to DeviantART and search mysterious three sisters and look for chapter 8).

Job: Lady drives a purple Victorian steam engine with her name on the side tanks. She helps pull goods and passengers on Thomas' branchline. She also runs a magic line that none of the others know about.

Family: Her dad is Burnett stone, her mother is Tasha, and her cousin is Lily.

Love Interests: Thomas

Edward

Personality: Edward is the wisest person amongst his friends. He likes to work hard and to help whenever he can. He is very good friends with Trevor and never wants to be mean to anyone. Some people say Edward is too uptight to have fun, but he can be when he wants to.

Appearance: Edward wears white and green sneakers, blue jeans, a white shirt, and over that he wears a blue shirt with a yellow number 2 on it. He also has brown hair.

Job: Edward drives a blue 4-4-0 with a yellow number 2 on its tender for the NW Railway. He pulls freight cars and passengers. Because his engine is old, it does need some help sometimes.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown sister.

Love interests: None

James

Personality: James is a very proud person who cares a lot for his looks. He doesn't like to get his jacket and hair dirty. Even though he is proud, he can be nice to. He loves to play soccer. He tried to get girls to like him, but his method didn't work. He later met Molly, and he changed a little.

Appearance: James wears red and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a red jacket with a yellow number five on it over his black shirt.

Job: James drives a red 2-6-0 mixed traffic engine with a yellow number five on its tender for the NW Railway. He pulls freight cars, and sometimes pulls the express. He also doesn't like his engines paint to be messy either.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown brother.

Love interests: Molly (Girlfriend)

Emily

Personality: Emily is a person who likes to take things into her own hands. She can be very nice when she wants to. When she first came to NW Highschool, he got into trouble, but Thomas helped her out. She gets some good grades but also likes to daydream. She is considered the second prettiest girl in the school (Lady being the first).

Appearance: Emily wears white green sneakers, blue jeans, and a green top. She also has long black hair.

Job: Emily drives a green Sterling silver for the NW Railway. She runs passenger duties on the main line and sometimes Thomas' branch line.

Family: Mom, Dad, Brother and Sister

Love interests: Thomas and Henry

Henry

Personality: Henry is a nature person. He loves the forest, and spends a lot of time there. He also has lots of illnesses. He got an infection when he was little, and hasn't really recovered. Doctors found a medicine for his illness, but it only last a short time (3 to 5 days).

Appearance: Henry wears white and yellow sneakers, blue jeans, and a green jacket with a yellow number three on it. He also has lite brown hair.

Job: Henry drives a green 4-6-0 with a number three on its tender for the NW Railway. He takes freight and sometimes he takes the express. His engine has had lots of problems, ever since he stopped it in a tunnel and refused to move it, because he didn't want to ruin its paint in the rain. He later got it rebuilt and now uses special coal to make it run properly.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown brother.

Love interests: Emily

Gordon

Personality: Gordon is very proud. He thinks that he is the best student at the school. He is one of the best players on the soccer team, and is also the fastest runner. He also takes pride in his engine.

Appearance: Gordon wears white and blue sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue jacket with a yellow number four on it. He also has black hair.

Job: Gordon drives a blue 4-6-2 with a number four on its tender for the NW Railway. He is assigned to pull the express, but he sometimes on rare occasions pulls freight cars.

Family: Mom, Dad, Mike (drives the famous Flying Scotsman), his cousin Spencer (who drives an A4 pacific), and his other cousin Maddy (Drives the legendary A4 Mallard).

Love interest: None


	7. The Breakup

The Break Up

Thomas couldn't be happier.

He had finally gotten a girlfriend.

And it none other than Emily.

They had been dating for a good week, and they were both happy.

All of their friends were also happy, but Lady was a little sad.

One day, Thomas was in class, the teacher was showing a video.

The video talked about how sometimes people break up because they see things differently at some point.

Thomas thought he didn't need to worry, he and Emily always got along.

After class, Thomas was getting ready to go home, and then he got a text from Emily.

(How are you)?

(Doing just fine) replied Thomas.

(Do you want to go out tonight?) Emily texted back.

(Would love to, meet you at Knaphord)?

(Sounds great, see you then) she texted back.

Thomas was happy, he knew tonight was going to be good.

How wrong can one person be?

While Thomas was getting ready, he found a stain on his shirts sleeve.

No matter how hard he tried, it didn't come off.

Then while coming down the stairs, he slipped and fell the rest of the way down.

He picked himself up and walked out the door towards Knaphord.

When he arrived there, a train came in and let off steam.

Thomas jumped out of the way, but he ended up knocking over Emily.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Thomas helping her up.

"No problem" said Emily.

So where do you want to go" asked Thomas.

"Let's go the park, I like to walk by the fountain".

Thomas agreed.

They started walking through the park, when suddenly a bike came by, splashing water onto Thomas and Emily.

"Oh man" said Thomas and Emily.

They sat down near the fountain while they dried off.

"This has always been my favorite spot" said Emily.

Thomas smiled, and then he noticed a sign next to the fountain.

He read it, and he was upset.

"Uh Emily, you might want to see this" said Thomas.

Emily came over, read the sign, and gasped.

The sign said that the fountain was to be torn down to put in a new bike path.

"How could they do this" said Emily, who sounded close to tears.

"Why is this fountain so important to you" asked Thomas.

"Because when I was little, I would come here all the time and watch the water spray out".

She looked even sadder.

"This is also where I last saw my grandma; she came here with me one night, then had a heart attack next day, and died".

Thomas felt sorry for Emily.

"How about we take a picture with you and the fountain" suggested Thomas.

"That would be great" said Emily smiling.

Emily stood in front of the fountain, and Thomas took the picture.

Just as Emily was about to move, some kids came by and knocked her into the water.

Thomas rushed over, and saw Emily sitting in the water.

"So much for drying off" said Emily with a bad look on her face.

After that, Emily decided it was time to go home.

While they were waiting for the train to come and take them home, Emily spoke to Thomas.

"Thomas, there's something I have to tell you".

"Sure thing" said Thomas.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and I think we should break up".

Thomas hadn't expected this.

"You're really nice and everything, but after what happened tonight, I think we should see other people".

Thomas sighed "if that's how you feel, okay".

Emily smiled "and on the bright side, you can now ask out Lady".

Thomas almost fell over.

"Wha, uh, what do you mean"?

"I know you like her, and now you have some experience in dating, it could help latter on".

As she said this, the train pulled up.

They didn't talk the whole way home.

When they got to Emily's house, she turned to Thomas.

"This may not have been the best date ever, but thanks for going out with me Thomas" and she gave him one last kiss.

Then she turned around and walked inside.

As Thomas walked home, he called Percy.

"Hey Percy, bad news, Emily and me broke up".

"Sorry to hear that Thomas, are you going to be okay"?

Thomas thought for a moment, then Lady poped into his mind.

"Ya, I think I'll be okay" and he ended the call.

**Ya, most of you Thomas/Emily fans are probably thinking I'm a terrible person for making it end so early, but I'm more of a Thomas/Lady person. I just wanted to put them in here for fun. ****Fallow the plot as it goes. Just deal with it. Please Review. **

**Note: If you like my stories and are a Thomas/Emily fan, read my other story called "One Bad Drink". **


	8. Percys New Friend

Temporary Friend

Percy smiled as he walked down the street.

He was going over to Thomas' house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door, Thomas answered.

"Hey Thomas, want to go to the arcade today" asked Percy.

"I'd like to Percy, but my family is going to see my Grandpa Awdry today".

"Oh, that's okay, I'll go see what Toby is up to" and he walked away to Toby's house.

He walked to the door and knocked, Toby answered.

"Hey Toby, want to hang out today" he asked.

"I'd like to Percy, but I have to help clean out our attic today".

"Really, okay, see you later" and he walked back down the street.

Percy only had one other person he knew would hang out with him.

He walked to knaphord and took a train to the town of Ffarquhar.

After he got off the train, he walked to the library.

When he walked in, he saw Duck at a table reading a book.

He walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Duck, what's up"?

"Just reading, so what are you doing here"?

"I wandered if you want to hang out" asked Percy with a smile.

"I would Percy, but I promised I would help Oliver and Toad at work today, in fact, I should get going" and he walked away.

"First Thomas, then Toby, now Duck" said Percy sadly.

He was about to walk out, when he saw a teenager at a table by himself.

Percy walked over and sat by him.

"Hi, I'm Percy".

The boy smiled "Hi, I'm Billy".

"So why are you here alone" asked Percy.

"My friends were busy today, so I came here because I was bored".

"Really, my friends are busy to".

"Cool, hey, you want to hang out" asked Billy.

Percy smiled "Shure, want to go to the arcade"?

"I would love to" said Billy.

So they left the library and headed to the arcade.

"High score" screamed Billy.

"That's 3 times in a row" said Percy.

Percy and Billy were at the arcade, playing a snowboarding game.

"Your awesome Billy, so what do you want to do next"?

"Let's go to the train museum".

"Ya, I hear they have the A4 Mallard there for a day".

After playing one more game, they set off to the museum.

Percy and Billy walked through the museum.

"Look, an Avonside 0-4-0ST, I drive one of those for the NW Railway" said Percy.

As Percy walked around the engine, Billy saw an orange engine next to it.

"This is a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST, my dad used to drive one on the mainland".

"Cool" said Percy.

They continued to walk through the museum, until they came to the outdoor section.

"LOOK" screamed Percy.

There was a blue A4 Pacific near the shed.

"It's the legendary A4 Mallard" said Percy excitedly.

"What is the Mallard" asked Billy.

"It's the fastest steam locomotive in the world".

"Wow" said Billy.

They walked over to the cab, and girl stepped down.

"Hello there boys, names Maddy, I drive this here fine engine".

"Your name is Maddy, do you have a cousin named Spencer".

"I shure do, you know him".

"Ya, but I wish I didn't" whispered Percy.

"It must be amazing to drive such a fast engine" said Billy.

"Yep, I've gotten this thing up to 150".

"Cool" said Percy.

"Hey, since you know my cousin, how would you boys like to try and drive this engine" asked Maddy.

"Ya" screamed Percy and Billy.

"Then climb onboard" said Maddy.

And so they did.

After a few minutes of showing them what to do, Percy and Billy slowly pulled Mallard out of the yards.

They found a nice long piece of track, and zoomed along the rails.

"You guys are doing great" said Maddy.

Percy was the driver and Billy was the fireman.

Billy shoveled coal into the firebox and Percy blew the whistle loud and long.

Then, they heard a loud snapping sound.

"What was that" asked Billy.

"Don't know, we should stop and look".

Maddy tried to apply the brakes, but they wouldn't work.

"Oh no, the breaks snapped" said Maddy.

"What are we going to do" asked Percy.

Maddy looked out the window.

"There's a break switch on the front, it's our best chance".

"I'm on it" said Percy, and he climbed out the window.

Percy was full of fear as he went along the side of the mallard, holding onto the rails for support.

"You got this Percy" said Billy.

Percy slowly moved along the engine, until he reached the front.

He saw a small switch near the bufferbeam.

Percy reached out and switched it.

The train slowly screeched to a stop.

Billy and Maddy jumped down from the cab and rushed to the front.

Percy was tightly holding on to the front, and he had his eyes shut.

"Great job Percy" said Maddy.

Percy opened his eyes "Oh, ya, I did it".

"So could you let go of the engine now" said Billy.

Percy quickly did, and they all laughed.

That night, Percy was walking home, then he passed Duck.

"Hey Percy, want to hang out tomorrow" asked Duck.

"Sorry Duck, I'm busy tomorrow, maybe some other time" and he walked away.

Then he passed Toby's house, Toby was throwing junk into the trash cans.

"Hey Percy, want to go to see Transformers 4 on Wednesday"?

"Can't Toby, I'm going to see that with someone else on Saturday" and he walked away again.

Then he passed Thomas' house, Thomas was outside with Annie and Clarabel.

"Hey Percy, want to go to the arcade later and try to beat the high score on SNOWBOARD SLAM"?

"No thanks Thomas, I don't think you could beat the high score now" and once again he walked away, although this time he was smiling.

**Hope you like this one. I have one more chapter to make before I start making the chapters I had planned long before I posted these stories. **

**They will reveal a lot. Please Review. **


	9. A Day at the Beach

A Day at the Beach

Thomas tapped his foot as he watched the clock.

He was in class, but his mind was somewhere else.

It was the last day of school, and it was Thomas' last class of the day.

"Two minutes" thought Thomas.

The time slowly ticked by.

Soon he saw a few other students were looking at the clock to.

They were Percy and Toby.

"One minute" Thomas thought.

"Okay class is over, have a good summer" said the teacher as the bell rang.

Thomas grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door.

Outside, Thomas, Percy, and Toby were waiting for the others.

"Where's Gordon, he's our ride home" said Percy.

"He probably had to stay after for a few minutes because of something" said Toby.

After waiting for five minutes, Gordon's car pulled up.

"Hope in" said Gordon.

So Thomas, Percy, and Toby squeezed into the back with Lady.

As they drove home, Lady started talking.

"We should do something together tomorrow as a fun way to start off the summer".

"Ya" said Thomas and Percy.

"Sound fun" said Edward and James.

"Good idea" said Emily and Toby.

"I agree" said Gordon and Henry.

"So what should we do" asked Thomas.

"Let's go to the beach" said Lady.

"I like it" said the others.

"So we meat up tomorrow and head to the beach" said Lady with a smile.

Thomas was happy; he always liked to go to the beach.

The next morning, Thomas was getting ready.

He had put on a pair of blue swim trunks and his normal blue shirt.

A while later, Gordon and the others pulled up.

"Come on Thomas, let's go" called Toby.

Thomas got on some flip flops, rushed out the door, and jumped into the back with Percy and the others.

"This is going to be fun" said Emily.

"Ya, a great way to start off the summer" said Henry.

"So what beach are we going to" asked Percy.

"My dad owns a small private one near our vacation house, we can have the whole place to ourselves" Lady said smiling.

"Great, more privacy" said Toby.

On the way there, they saw Molly and Rosie walking towards the public beach.

"We should ask if they would like to come with us" said James.

So Gordon pulled up beside them.

"Hey Rosie, hey Molly, we are on our way to a private beach, you want to come" he asked.

"You bet" they said together, and jumped in.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house.

They got out and walked inside.

The house was amazing.

It had high walls and granite countertops. Fancy furniture and had wood floors. There were also spiraling stairs that lead to the upper rooms.

"Wow" the others said.

"It's nothing really; it's just our vacation house".

"Then I can only imagine what your normal house looks like" said Molly.

"So, want to head down to the water" asked Edward.

"Ya" said Rosie and Percy, and they rushed to the deck where there was stairs down to the beach.

After everyone had found a spot, they started to have some fun.

Edward and Toby made balls out of sand and started a sandball fight.

Gordon and Emily were burying Henry in the sand.

Rosie and Percy were splashing each other in the water.

James and Molly were relaxing in the sun.

And Thomas and Lady were swimming.

While Thomas was swimming in the deeper section, something grabbed him and pulled him under.

It let go of his legs and grabbed his arms.

He turned around, and he was face to face with Lady.

Thomas smiled, she let him go, and he swam to the surface.

"I was really scared there for a second" said Thomas.

"But it was funny" said Lady with a smile.

"Oh, then let's see how you like it" said Thomas with a smile, and he grabbed Lady and pulled her under.

After Thomas let her go, she swam to the top and looked at Thomas.

"Okay I see your point" she said smiling.

And Thomas couldn't help but smile to.

A little while later, Edward and Toby stopped their fight and started making sand castles.

Soon Percy and Rosie where making their own, and so were James and Molly, and Gordon, Henry, and Emily, and so were Thomas and Lady.

They decided to make it a competition.

After two hours, they showed what they had made.

Edward and Toby had made a pyramid.

Percy and Rosie had made a regular castle.

Gordon, Henry, and Emily had made a barbell.

And Thomas and Lady had made 4 steam engines.

One was the Flying Scotsman, one was the Mallard, and the other 2 were the engines that Thomas and Lady drive on the NW Railway.

"I think Thomas and Lady are the winners" said Edward.

"I agree" said Toby.

"You guys should get a prize" said Rosie.

"Like what" asked Percy?

"You guys should kiss" said Emily.

Thomas and Lady both froze.

"Ya, I agree" said Henry.

"Do it" said Gordon smiling.

Thomas looked at Lady, and Lady gave a weak smile.

She leaned in, and gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek.

"There, happy" asked Lady.

"Not exactly what I imagined, but we asked, and you did it" said Rosie.

When everyone wasn't watching, Thomas touched the cheek Lady had kissed.

"Wow" he said smiling.

That night, everyone was eating Pizza Gordon had ordered.

"This has been fun" said Molly.

"We should do this again sometime" said Percy.

"How about we do this next year, but stay for a week" said Lady.

"Alright" said everyone.

After they were done eating, they walked to Gordon's car.

They all got in, and Lady sat by Thomas.

"I favorite part about today was that I got to give you a kiss" said Lady.

Thomas smiled.

The ride home was long, and all the girls fell asleep.

Lady was leaning on Thomas shoulder.

He then leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead.

Thomas was really happy when she smiled in her sleep.

It was a great start to the summer.

**The next chapter will be the start of something big. It will be a continuation of "My Babysitters a Vampire". Don't forget to Review. **


	10. The One You Didn't Know Part 1

The One you didn't know Part 1

It was a rainy night on the island of Sodor.

Thomas and Percy were at Lady's house helping her clean out her attic.

It was hard work, they had been there since three, and it was already seven.

Thomas carried the last box down the stairs.

"Last one Lady" he said putting it down.

"Thanks for the help guys, you really helped me out big time" she said smiling.

Then there came a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour" said Lady, and she opened the door.

There stood a girl that looked to be about 16, wearing a grey shirt and a white jacket. She also looked very similar to Lady.

"Kimmy, is that you" asked Lady.

The girl nodded.

Lady eyes were wide and she was frozen in shock, she only moved when Thomas talked to her.

"Who's this Lady" asked Thomas.

It took a minute for Lady to reply.

"Thomas, this is Kimmy… my sister".

"Your sister" said Thomas, he was very surprised.

Kimmy looked at Lady.

"Why don't you come in" said Lady, and she grabbed Kimmy's hand and led her to a chair.

Lady found a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing her Kimmy" asked Lady worriedly.

It was a minute before she said anything "I've... Come… to… warn… you" she said, stuttering at some points.

"About what" asked Lady?

"Not what, who" said Kimmy softly.

"Who is it" asked Lady.

Kimmy looked up and looked directly into Lady's eyes "May" she said softly.

Lady gasped and almost fell over, but Percy caught her.

"Who's May" asked Percy.

Lady didn't speak for a minute, then she looked at them.

"I think you need to hear the whole story" said Lady, so Thomas and Percy sat down next to her.

"Let's start at the Beginning" said Lady, and she began to tell the story.

"I'm not an only child as I told you, I actually have three twin sisters. When my mom and dad found out they were having triplets, they were so happy. When we were all born, my dad knew that one of us would possess the power of the magic railroad. One day he knew that a conductor would study all of us, and pick one to take the power.

We were raised like normal children, so that we couldn't try to cheat our way to the power.

Five years ago, my family was called to a station at a small part of the island. We entered the station, and came to a room that was hidden from the others. Inside were artifacts from past holders of the power. A man was in there to. He was wearing a conductor's uniform.

He asked us to kneel down in front of him, so we did.

A box was sitting on a table behind him, and when he opened it, he pulled out a whistle. It was then we knew that it was time for one of us to receive the power.

He stood in front of Kimmy and blew the whistle, nothing happened.

Then he walked in front of May. She was smiling, I think she thought she was going to receive the power. The man blew the whistle, and nothing happened. May looked shocked.

Then he walked in front of me and blew the whistle. Suddenly I started to glow yellow, and then I was 3 ft. from where I was a second ago.

The man smiled and called me up. He told me that I was the one to receive the power. He put the whistle around my neck, and told me that I was now in charge of the gold dust and the magic railroad. I smiled, then I heard a door slam. I looked back, and I only saw my parents and Kimmy.  
It turns out May was furious that she had not received the power, so she left and I never saw her again. I tried to forget her, but it was hard. Then one day, Kimmy didn't come home from school. The police looked everywhere, but they couldn't find her. Until now, I hadn't seen her.

And that's all I know."

Thomas and Percy stared, what had just been said was very shocking.

Lady turned to Kimmy.

"Now Kimmy, what happened to you, why didn't you come back from school that day."

Kimmy was silent for a second, then she spoke.

"I was on my way home, when a girl in a hood came up to me. She said that she knew me, but I didn't know her. Then she let me see her face, and then I saw her eyes, they glowed red, then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a big stone room with pillars and torches everywhere.

There were also people with red and black outfits looking at me. Then the girl I met before walked up. It was May.

She told me that I was in the lair of the Vampires, and that I was now one of them. I thought they had turned me into a vampire, but they hadn't. They meant that I was part of their big family now. They said I could stay with anyone of them, so I chose May. She also told me that her name was now Bellatrix. I go went around with her, helping her with stuff and keeping her energized. It wasn't bad, I finally got to see May again, and I was happy."

"They why are you here" asked Lady.

Kimmy spoke clearer this time "They said it was now time to turn me into a vampire, but I didn't want to, so I escaped and came here".

"Well don't worry Kimmy, well protect you" said Thomas.

Kimmy smiled "Thank you, but there is one more thing I have to tell you".

"What is it" asked Percy.

"May is out there looking for me, I'm worried that she may find me" Kimmy said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Kimmy, we'll go out and find her, I'm shure we can stop her" said Lady.

"Alright, lets go" said Thomas, but Lady put her hand out to stop him.

"No Thomas, Percy and me will take care of this, you stay here and protect Kimmy".

"But I'm way stronger than Percy" said Thomas sadly.

Lady leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I know, but that's why you should stay here, Kimmy needs you to watch over her, I don't want to lose her again".

Thomas looked at Lady.

"Alright then" he said with a serious look on his face.

As Percy and Lady walked out the door, Thomas talked to Kimmy.

"Don't worry Kimmy, May will not hurt you, I promise".

Kimmy looked at Thomas and smiled.

"Thank you very much Thomas".

TO BE CONTINUED

**I will type the next part of the story soon. Remember if you have an idea, post it on the review page. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks for fallowing through this far. **


	11. The One You Didn't Know Part 2

The One You Didn't Know Part 2

Thomas watched as Lady and Percy walked down the street in the freezing rain.

He shut the door and sat down next to Kimmy, who was now sitting on the couch.

"You feeling okay" asked Thomas.

Kimmy looked over and smiled at him.

"Ya, I feel better now".

"Good, well I'm going to read for a bit, call if you need anything" but as Thomas was about to get up, thunder roared outside, and Kimmy grabbed onto Thomas.

"Uh, are you scared" asked Thomas as he looked down at Kimmy.

She looked up "Ya, a little".

"Well, then I'll stay here with you, how does that sound" asked Thomas with a smile.

Kimmy gave a weak smile "That would be great" and she moved closer to Thomas.

As Thomas read, Kimmy sat by him and said nothing.

But after a while, Thomas saw that Kimmy was slowly moving towards him.

"Uh, do you want to sit next to me" asked Thomas.

Kimmy nodded and sat really close to him.

Thomas smiled, he knew that Kimmy was scared, so helping her feel better was what he wanted.

After a while, Kimmy started to look a little red.

"Are you too hot" asked Thomas.

"Ya, I don't know why I am" she said not looking him.

"I could turn the air…" but Kimmy was already taking off her shirt.

Thomas' cheeks turned red in an instant.

"I hope this isn't too uncomfortable" she said in a weak voice.

"Well uh, no, not really".

Kimmy smiled and edged closer to Thomas, she was already so close she was touching him.

After another hour, Kimmy was still in the same position.

Then she looked at Thomas.

"Thomas, thanks for staying here with me" she said.

"No problem" said Thomas with a smile.

"But I really want to thank you" she said, turning her body to face him.

"Like, how" said Thomas nervously.

She came closer to Thomas' face.

"Like this" and she kissed him right on the mouth.

Thomas was shocked, he didn't know what to think.

So Kimmy was on top of him, and she kissed him even harder.

She was about to go a step further, but Thomas stopped kissing her and pushed her away.

"I can't do this Kimmy, I don't like you the same way, I just met you" said Thomas.

He looked up at Kimmy, and she looked mad.

"I can't stop until you are mine" said Kimmy angrily.

"What" asked Thomas.

Then, Kimmy jumped off Thomas, said a strange word, then her hands were replaced by claws.

"who" said Thomas as he jumped up and backed away.

"Unless you become my slave, I can't go back" she said angrily.

She jumped forward and tried to slash Thomas.

"Kimmy, what are you doing"?

"Trying to injury you enough so I can complete the process and make you my slave" and she jumped at Thomas again.

He dodged, but then Kimmy appeared in front of him.

"Say goodbye Thomas" and she raised her hand up.

Then the door flew open, Kimmy looked, and there were Percy and Lady.

Percy was shocked at what he saw, but Lady stared sternly at Kimmy.

"Let him go Kimmy, I don't want to hurt you".

Kimmy laughed "you think that you can beat me, I have evil powers, and you have little yellow powder".

"Then why don't you try to stop me, if you have the guts" said Lady with evil smile.

Kimmy snarled and jumped at Lady.

Lady blew her whistle, and suddenly Kimmy was thrown back against the wall.

A red necklace fell off her, and her claws disappeared.

Lady picked it up.

"So this is what was giving you your powers" said Lady, and she crushed it in her hands.

Kimmy looked up at Lady.

"Why do you have this Kimmy, where did you get it, and why were you trying to kill Thomas" asked Lady.

Then, Lady saw that Kimmy had tears in her eyes.

"I have to, so that they will take me back" she said quietly.

"Who will take you back" asked Percy.

"The vampire clan that May is part of".

"What do you mean, you escaped from them" said Thomas.

"No, they got rid of me, because they said I was no use to them" she said with tears coming down her eyes.

"What" said Percy?

"They didn't think I was worth anything anymore, so they expelled me from there clan. Even May turned her back on me".

"But how did you get this necklace" asked Lady.

"I took it from one of their sacred rooms; it was two days before I left".

"That explains it" said Thomas.

"I tried to make Thomas my slave so they would take me back" said Kimmy, tears still coming down her face.

"Why would killing Thomas make them want to take you back" asked Lady.

"I don't remember why, I just remembered that May wanted him gone."

"How could you not remember" asked Percy.

"I think they wiped some of her memory" said Lady.

"Why" asked Percy again?

"So that Kimmy couldn't tell us secret information".

"Now that I failed to make Thomas my slave, they will never take me back" and Kimmy burst into tears.

"You don't have to go back to them" said Lady as she wrapped her arms around her.

"But without them, I'm alone again. Before I knew them, I didn't have any friends, but then they came along. I felt wanted, I felt special, and I didn't feel alone" she said with a tear stricken face.

"But you have me" said Lady smiling.

"Don't forget, your my friend to Kimmy" said Thomas with a smile.

"You still want to be my friend, even after what I did to you"?

"You only did it so you could feel welcome again, I can't stay mad at that" said Thomas.

Kimmy smiled, and she rang up, hugged Thomas, and kissed him again.

Percy smiled, but Lady didn't look happy.

"Okay Kimmy, I think you thanked him enough" she said through gritted teeth.

Kimmy stopped and blushed.

"Oh, um, sorry".

"No problem" said Thomas.

Everyone was happy, but Lady was the happiest of all.

**Hope you liked the continuation of "My Babysitters a Vampire". The chapters after this will involve more old characters like Duck and Oliver. If you have an idea, post it on a review and I might use it. Hope you're enjoying the story. **


	12. Sir Handel's Big Mistake

**I know I said Duck and Oliver would be next, but I started to feel like HIT ENT. because I hadn't included the narrow gauge engines. So this is my first one about them. This takes place before "A Day at the Beach". Enjoy. **

Sir Handel's Big Mistake

There are lots of Highschools on the island of Sodor.

The best known ones are the North Western Highschool and the

Skarloey Highschool.

Thomas and his friends attend the North Western Highschool.

Skarloey and his friends attend the Skarloey Highschool in the hills.

The schools have a tight relationship because they were built by the same person.

Skarloey and his friends also work on the Skarloey railway. They drive narrow gauge engines.

They are very happy and like their jobs.

One day, Skarloey and his best friend Rheneas were walking to school together.

When they got to the school, they saw Rusty and Duncan in an argument… again.

They walked over to where they were standing.

"You need to understand that you can't just do something different because you don't like how you are supposed to do it" said Rusty in an angry voice to Duncan.

Duncan huffed "If it is slow and I know a way that is faster, why can't I do my way" he answered back.

"Enough" said Rheneas in a loud voice.  
Duncan and Rusty looked at him.

"What are you arguing about now" asked Skarloey.

"We were at the coal hopper last night loading coal for a special train. We were supposed to fill the cars up one at a time, so that we could fill all the cars. I went to see the foreman to see how much more we had to do, when I heard a something that sounded like spilling coal. I ran over to the train and found a pile of coal on the ground. It turns out Duncan had asked someone to keep the shoot open while he pushed the cars under while moving. But he pushed the cars to fast and missed the shoot just as the coal poured down. The coal was on the ground and Duncan's engine was stuck. We had to stay and extra hour to clean up the mess and then had to do 2 more hours of work to make up for lost time" said Rusty huffily.

"It would have worked if my engine hadn't gone so fast" said Duncan angrily.

"You should have fallowed orders" said Rusty angrily.

"Enough" shouted Rheneas again.

Rusty and Duncan fell silent.

"Rusty, you shouldn't be too mad at Duncan for trying to do things faster" said Rheneas.

"Ha" said Duncan.

"However, you should have fallowed orders Duncan" said Skarloey.

Duncan fell silent.

Then the bell rang.

"Hurry or we'll be late" called Skarloey.

And they all rang to class.

During lunch, Skarloey was sitting with Peter Sam. They were talking about the upcoming soccer match against the NW Highschool.

"They have James, so it will be hard to score" said Peter Sam.

"Yes, but Sir Handel is the best kicker we have" said Skarloey, then Sir Handel and Rheneas sat down next to them.

"Hello Skarloey, hello Sam" said Sir Handel.

Peter Sam looked cross "It's not Sam, it PETER SAM" he said sternly.

Sir Handel laughed.

Peter Sam smiled "Okay, hello Handel".

Now Sir Handel looked cross.

"My family's ancestor was a brave King, I have earned the name SIR HANDEL" he said sternly.

"Whatever" said Peter Sam laughing.

"So, are you ready for the game tomorrow Sir Handel" asked Skarloey.

"You bet I am, no one has been able to save a goal when I kicked the ball" he said proudly.

"Don't underestimate James" said Skarloey "He is the best goalie in their school".

"Even if he can't play, Edward is their substitute, and he is also very good" said Peter Sam.

"Don't worry" said Sir Handel "I got this".

"Don't get too puffed up" said Rheneas "it could lead to a lost game".

Sir Handel just smiled smirkily.

Soon the game arrived.

They were playing at the Skarloey Highschool soccer field.

All the team members were stretching in the locker room.

Everyone, except Sir Handel.

"Come on Sir Handel, your muscles will be stiff if you don't stretch" said Rusty.

"This is going to be easy, I don't need to stretch" he said in a snooty voice.

"You're getting too puffed up" said Freddie (or Fearless Freddie according to him).

"No I'm not" he said angrily.

Once they were done stretching, they walked out onto the field.

When they did, they were greeted by cheers from their side and Boo's from the other side.

Sir Handel looked up and saw Luke and Mighty Mac in the stands. They had broken bones so they couldn't play this game.

He waved to them as they walked to the middle of the field.

Thomas and his friends were already there.

When the two teams were facing each other, the referee walked up.

"Leaders, shake hands" he said to Thomas and Skarloey.

So they did.

"Good luck" said Skarloey smiling.

"Thanks, you to, this is going to be fun" said Thomas and he also smiled.

"Get to your positions" said the ref.

So Sir Handel walked to the middle field.

He could see James on the other side at the goal.

"Get ready to get served" he said smiling.

Then with a blow of the whistle, the game started.

When the third quarter ended, Skarloey was worried.

The score was NW 23 and Skarloey 18.

He called a meeting with the other players.

"Okay, we have one quarter to go and one chance to beat them".

"You're talking about me right" said Sir Handel with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but you need to make this, if you don't, we lose" said Skarloey.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I won't screw up" he said angrily.

When the ref. blew his whistle, the game started again.

The game was almost over and the score hadn't changed.

There were only twelve seconds left in the game, but Skarloey was happy.

They had been given a free shot at the NW Highschool.

"I told you I got this" said Sir Handel.

He lined up to take his shot.

James looked him in the eyes.

"Give me your best shot" she said sternly.

"I plan to" said Sir Handel with a smirk on his face.

He ran towards the ball, and was about to kick it, when there was a sharp pain in his leg.

Sir Handel grabbed his leg and kicked the ball wrong.

It sored though the air and missed the goal, then the score board sounded. The game was over, and they had lost.

Sir Handel sat on the ground, holding his leg. His friends ran up to him.

"Are you okay" asked Luke.

"No, there's this huge pain in my leg" he said with a sad look on his face.

Then Duke walked up.

"Let me see" he said to Sir Handel.

Sir Handel took his hand away and let Duke look.

He looked relieved.

"He just got a cramp in his muscles, did you stretch before the game" he asked him.

Sir Handel looked down "No" he said sadly.

Now Skarloey looked cross "We told you to, but you didn't listen to us".

The others also looked cross.

"You lost us the game" said Peter Sam.

"You got too puffed up" said Freddie.

They all gave him a sad look, then walked away.

Sir Handel looked sad, he knew it was all his fault.

**Hope you liked my first Narrow Gauge story. There will be one more, then I will make some based on both the Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge. Duck, Olive, Donald and Douglas, Bill and Ben, and lots more will be in the chapters after the next one. Don't Forget to Review. **


	13. Peter Sam's Busy Day

**Sorry for not updating in a while, been busy. Here is my second human narrow gauge story. **

Peter Sam's Busy Day

It was a sunny day on the Skarloey Railway.

Skarloey and his friends were working hard.

One day, Peter Sam and Rusty were at the transfer yards.

Peter Sam was using his engine to collect passengers.

Rusty was using his engine to collect freight.

"Today has been busy" said Rusty from the platform.

"Yes, I feel like I could use a day off" said Peter Sam from his engines cab.

"Then you're in luck" called a voice.

A small red engine puffed up, and a person with a red shirt looked out from the cab.

"Hello Skarloey" said Rusty.

"What do you mean I'm in luck" asked Peter Sam.

"Mr. Percival is having a contest, the engine driver who gets his jobs finished before tea time gets a paid week off" he said excitedly.

Peter Sam smiled.

"I could really use that day off" said Rusty.

"Please, I'm going to win it" said Peter Sam snootily.

"Then you better get to work" said Skarloey, and he pulled his engine away down the line.

"I better start" said Rusty, and he pulled his diesel away towards the depot.

While Rusty pulled away, an idea poped in Peter Sam's head.

"If I do my friends jobs to, I'm shure to win" he said smiling, and he pulled his engine away from the transfer yards.

A while down the line, he saw a yellow and green engine near the water tower.

"There are some of my friends" said Peter Sam.

He pulled his engine up and looked over.

The engines belonged to Duncan and Luke.

Soon they came around their engines.

"Hello Duncan, hello Luke" said Peter Sam as he climbed down from his engines cab.

"Hello Peter Sam" they both said with a smile.

"What jobs do you have today" he asked.

"We have to take wood from the forest to the steamworks, Toby's engine need new wood" said Luke.

Peter Sam smiled "I could take your train for you, that way you could take a break".

Duncan smiled, but Luke looked worried.

"Shouldn't we talk to Mr. Percival first"?

"Don't worry, Mr. Percival wants more jobs done, so this will make him Happy" said Peter Sam.

Luke smiled "Well, okay then".

So they uncoupled their engines from their train, and Peter Sam coupled his engine up.

"Thank you" said Peter Sam, and him and his engine started off down the line.

Then Skarloey's engine pulled up to Duncan and Luke.

"Guess what, Mr. Percival is having a contest to see who can get their work done before tea time. If you win, you get a paid week off".

Duncan and Luke where surprised.

"We just gave our job to Peter Sam" said Duncan.

"We can't do anything about it now, let's just go find another job" said Luke.

So they hopped into their engines and pulled away.

Peter Sam was happy.

"Now, I need to find more jobs to do".

Then, he saw two more engines.

"And I think I found two more" he said happily.

He pulled his engine up to the others.

The engines belonged to Fearless Freddie and Rheneas.

Then they looked out from their cabs.

"Hello Peter Sam" they called.

"Hello Rheneas, hello Freddie" said Peter Sam.

"What are you two doing"?

"We have to take these new pieces of track and new signal to the track near the park. The track and signal are old and need to be replaced" said Rheneas.

Peter Sam was happy.

"I could do your jobs for you, then, you could go see the new part of the forest. I hear it's very pretty".

Fearless Freddie was happy, but Rheneas wasn't.

"Shouldn't we talk to Mr. Percival first" he asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Percival wants jobs to be done, by doing this, you're getting your jobs done and having a good time" he said with a smile.

Rheneas smiled "Well, alright then".

So they uncoupled their loads from their engines and Peter Sam coupled up.

"Thank you, goodbye" said Peter Sam, and he pulled his engine down the line.

Then Skarloey pulled up to them.

"Did you hear; Mr. Percival is having a contest, whoever gets their jobs done before Tea Time gets a paid week off" he said smiling.

Rheneas and Freddie looked shocked.

"We just gave our load to Peter Sam" said Freddie.

"You to" asked Skarloey.

"We can't do anything now, let's just go find another job" said Rheneas, so he and Freddie pulled their engines down the line.

While he was puffing past a station, he saw a line that lead to the

Blue Mountain Quarry.

"I'm shure some of my friends are up there" he said smiling.

So he got out of the cab and switched the points.

"Let's go" he said as he got into his engines cab, and pulled it down the line.

When he pulled into the quarry, he saw Duke and Smudger working the incline with Owen.

"I'm shure I can help them" said Peter Sam happily, and he pulled his engine up to Dukes.

"Hello Duke, what are you doing" he asked nicely.

"Me and Smudger have to load this stone into these cars and take them to the transfer yards for Bill and Ben to pick up" he said happily.

Peter Sam smiled "I could take your cars to the yards for you, then you can go to the new baker that just opened near the waterfall".

"That sounds nice" called Smudger from his engine's cab on top of the incline.

Duke gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but we should be the ones to take the stone, it's our job".

Now Peter Sam was nervous.

"Are you shure" he asked in a pleading voice.

"Yes, I'm shure, besides, you should go and deliver you train to its destination, you have a big load" said Duke as he reversed his engine up to the freight cars.

Suddenly Peter Sam remembered.

"Oh No, I didn't deliver the wood to the steamworks or the track to the park, I better hurry and…" but before he could say anything more, Skarloey pulled in, with Mr. Percival.

Duncan, Rusty, Freddie, Rheneas, and Luke pulled their engines up to Skarloey's.

Mr. Percival was cross.

He walked over to Peter Sam, who had climbed down from his engines cab.

"Peter Sam, everyone hear said that you asked to take their jobs for them. That wouldn't be bad, but you didn't deliver a single thing. What were you thinking" he said sternly.

"I just wanted to win the contest sir" he said sadly.

"Well that's too bad because everyone but you has won".

"Yes" screamed all the drivers.

"And, to make up for lost time, you have to work two hours extra every night this week with no pay" he said sternly, and he walked away.

Peter Sam was upset.

He sat down on his engines footplate.

Then his friends walked up.

"Don't feel too bad Peter Sam, you just wanted to get done first" said Duke.

Then Skarloey uncoupled Peter Sam's engine from the cars.

"Well do you a favor and take these cars away for you" he said nicely.

Peter Sam gave a weak smile.

"Thank you".

"No problem" said Rheneas as he coupled his engine up to the train.

As he and Skarloey pulled away, the others went to put their engines up to the rest of the day.

While walking home from work that night, Peter Sam now knew that he should do what he is supposed to do, not what he thinks is the right thing to do.

For some reason, it made him feel like Duncan.

**Hoped you like my second human narrow gauge story. The next chapter will involve Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas. Post an idea on the review page if you have one. Until next time. **


	14. I'm Great Western

I'm Great Western

Duck is a student at the North Western Highschool.

He used to go to the Great Western Highschool until he transferred.

His best friend is Oliver.

When it comes to work, he does it without fuss. Whenever he works with someone, he says "There are two ways of doing thing, the great western way, or the wrong way. I'm great western and…"

And they reply "Don't we know it".

His favorite place is the Ffarquhar library, and he sometimes works there with Donald and Douglas.

One day, Duck was at the Ffarquhar Library.

He was helping the Librarian put books on the shelf.

"Thank you so much for helping Montague, this would have taken all day by myself" she said with a smile.

"No problem Mrs. Arter, I love helping out here" said Duck.

Mrs. Arter smiled and walked back to the desk.

Duck perused the shelves, looking for a good book to read.

"He we go" he said as he pulled a book down from the shelf.

"The mystery at the Station; looks good" said Duck smiling.

He went over to a table and started to read.

By the time he finished, it was nearly time to close.

Mrs. Arter came over to where Duck was.

"Its closing time Montague" she said with a smile.

"Alright then" said Duck with a yawn.

He put away the book and walked to the station to take a train home.

The next day, Duck got up early and walked to the station again.

He took a train to Ffarquhar and walked to the library.

When he walked in, he saw Mrs. Arter sitting at a table.

"Hello Mrs." but Duck didn't say another word after that.

Mrs. Arter had turned her head, and she had tears in her eyes.

"What wrong" he asked in a concerned voice.

She picked up a piece of paper that was on the table and handed it to Duck.

"What's this" he asked.

"Read it" she said fighting back more tears.

Duck read through the paper. When he was done, he was in complete shock.

Someone had bought the library and was going to tear it down and put it a gas station.

"How could he do this" asked Duck as he sat down next to Mrs. Arter.

"We were low on money, so the town put the place up for sale" he said with a frown.

"But they can't do that, where will people get books and information from" he asked.

"They're going to put in a computer center down the street" she said sadly.

"But lots of people love this place, we have to do something" Duck said harshly.

Mrs. Arter looked up "Your right Montague, we have to do something, but what"?

"We could hold a fund raiser, maybe we can ask people to help here and make this place really busy".

Mrs. Arter smiled "that sounds like a great, but we need to start looking for volunteers" she said seriously.

"I know what to do" said Duck smiling.

He got up and ran out of the library.

After making some flyers, he hanged them up all over town.

They said that the library needed volunteers in order to stay open, come to the library at three to volunteer.

After he hanged them up, he realized that it was already two fifty.

He pulled up all his might and raced back to the library.

When he got there, there were five people sitting at a table that said 'volunteer'.

He walked over to the table.

There were Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, and Percy.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" said Duck as he sat down.

"Happy to help" said Oliver and Toad.

"Ready to be helpful" said Donald and Douglass.

"No problem" said Percy.

Duck smiled, he knew that they could do this.

After explaining the situation to them, they started to come up with a plan to help the library.

They decided to have a movie night for the week and sell tickets for six dollars each.

The movies in order would be The Avengers, Titanic, Pokémon Victiny and Zekrom, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Finding Nemo, Captain America, and Iron Man.

"People will love these movies" said Oliver after making the list.

"Let's get started selling tickets" said Donald and Douglas.

So they typed up a design, printed them, and cut them out.

"I like it" said Duck happily.

"Where going to town square to sell them" said Donald, and they walked out the door.

Then Percy came over to Duck.

"The movies have been rented and the chairs have been set up" said Percy.

"Great, this is going to be awesome" said Duck with a smile on his face.

That night, people started to arrive.

Donald and Douglas had sold a total of 50 tickets, so they got a total of 300 dollars.

"This turned out great" said Duck.

Soon the time arrived and they started the movie.

The first movie they showed was The Avengers.

People were excited to see it because it was an American movie and most haven't see it.

When the movie was over, people thanked them for the great evening.

"Your welcome" they said.

And when everyone left, they got ready for the next night.

When the week was over, they counted up the amount they had earned.

"How much did we get" asked Percy.

Duck looked up, he looked sad.

"We got 1,200" he said sadly.

"How is that bad" asked Toad and Oliver.

"We needed 2,000 to buy the land back".

Mrs. Arter, Percy, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas soon had sad looks on their faces.

"Well, we did the best we could" said Oliver.

"But that wasn't enough" said Percy sadly.

But then a man came into the room.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs. Arter and a Mr. Montague" he asked.

"That would be me" said Duck and Mrs. Arter.

"Who are you" asked Toad.

"My name is Mr. Jackson, I am the one who bought this property".

"So you're the reason the library is going to be torn down" said Percy angrily.

"Yes, but now I'm here to tell you I am impressed by your efforts to save this place. Because of this, I am canceling my plans to tear it down" he said with a weak smile.

"REALLY" they all shouted.

"Yes, and I will also be giving monthly donations to the library to help keep it open".

"Thank you so much" said Duck and Mrs. Arter.

"Its my pleasure" he said, and left.

"This is great, the library is saved" said Donald and Douglas.

"All because you guys cared enough to do something" said Mrs. Arter.

"Not really, it was Duck who cared the most" said Percy.

"It was nothing really, I just like this place to much to lose it" he said putting a hand behind his head.

But then Mrs. Arter gave him a hug.

"There right Duck, you did care enough to do something" she said with a smile.

Duck was surprised "You called me Duck, you never called me that before".

"I felt like I should call you your nickname because you are now my greatest friend" she said and hugged him tighter.

Duck blushed "Well, thanks".

So Duck and his friends saved the library from being torn down.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. I will type the next chapter soon. **


	15. Blue Mountain Mystery pt 1

**Due to some people leaving comments that say my stories are a disgrace to Thomas, I am writing this to hopefully make this person shut up. **

**So here it is, my human take on Blue Mountain Mystery. **

Blue Mountain Mystery: Humanized

It was a busy day on the island of Sodor.

At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Skarloey and his friends were working hard.

"Good Morning Rheneas" called Merrick from his crane.

"Morning Merrick" called Rheneas from his engine, which was passing over Blondin Bridge.

Merrick then looked down into the space below his crane.

"Good Morning Peter Sam" he calls down to a green engine and its driver.

"Good Morning Merrick" Peter Sam calls back from his engines cab.

Owen, who worked the incline engine, was waiting for Paxton and his diesel. Paxton job was to take trucks full of slate to Brendam Docks.

"Ready when you are Owen" calls Paxton from beside his engine.

Paxton gives him a smile.

"Load um up Rusty" he says as Rusty has his narrow guage diesel push trucks of slate onto the platform.

"Going down. Next stop, right at the bottom" says Owen as the trucks slide down to the unloading platform.

Then Skarloey's engine, pulling some cars, pulls up near Paxton's.

"Do you always work this hard at the quarry Skarloey" asks Paxton after he couples his engine to the loaded slate cars and gotten in his diesels cab.

"Always, if you aren't working hard, you aren't being really useful" and he reverses his engine back onto some more cars.

Paxton flipped a switch and his engine's wheels started to were.

"Look out" called Peter Sam from the upper terrace.

"Oh my" said Paxton and stopped his engine just before a big stone landed on the tracks in front of it.

"What was that Peter Sam" asked Paxton as he got out of his engines cab.

High above in the quarry, a giant keystone in Blondin Bridge had come louse.

"Holy Mackerel, Blondin Bridge isn't safe" called Peter Sam.

"Oh, Rheneas is on his way down from the upper terrace. He'll have to cross the Bridge with heavy cars" called Merrick from his crane.

"We must warn him, sound the alarm" called Rusty from the top loading dock.

The alarm sounded throughout the quarry.

Skarloey and his friends were suddenly still.

They were all hush.

And they all watched.

Rheneas head the siren from his engines cab.

"Oh no, there must be danger".

But he didn't know why the siren was sounding.

"There he is" called Sir Handel.

Until it was too late.

Merrick watched from his cranes platform as Old Bailey rushed to the tracks.

"Stop, Stop" he cried waving a red flag.

Rheneas grabbed the brakes and pulled them down with all his might, but his heavy cars pushed his engine right onto the damaged bridge.

"Oh No" he cried.

Rheneas shut off the brakes and opened the throttle. He had to puff across before the bridge collapsed.

As soon as the last car left the bridge, the bridge broke apart and the debris fell down towards the quarry floor.

But Rheneas wasn't out of danger yet.

His engine was going so fast that it nearly got bumped off the rails.

As he passed through a small tunnel, his engine scrapped along the walls and the rocks cut Rheneas' shirts sleeves.

Him and his engine left the tunnel and bolted across another bridge.

He then went down a ramp to the quarry floor.

At last him and his engine rolled to a stop, right by Skarloey and his engine.

Rheneas (still dazed by the rush) walked out of his engines cab.

When he stabled himself and found out where he was, he smiled.

"I'm alright, I made it down safely" and he started to laugh.

Skarloey and Sir Handel joined in, and Peter Sam cheered.

Then, they heard a voice.

They looked over and gasped.

The debris from the bridge had come down the hill and landed near/on Paxton's diesel. Paxton had been near his diesel and some very small rocks had landed on him.

Now every part of him except his head and his arms were buried under small rocks.

"Uh, excuse me. Um, I, I wonder if, uh. Someone could help me, mu-maybe, please" then another small rock comes down and knocks him in the head.

"Ow" he says in his normal voice.


	16. Blue Mountain Mystery pt 2

Blue Mountain Mystery: Humanized

Starting after the opening credits.

On Thomas' Branchline, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Thomas was having fun with Annie and Clarabel.

Annie and Clarabel decide to come with Thomas on his runs today and were sitting in the coach that had Annie's name on it.

"Hold on tight" said Thomas in a laugh and he opened the throttle and the train flew forward.

Annie and Clarabel were knocked to the ground.

When they got up, they leaned out the window and yelled to Thomas.

"Oh my, slow down Thomas".

"Slow down, slow down, the signal is red" called Clarabel.

Thomas, who was now slowly applying the brakes, smiled.

"I always slow down when I come to a red signal".

Now Annie and Clarabel smiled.

"Only because we told you to" said Annie.

"Only because we keep you on track" said Clarabel.

Thomas chuckled as they rolled to a stop "you worry too much".

Suddenly, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel heard the strangest sound.

"Cinders and ashes, what's that" asked Thomas.

Suddenly they saw a small red car come down the track.

Onboard where STH and someone Thomas had never seen before.

He was surprised.

"Winston, please stop this car" said STH.

The man in the red suit pulled a lever and the car juttered to a stop.

STH straitened his hat.

"Wait there a moment Thomas; I need to talk to you".

Then the man driving the car pulled the lever again the car shot forward, then back past Thomas, then pulled up next to his engine.

"Good Morning Sir" said Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel.

"Good Morning you three" he then ushered to the person next to him.

"I would like to introduce Winston, he is my new track inspector, and this is his inspection car".

"Nice to meet you Winston" said Thomas from his engines cab.

"Nice to meet you Thomas" said Winston from the car.

"Now Thomas, I have an important job for you. Paxton and his diesel have been in an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. I have arranged with Mr. Percival to send you there in his place.

You will be working with Skarloey and the others. Your job will be to take loaded slate cars to the docks".

Thomas smiled "Thank you sir, I like working with Skarloey and his friends".

"Toby and his tram engine will take over on your branchline. But before you go, make shure to deliver the rest of these passengers." He then turned to Annie and Clarabel. "I'm sorry to say you two, that while Thomas is gone, you can't ride in the coaches for free".

"That's okay sir, we'll wait until Thomas comes back" they said together.

"I'll deliver these passengers and drop the coaches and Annie and Clarabel off at the Ffarquhar shunting yards sir" said Thomas.

"Good, now me and Winston must be off, we have a lot to do".

Then the car shot backwards.

"Don't worry, it's still early days" calls Winston to the passengers.

Thomas watches from his engines cab as Winston and STH roll down the line in the car.

Thomas chuckled as the signal turned green.

"We have a new friend" said Thomas.

"We like Winston" said Annie and Clarabel in unison.

Emily was taking Paxton to the hospital and his engine to the Dieselworks.

When they came to a red signal, Emily looked back at Paxton.

"I'm sorry you were in an accident Paxton, it must have hurt a lot".

Paxton, who was sitting on the floor with a few bandages on him, smiled at her.

"Oh, it's uh, not so bad Emily. A biff and a bash that's all".

Emily then hears Thomas' engine coming down the line.

Thomas stops his engine by Emily's and looks out.

"Hello Emily, Hello Paxton, are you alright".

"Not as bad as you think, I start to feel better when I get to the hospital".

"And what about your engine" asked Thomas.

"It just got biffed and bashed; they'll soon fix it up when it gets to the Dieselworks".

"Well I must go now, there waiting for me up at the Blue Mountain Quarry" and Thomas' engine rolled off down the line.

"Be careful up there Thomas" said Paxton.

But Thomas was already too far away to hear.

Thomas was excited that STH had given him the job of working with Skarloey and his friends. By the time he reached the Blue Mountain Quarry, he had almost forgotten about Paxton.

And then, Thomas saw what had happened to the bridge.

"Oh my" said Thomas as he climbed out of his engines cab.

Then Thomas saw a little red engine approach the turntable.

And then the driver stepped out of the cab.

"Hello Thomas" said Skarloey.

"Hello Skarloey, still driving the same engine" said Thomas with a smile.

"Of course, it's still works, so there's no reason not to" he said smiling.

Narrow guage engines are smaller than standard guage engines like Thomas'. They run on narrow rails.

"Hello Thomas" said Peter Sam from the upper terrace.

"Hello Thomas" said Sir Handel from the inside of the tunnel.

"Hello my friends" said Thomas, then Rheneas' engine pulled up next to him.

When Rheneas stepped out, Thomas saw that his shits sleeves were cut. He also saw that his engines paint was scratched on the left side.

"Rheneas, what happened? Were you in an accident to" he asked.

Rheneas looked at his engines battered paint and his torn sleeves.

"Well, I did get a few extra scraps and scratches Thomas". After a short pause "actually, I could really use a new".

Then Skarloey spoke up "it could have been worse, luckily, Rheneas is still safe and isn't badly injured. Ready for"

Then Rheneas cut in "a brand new shirt and fresh coat of paint for my engine" and him and Thomas chuckled.

Skarloey gave an upset smirk.

"As I was saying, ready for work".

Thomas smiled.

"Okay Skarloey, I'm ready to work my hardest. Just show me what I need to do".

So Thomas and Skarloey went off to work.


	17. BLue Mountain Mystery pt 3

Blue Mountain Mystery

Starts after the "working together song".

Thomas was pleased with his work at the quarry.

As night fell, he and his engine headed to Brendam Docks.

And that night, Thomas slept soundly. And so did his quarry friends.

The next morning, Thomas went back to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry.

He was using his engine to shunt cars.

Then, Thomas heard a rattle coming from inside the tunnel.

Suddenly a small green engine darted out. Thomas had never seen it before.

He called to the driver "hello, I'm Thomas".

But the engines driver didn't respond, and the engine had disappeared into another tunnel.

Then Sir Handel pulled his engine up to Thomas' and stepped out from the cab.

"Good Morning Thomas" he said with a smile.

"Good Morning Sir Handel" said Thomas as he climbed out of his engines cab.

"How are things" asked Sir Handel.

"Well actually, I just saw a small green engine dart from one tunnel to another. Do you know the driver"?

Thomas saw that Sir Handel had a concerned look on his face.

"Well now, uh, um. As shure, as these hills are high, um, I don't Know. Oh, it was probably a run-away car Thomas, Hu, there are lots of those around here" and Sir Handel jumped into his engines cab and left.

Thomas was very puzzled.

"I'm shure that wasn't a run-away truck".

But since he had work to do, he got back into the cab of his engine and started shunting again.

Later, Thomas was loading rocks into cars when he saw the green engine again on the upper terrace.

"Rheneas" he asked as Rheneas' engine pulled up beside his.

"Who is the driver of that little green engine" he asked.

Now Rheneas looked concerned.

"Engine, what engine. Don't know. Uh, very busy, can't stop, lots to do" he said as his engine puffed down the line.

"This is very strange" he said as he pulled his engine to load more cars.

Later that day, Thomas saw the green engine again.

Thomas blew his engines whistle.

"Hello, please stop, who are you" he called out.

But the engine didn't stop, and the driver didn't talk.

Thomas wanted to go after the engine, but he couldn't catch it on foot. And he couldn't fallow it along the narrow gauge rails; his engines wheels were too big.

Then, Rusty's engine pulled up near Thomas'.

"Rusty, do you know who drives that little green engine" he asked.

Now Rusty looked concerned.

"I think, I'm shure I think, it was a mountain goat" he said from his diesels cab.

"It wasn't a mountain goat, it was an engine" said Thomas.

"Hu, I'm afraid I can't help then" and him and his diesel rolled down the line.

Thomas was even more puzzled.

"Merrick" called Thomas from his E2's cab.

But Merrick had his cap over his eyes, his legs up on the controls, and was fast asleep.

Thomas blew his engines whistle.

"Wake up sleepy head" he called.

Suddenly Merrick opened his eyes, straitened his cap, and sat up.

"What, wu. Uh, have I missed something" he said sleepily as he pointed his crane towards the direction of Thomas' engine.

"Merrick, do you know the driver of a little green engine" called Thomas.

Merrick had a surprised look on his face.

"Uh, no Thomas, and, uuuhhhh, I think it's my nap time" he said softly and put his cap back over his eyes and fell asleep.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha ha ah" laughs Owen from his incline loader.

Thomas then throws a switch and has his engine pull up next to the unloading dock.

"Owen, can you help me? Do you know an engine driver that drives his engine in and out of Tunnels" he calls up to Owen.

Owen also had a concerned look on his face.

"Hu, almost all the engines drivers here drive their engines in and out of tunnels. Uh, going down. Next stop, quarry floor" said Owen as Rusty pushed two loaded slate cars onto the platform and they were lowered down to the unloading dock.

"No one wants to talk to me" said Thomas, and he pulled his engine towards where he first saw the green engine.

Skarloey's engine was parked across from the entrance.

Then, Thomas saw the green engine again, and he could see the driver. He looked like the same height as Skarloey, wore a green shirt, blue pants, white and green sneakers, and had lite brown hair.

The driver saw Thomas and was about to pull his engine away.

"Wait, driver, please, who are you"?

The green engine driver stared at Thomas, and then he hurried away again.

"Hurry Luke" called Skarloey.

But Thomas didn't want to lose him this time.

He and his engine raced after him.

The green engine driver tried to go through a tunnel, but his path was blocked by Skarloey's engine.

"I'm sorry Luke" said Rheneas worriedly.

"Oh my" called Luke and he reversed his engine down the line, with Thomas fallowing.

Then Luke bumped into Sir Handel's engine.

"Sorry" called Sir Handel as Luke tried to go back into the tunnel he came out of, but Peter Sam was blocking his way.

"Hello Luke, you're in a hurry" then Peter Sam saw Thomas and Gasped. "Oh, help" he said, then Rheneas blew his engines whistle.

"Luke, over here" he said as he pulled his engine into a siding, showing a clear shot to the tunnel.

Luke opened the throttle and pushed his engine down the line, with Thomas fallowing.

Then, Luke disappeared into the tunnel.

Thomas had lost him again, he was cross.

"Skarloey, who is Luke" he said as he reversed his engine back towards the others.

"Why does he keep chuffing away? Why will none of you talk to me about him" he asked them.

Skarloey was silent for a moment "He's a friend Thomas".

"I'm a friend. Why won't you tell me who he is? Then I can be his friend to" said Thomas.

The quarry was still and silent. Owen stopped working. And even Merrick woke up.

"Yes Thomas, you are our friend. And so, we will trust you".

The others nodded.

"What I am going to tell you, no one else must know".

After a pause, he spoke.

"Luke hides here, at the Blue Mountain Quarry, because, he is scared" said Skarloey.

"Why" asked Thomas.

"Because once, long ago, Luke did something very bad for the railway. He thinks that if anyone finds him, he'll be sent away from Sodor, Forever" said Skarloey.

"Sent Away" said Thomas. He was very surprised.

"That's right Thomas, sent away".

He paused again "So, here in the Blue Mountain Quarry, we make shure that our friend Luke, always stays hidden. That way, no one will find him. And he won't be sent away."

But Thomas was still puzzled.

"What did Luke do that was so bad" he asked.

"You know enough now Thomas. And remember, everything you heard, you must not tell anyone else" said Skarloey sternly.

Thomas paused, but then he nodded.

"Are you shure there isn't anything you can tell me" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Skarloey looked down, then he turned to Thomas.

"The one thing I can tell you is that he said it affected the railway" then he climbed into his engines cab and left.

Thomas looked at the tunnel that Luke's had disappeared into. Then Thomas saw Luke's engine inside the tunnel, and Luke was looking at him through on of the cab windows.

He looked at Thomas for a moment, then him and his engine disappeared.


	18. Blue Mountain Mystery pt 4

Blue Mountain Mystery

That evening, Thomas was taking cars of slate to the docks.

His arms were tired and his legs were ready to fall, but Thomas didn't mind, his brain was buzzing with thoughts of Luke.

When he stopped his engine at a signal, he talked to himself.

"Why does Luke have to hide away like that? Why is he so scared of being found? What could he have done for the railway that is bad enough to be sent away from Sodor?

The signal dropped, and Thomas pulled his engine down the line.

Thomas had to find out what Luke had done. He wanted to know the whole story.

When he got home that night, he went straight to his room.

Then his computer started buzzing. Thomas walked over and saw that Percy and the others wanted to speak with him.

He clicked okay, and Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, and Lady appeared on little screens.

Thomas was so busy thinking, he didn't say hello, and Percy noticed this.

"What's the matter Thomas, you didn't say hello" said Percy.

Thomas was brought back to his friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry Percy, I was thinking" said Thomas.

"What about" asked Percy in a curious voice.

Thomas had to be careful; he couldn't talk about Luke, even to his best friend.

"What do you all think, is the worst thing someone could do for a railway? Something really bad" he asked his friends.

They all thought, but then Percy spoke up.

"Well, one of the worst things that I've ever done, was when".

_(FLASHBACK STARTS) _

"I was trying to show everyone how quietly I could pull my engine up to the station. But what I didn't see was what was in front of me. My engine crashed right into STH's baggage trolley. Baggage, cloths, and sticky jam, flew up into the air. I got out of my engine and rushed up to the platform. I was about to apologies to STH, but then the sticky jam came down, and fell over me, the passengers, and STH." The jam lands on Percy's head, a pair of trousers rap around his neck, and a top hat lands in his hand. "He was very cross with me" and Percy gives a weak smile to STH, but he gives him a glare and swipes his hat back.

_(End of Flashback)_

"You didn't mean to crash into the baggage trolley Percy, it was an accident. I think what I did was fare worse" said Henry.

_(Flashback Starts)_

"I refused to move my engine out of the tunnel, because I didn't want to get its paint wet in the rain. STH was really cross. So cross, in fact, he walled my engine up in the tunnel. The worst part, was that I had to stay there with it. That was bad."

_(FLASHBACK ENDS) _

"Do you remember the day, I was shunting cars at the mine" asked Thomas.

_(FLASHBACK STARTS) _

"I knew I shouldn't push my engine past the danger sign, but I wanted to see what would happen if I did. I went right past it, into a siding, and my engine fell down into the mine. I was thrown out of the cab and landed at the bottom. Gordon's engine had to pull mine out, and Gordon had to pull me out."

_(END FLASHBACK) _

"That was very bad" said Emily.

"But not bad enough to be sent away from Sodor forever" said Thomas.

"FOREVER, that would be terrible" said Percy.

"Unthinkable" said Edward.

Everyone thought, then one by one, they all said goodnight and went to sleep, all except Thomas.

"Don't worry Luke, I'll find a way to help you" said Thomas, and he started to get ready for work tomorrow.

The next morning, the Blue Mountain Quarry was busy. Rocky was using his rail crane to lift and load stones from the broken Blondin Bridge.

Rheneas was looking at his engines battered paint and his torn shirt sleeve when Skarloey pulled his engine up next to his.

"I don't like these scrapes and scratches, then make me look"

"Stupid" said Peter Sam as his engine rolled by, then he started to laugh.

"Clumsy" said Rusty as his diesel came down the ramp, and he also laughed.

"They make you look like a very hard worker" said Skarloey.

"That needs"

"A brand new shirt" said Skarloey and Rheneas together.

And they started to laugh.

Then, Thomas arrived.

"Skarloey, I've asked all my friends. Were shure that there is nothing someone could do for the railway, that is bad enough to be sent away from Sodor" said Thomas with a smile.

But Skarloey look angry/scared.

"Thomas, have you talked to the others about Luke"?

"No, I told you I wouldn't do that. I'm trying to help Luke, I want to be his friend" said Thomas with another smile.

From inside the tunnel, two eyes watched.

"Very well Thomas, keep it moving" said Skarloey.

And Thomas' engine rolled over the turntable towards the loading dock.

Skarloey also reversed his engine down the line.

Then, Thomas saw that Skarloey's engine was about to hit the pile of rocks Rocky's crane was loading.

Thomas blew his engines whistle.

"Rocky, watch out. Stop Skarloey" yelled Thomas.

Skarloey put on the brakes and Rocky shut off his crane.

"Oh, sorry Skarloey. Oh that was close" said Rocky.

"Oh my, thank you Thomas" said Skarloey.

"Happy to help Skarloey" he said with a smile.

"You saved this railway the trouble of finding a new driver for this engine, you are a good friend" said Skarloey.

The others cheered, and Luke felt happy to. He pulled his engine out of the tunnel and towards Thomas.

Thomas was shunting, then he saw the green engine pull up next to him and the driver stepped out from the cab.

"Oh, Hello Luke" said Thomas as he stepped out of his engines cab.

"Hello Thomas, I'm sorry I hid from you. I didn't know you and I was scared, but now, well, I wonder, would you be my friend" he said and held out his hand.

Thomas smiled and shook it.

"I'd like that Luke. I'd like that very much".

**Hope you are enjoying he story, don't forget to review. The next chapter will be up later. **


	19. Blue Mountain Mystery pt 5

Blue Mountain Mystery

(Starting after "Working Together")

Suddenly, the quarry echoed with the sound of a very strange horn. Luke was scared.

He pulled his engine quickly down the line and into a tunnel.

The horn was from Winston's inspection car. This time it was carrying Winston, STH, and Mr. Percival.

**(I know Winston is a two seater in the show, but just imagine him with four seats)**

Winston's car juttered up next to Thomas' engine. STH then straitened his hat and looked at Thomas.

"Hello Thomas, I have news for you. Paxton has made a full recovery and his engine has been repaired".

Then Mr. Percival spoke "Thank you for you work Thomas, Paxton will now take over again".

"And you will return to your Branchline" said STH.

"Yes sir" said Thomas sadly as Winston's car pulled away.

Thomas was sad, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with Luke, but he couldn't now.

Thomas got out of the cab and uncoupled his engine from the freight cars and pulled his engine up to the tunnel. He got out again and called into it "Luke, please come out. You don't have to hide from me, were friends now".

Then, Luke's engine pulled out of the tunnel, and Luke stepped out from the cab.

"Why do you keep hiding Luke? Skarloey told me, you are scared you will be sent away from Sodor, I'm shure you won't be" said Thomas with a smile.

"But Thomas, I did something very bad" said Luke worriedly.

Thomas could see that Luke was scared; he wanted to make him feel better.

"I've done bad things to Luke, we all have. One time, I pulled my engine past a danger sign, and we both fell into a mine, and I'm still here" said Thomas with a bigger smile.

Luke started to chuckle, and so did Thomas. They were so busy talking; they didn't see Paxton had come back to the quarry.

Paxton was about to couple his engine up to some slate cars, but then he saw Thomas and Luke talking. He stopped working and listened closely.

"I'll tell you what I did Thomas, but no one else must know" said Luke seriously.

"I promise Luke" said Thomas. And Luke began to tell his story.

(FLASHBACK)

"A long time ago, I worked in Wales on the Talyllyn railway. My parents were always traveling, so I took care of myself. One day, the manager called me and Midlander into his office. He told us that there was a spot opening on Sodor and one of us could take it. I instantly asked for the spot, and he said yes. Two days later, I was walking up the gain plank of a large ship. I was very happy; me and my engine (which was being loaded onto the deck) were leaving Wales for the first time. I went to the main deck and waved goodbye to my railway friends, cousins, Aunts, and Uncles. Then one of the crew members showed me to my room. When we walked in, there was already someone there, he was reading on one of the two beds. The crew man said this would be my roommate for the trip. He came from far away, wore blue pants, yellow and white sneakers, and a yellow shirt with a symbol on the left side. He drove a yellow engine, and also spoke a different language." The teen walked over and put his hand out, "Hola. ¿A donde vas? ¿Vas a Sodor?". "A language I couldn't understand" but Luke did shake his hand. Then the ships horn blew, and they were off. A few days later, Luke is at the front of the ship, looking through a telescope. "A storm was coming in, the sea was rough, but I was happy. I could see Sodor! I couldn't wait to get off the boat." Then cuts to the docks. "At Brendam Docks, there was hussel and bustle. Cranes clanked, dock man shouted, and engines rolled by. I had been so amazed by the docks; I forgot that I had to hurry. I ran back to my room and grabbed my backpack; the crew would get my bag later. I ran to the deck the gain plank was on, and saw that teenager with a yellow shirt walking through the door, but I wanted to be the first off the boat. 'Me first' Luke yelled as he ran through the door, down the plank, and past the other teen."

(STOP FLASHBACK)

"But then" said Luke, who was looking close to tears.

"What happened Luke" asked Thomas.

"I knocked that teenager into the sea" said Luke with a tear in his eye. Paxton was so shocked he almost fell over.

"How" asked Thomas.

Luke looked down.

(CONTINUE FLASHBACK)

Shows Luke just about to pass the yellow shirted teen. "I just bumped into him and sent him splashing into the sea". Luke rushes past the teen, gives him a slight bump, and keeps on running. Then, he hears a yell and looks back. The teen slipped over the railing, and down into the sea. "The sound was terrible. I waited for him to come back up, but I didn't see him come up. I wanted to stay, but the men said I should leave. A red bus then came to take me to my new house here. The driver tried to cheer me up by talking about his race with a steam engine, but it didn't work. That night, I was trying to sleep. I heard the storm thunder outside, but I could only think about that poor man."

(END FLASHBACK)

"I found out later that they had found him, but when they did, he was sick and ill looking. They took him to the hospital, but no one heard from him after that. He must have, passed on, he couldn't be a hard worker anymore. And it was all because I wanted to get off first, it was my fault. If I waited my tern Thomas, I would have never knocked him into the sea" said Luke.

"But Luke, that was a long time ago" said Thomas.

"I'm still scared Thomas, Skarloey and the others know I'm here, but I'm shure if anyone else finds me, they'll tell Mr. Percival, and he'll tell STH, and they will tell the police, then they will send me away from Sodor forever" said Luke, Thomas could tell he was very scared.

Then, Skarloey and his engine pulled up next to Paxton's. Skarloey saw that Paxton was not working.

"Come along Paxton, what are you standing there for, get those legs moving" called Skarloey. Paxton jumped as he heard Skarloey's voice. He grabbed the shunters pole and coupled his engine to the slate cars.

Thomas and Luke were surprised. "Paxton" said Thomas. "Oh my" said Luke, and he hopped into his engines cab and reversed his engine back into the tunnel. Thomas looked at Paxton.

"What are you doing here" asked Thomas.

"Oh, um, hello Thomas. I've, um, I've, well, I've come to take slate to the docks. That's my job again, STH told me. Ha, ha, Hu" Paxton laughed weakly. "Uh, scuse me" he said as he jumped into his diesels cab and reversed down the line.

Thomas looked back at the tunnel. "Luke, Luke, please come out to say goodbye" said Thomas. But Luke's engine didn't come out, and Luke didn't say goodbye. Luke was scared, and Thomas knew why.

"I'm sorry Luke, I have to go back to my Branchline now, but I will come back" called Thomas into the tunnel. "Remember Luke, I am your friend".

As Thomas and his engine left the BMQ, he knew he had to help his new friend Luke.

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with school, and I like to read others stories. The next chapter will show Thomas trying to find the driver of a yellow engine. I will also be showing Victors account of what happened. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Blue Mountain Mystery pt 6

**Sorry for the long wait guys, been really busy. There is also a problem I need to address. Because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, I will not be posting more chapters until I get more. If you want to see more chapters, post more reviews. Thanks, enjoy the chapter.**

Blue Mountain Mystery

The next morning, on Thomas' Branchline, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, but Thomas wasn't smiling. He was too busy thinking about Luke. He was so busy thinking, he didn't see that he was slowly opening the throttle.

Annie and Clarabel, who were in the coach behind Thomas' engine, looked out the window and were shocked.

"Clattering coaches'" said Annie. "Slow Down, STOP" called Clarabel as they flew past a red signal.  
"We've overran the signal Thomas" said Clarabel.

"Oh" said Thomas as he was pulled back to reality and applied the brakes. "I'm sorry, silly me" said Thomas as he reversed his engine back to the points and into a siding.

"Silly you" said Clarabel. "Clever us" said Annie.

Then, Toby came by with his tram engine. Thomas crossed his engines cab and looked out. "Thank you for helping out on my Branchline Toby" said Thomas. "Happy to help Thomas" said Toby. "Can you help me again" asked Thomas. Toby looked worried. "I'm happy to help again Thomas, but I am a little busy". "Please, I have to do something very important" said Thomas. So a workman uncoupled Thomas' engine from the coaches. "Thank you Toby" called Thomas as his engine pulled out of the siding. "Where are you going" called Annie, "What are you doing" called Clarabel. "When will you be back" asked Toby as he pulled his engine in front of the points. But Thomas was already too far away to hear. "Thomas" called Toby as he reversed his engine into the siding. "Oh my, come on then Annie and Clarabel, let's get to work" said Toby. For a second, Annie and Clarabel though they would get in trouble if they were caught riding in the coaches for free without Thomas being there, but they almost instantly forgot about it. "Were right behind you Toby" they said together.

As Thomas' engine raced down the line, he suddenly had an idea. "Maybe I can find that foreign teen, maybe I can find out what really happened, it doesn't seem likely that he would just disappear" he said. He knew what he had to do first; he had to find that yellow engine.

So, Thomas looked all over Sodor for the yellow engine. He looked at Knaphord Station. He searched the shunting yards, but the only engine there was Stanley's. He searched on all the costal tracks, but he only saw Duck and Oliver's engines. And he even searched at Whiffs Waste Dump. But he didn't find any yellow engine, or some who looked foreign.

Then, when Thomas approached a set of points, he saw Edward and his engine pulling a freight train. They were waiting for the signal to turn green.

"Hello Thomas" said Edward. "Edward, I'm looking for a foreign teen that drives an old yellow engine, have you seen anyone like that" he asked. "No Thomas, I haven't. You could try the Dieselworks" Edward suggested. "Thank you Edward, I will" said Thomas, and he and his engine rattled away down the line. "Thomas, why are you looking for someone who drives an old yellow engine" Edward called to Thomas. But once more, Thomas was already too far away to hear.

At the entrance to the Dieselworks, Thomas looked for a yellow engine. He could see lots of scrap engines and lots of engine parts, but none of them were yellow. Thomas got out of his engines cab and started looking. He looked at the engines that passed by, but the only ones that did were Salty's and Diesel 10's. Then, as Thomas was turning a corner, he saw Diesel and Paxton talking near their engines, which were in a siding. Then, Thomas heard something that almost made his heart stop.

"And that's when Luke, pushed that foreign teen into the sea, and he was never seen again" said Paxton. Thomas gasped; Paxton was telling 'Devious Diesel' all about Luke.

Diesel, who was leaning against his engine, nodded. "You are right to tell me Paxton, we don't want someone like that on our island. He could knock one of us into the sea next, it could be you" said Diesel. "Oh my" said Paxton, he was scared. "We'll tell STH, and he'll tell Mr. Percival, and they will tell the police, and together, they'll make shure Luke leaves Sodor forever" he said to Paxton.

When Thomas heard this, he raced back to his engine and reversed it down the line. Diesel heard Thomas running and walked around the corner. "Who's there" he called, then he saw Thomas' engine disappear down the line. "Thomas" said Diesel crossly. He looked at Paxton. "We must hurry Paxton, Thomas is a tricky engine driver, whatever he's doing, we must be there before him" and he jumped into his diesels cab and rolled away. "Oh my" said Paxton worriedly as he jumped into his diesels cab and rolled away.

As Thomas left the Dieselworks, he thought his hardest.

"I don't know where else to look. Someone must know what happened to that teenager, maybe someone at Brendam Docks, somebody like… Cranky" said Thomas. He blew his engines whistle and raced off to the docks.

Thomas' engine raced into Brendam Docks, he was very excited. He stepped out of the cab and yelled to Cranky.

"Cranky, I need your help. Do you remember a foreign teenager that fell into the sea" he called. Cranky, who was in his dockyard crane, looked down, he had an annoyed look on his face. "I'm busy" he said as he used his crane to load cargo Emily had brought. "Please Cranky, this is important" he called again. "Lots of things are important Thomas" Cranky called back. Thomas was getting cross. "Cranky, do you remember seeing a teenager with a yellow shirt getting pulled out of the sea" asked Thomas. "Maybe I did" said Cranky as his crane picked up more cargo. "Where did he go Cranky" asked Thomas. Thomas' questions were making Cranky cross. He looked down at Thomas. "All I can remember was that his leg was broken, and I couldn't understand a word he said. Also, his engine got damaged during the storm". "So wha" but then a diesel horn sounded around the docks. Diesel and Paxton's diesels rolled up. "What are you doing here Diesel" asked Thomas. Diesel poked out of his engines cab. "I'm looking for STH, where is he Cranky" asked Diesel. Cranky was very cross. "I'm busy, how should I know. What is this; ask Cranky day" and he went back to work.

Suddenly, an idea flew into Thomas' head. "Of course, thank you Cranky" said Thomas, and he and his engine rolled down the line. As Thomas rolled by, Paxton spoke. "I'm sorry Thomas, I didn't mean to" he said to Thomas.

But Thomas' engine was already thundering down the track. James' engine was coming down the opposite track pulling a freight train. "Slow down Thomas, where are you going so fast" he asked as Thomas' engine flew by. "The Steamworks" yelled Thomas. "Why, Thomas" James called back. "Cranky said that teens engine was damaged. Where else would you take a damaged engine" Thomas said to himself.

Thomas and his engine pulled up to the steamworks. "Hello Thomas, how are WHA" said Kevin as his rode crane hit an engine wheel and crashed. Thomas' engine rolled over the turntable and up to Victors engine. Victor was giving his engines pistons a good oil. "Kevin" said Victor when he heard the crash. "Sorry boss" Kevin called back. Thomas got out of his engines cab. "Victor, do you remember fixing yellow engine, its driver once fell into the sea. He spoke a different language". "¡Calderas hirvientes!" said Victor in a surprised tone. "What did you say" asked Thomas, he looked confused. Thomas saw Victors wide eyes. "Oh my, it was you Victor. You were the teenager that fell into the sea" said Thomas. "You are right Thomas, it was me" said Victor. "Please tell me what happened" asked Thomas. A crash then came from somewhere in the Steamworks. "Sorry Boss" called Kevin. Victor looked back at Thomas. "I have never spoken about this Thomas; it was a long time ago."

(_Flashback starts_)

"Far away, in my country (Cuba), I was told that there was a spot opening on Sodor. There were only two spots and one was already taken, so I asked for the second one. When they said yes, I told my parents and they were happy for me. A few days later, I went to the docks to board the ship. I said goodbye to my parents, friends, and my girlfriend Algena. When I had settled into my room, I looked around. The ship was big; we said many seas over many days. I spent most of my time reading. Before we reached Sodor, we made a stop. I thought it was for cargo, but I heard a loud noise from the decks, and then a crewmember and another teenager walk into my room. Since the crewmember was from my country, he told me that this would be my roommate for the rest of the trip." Victor walks over and puts his hand out. "Hola. ¿A donde vas? ¿Vas a Sodor? We didn't speak the same language, but I could tell he was excited." The ships horn sounds and they are off.

(_Flashback Stops_)

"As we sailed into Sodor, a storm gathered" said Victor. Thomas listened carefully.

(_Flashback Starts_)

"The sky darkened, the waves rolled, and the ship rocked. I was in the engine room, looking at the engines. Then, I accidentally stepped in a puddle of oil. I didn't think much of it, so I left and walked towards my room. When I was coming up the staircase to get to my room, I slipped and nearly fell. I was a little worried, but then they announced that we were arriving at the docks. I ran back to my room and got my backpack. I got to the deck with the gangplank on it and started walking down it, but then I heard someone shout. 'Me first' and then that other teenager with a green shirt bumped into me. Since my shoes were covered in oil, I slipped. I grabbed onto the railing, but it snapped and I fell into the sea. I was whirred around under the water, then my leg hit something hard. It felt like it was broken, but I had to keep swimming. When I reached the surface, I was far from the docks. Then I saw a pile of rocks and swam to it. When I climbed on, the dock men shouted and said that because the weather was so bad, they would have to wait until the storm was over to get me. (A few days later). When I was finally rescued, my shirt were torn, my leg was broken, and I was very ill."

(Flashback stops)

"You must have been very frightened" said Thomas. "Yes, but the scariest thing of all, was that no one understood me" said Victor. "So what did you do" asked Thomas. "I learned your language, my first word, was red". "Why red" asked Thomas. "Because my friend, after I got better and came to the steamworks to repair my engine, it had to be repainted, and I had to get some new shirts to wear, and red was the color I chose. A bright new color, for me and my engines bright new lives on Sodor. Ha ha ha ha ha" laughed Victor and Thomas. Then, Thomas gasped. "Of course, when Luke bumped into you, you fell into the sea because your shoes were covered in oil and the chains broke. It was an accident. And you didn't pass on, you got better. I must tell Luke right away. Thank you victor, thank you for telling me" and Thomas reversed to exit the steamworks. But Victor was very confused and had lots of questions. "Thomas, who is Luke, was he the one who bumped into me. Thomas" called Victor. "Bye Thomas" said Kevin as Thomas left and his crane almost tipped over again.

**WHOA, that was a long chapter. Remember to review or there won't be any more chapters. Also, I need some help. I'm having trouble with the scene where Luke saves Thomas. If you have an idea, PM me and tell me. **


	21. Blue Mountain Mystery pt 7

**Sorry for the long wait, but if you want more chapters, post more reviews. Because I couldn't think of a different way for Luke to save Thomas, I'm just going to fallow the movie one. Hope you enjoy the last part of "Humanized Blue Mountain Mystery".**

Blue Mountain Mystery

But Thomas was already racing to the Blue Mountain Quarry, as fast as his engine would go. "Now I know the whole story, now I know what really happened. Luke won't have to be scared anymore" he said smiling. Then he gasped. "Oh my". Thomas saw Diesel's engine pull up under the iron bridge. Thomas pulled up under the bridge, staying hidden. He saw Winston's car on the track and STH was onboard. Diesel got out of his engines cab and walked over to him.

"Paxton told me all about him sir, he's hiding somewhere up at the quarry. He pushes people into the sea. He's a danger to us all, he has to go" Diesel said sternly. "Enough Diesel, I don't know what you're talking about. What I do know is that Mavis' engine needs fixing, and no one is helping her. Please shunt her engine to the Dieselworks for repairs, Immediately" STH said sternly. "But sir" said Diesel. "Now Diesel" STH said firmly. So Diesel huffed and got back in his engines cab. He rolled his engine up to Mavis'. "Thank you Diesel, your very kind" Mavis said with a smile. "That was lucky" said Thomas.

As the two engines rolled away, STH looked at Paxton. "And Paxton, I don't know why you are fallowing Diesel about, you should be working at the quarry" he said sternly. Paxton looked worried. "of course sir, I'm sorry sir, I um… sorry; um…" he said stuttering. "And I should be working on my Branchline, but I have to see Luke first" Thomas said to himself. Then Winston started his car. "Forward Winston" STH told him. Then the car shot back "not that way" said STH nervously. "Never mind sir, it's still early days" said Winston with a smile. "Yes Winston, early says" he said softly, and they headed down the line. "Oh my" said Thomas, and his engine rolled under the bridge and down the line. Paxton glanced down nervously.

Thomas worked hard to keep his engine going at high speeds. He had to get to the Blue Mountain Quarry before Diesel. He had to tell Luke what really happened to the foreign teen. James and his engine were at the coal hopper taking on coal. "Hello again Thomas" James called from his engines cab. "Sorry James, can't stop, bye" Thomas called as his engine rushed past. James was surprised. "For a little guy and a little engine, they can be quite fast" he said.

Thomas hurried into the Blue Mountain Quarry. Skarloey and Rheneas were talking by their engines, which were near the turntable. "But Skarloey, I've been bumped again. Now, I really need a new shirt" he complained. "You have to stop bumping into things Rheneas. And if you want a new shirt so bad, why don't you just go and get another one" he asked. "Because, these shirts are expensive, I've been trying to talk to Mr. Percival so I can ask him for overtime, but he's always busy" Rheneas said sadly. Then Thomas pulled up. "hello Thomas" said Skarloey. "Where's Luke" asked Thomas. Luke's engine pulled up to Thomas'. "hello Thomas" said Luke from his engine's cab. Thomas ran up to Luke. "Luke, I have wonderful news for you. I talked to Victor. He told me what happened when you were getting off the ship. He said" but then Thomas was cut off. "WHAT DID YOU DO" asked Skarloey angrily. "I, I talked to Victor" Thomas said nervously. "You talked to Victor" asked Luke nervously. "Yes, but" then he was cut off again. "We told you not to talk to the others about this". "And you have" said Rheneas. "We thought you were our friend" said Peter Sam. "I thought you were MY friend" said Luke sternly. "BUT YOUR NOT" they said together, and Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Sir Handel hopped into their engines and puffed away. "Please wait, it's not what you think" said Thomas. Suddenly, a Diesel horn echoed around the Blue Mountain Quarry. Diesel and Paxton had arrived. Luke hopped into his engines cab and hurried away. Diesel looked over and saw Luke's engine reversing down the line. "Is that him, are you the one who pushes others into the sea. I've heard all about you" said Diesel as Luke's engine disappeared into a tunnel. Skarloey and the others raced away from Thomas, Diesel and Paxton, on the upper terraces of the quarry. "Don't listen to Diesel, let me explain" called Thomas. "No Thomas, don't explain anything, we can see what you've done" Skarloey called back. "Go away Thomas" called Sir Handel. "Go back to your Branchline" called Peter Sam. Then, Thomas saw Luke's engine rolling on the upper terrace. "Luke, don't run away, please listen" Thomas called. Luke looked down at Thomas and his engine. "I don't want to listen to you, ever again" he called, and he and his engine raced into a tunnel.

Thomas knew that Skarloey and the others thought he had let them down. They thought Thomas had let Luke down, and that was worst of all. He felt terrible. Diesel walked up to Thomas' engine. "Know, STH and Mr. Percival will sort you friend out, once and for all" said Diesel, and he chuckled evilly. Thomas had to talk to Luke, so he had to get up to the upper terrace. He saw an elevator that lead up there. "Let's get this moving" said Thomas, and he ran to the elevator. But when he got there, it said you had to have a quarry pass to use it. "Great" said Thomas "now how am I supposed to get up there"? Then, Thomas heard Owen. "Going down, next stop, bottom of the hill" he said as the platform slid to the bottom. When Thomas looked up at Owen, he saw Luke's engine passing over a bridge. Thomas ran back to his engine and blew the whistle. "LUKE" called Thomas. "Thomas, what are you doing" asked Diesel. Thomas rolled his engine up to the loading dock, he had an idea. Rocky was near the platform loading some derailed cars onto flatbeds. Thomas pulled up next to him. "Rocky please, lift my engine onto Owens platform, I have to talk to Luke" said Thomas. "Wait, what" asked Rocky. "I need to get to the upper terrace, and if I can't use the elevator, I need to use Owens engine" said Thomas. "Well, I don't know Thomas" said Rocky. "Please Rocky" said Thomas. Rocky looked down, then he looked back at Thomas. "Okay, if you say so, but hold tight Thomas" he called as he swung his crane over Thomas' engine. Diesel gasped "Thomas" he called. Even Owen was surprised. "What are you doing Thomas, your engines too heavy for my platform". Thomas leaned out of the cab. "I need you to pull my engine up Owen, I know you can do it, your engines strong. Try your hardest" he called. So Owen went and put more fuel into the engine, flipped some switches, and went back to the main big lever. "Okay Thomas, going up, next stop, the top of the hill" and Owen started to pull the lever down. And with this, he started to pull Thomas and his engine up the incline, towards Luke.

Diesel pulled his engine up the unloading platform. He got out and looked up. "Come down Luke, Thomas can't help you, we know what you've done, and what you did was bad. You'll have to leave Sodor, STH will make shure of that" he called. Luke heard this, and he pulled his engine down the line. "Don't listen to him Luke, I know what really happened. You didn't do anything wrong" called Thomas. "Nonsense Thomas" Diesel turned and looked at Paxton. "Paxton, go and find STH, tell him to come here" said Diesel. "No Paxton, Luke needs your help, race to the steamworks and tell Victor to come" called Thomas. "oh my, oh my" said Paxton. "GO" called Diesel. And Paxton left. "To bad Thomas, you can't save your friend now" said Diesel. "Yes I can Diesel, Owen you did it, well done" said Thomas as his engine reached the top.

Owen, now huffing, put a pole in a hole to keep the big lever from sliding back down. "Top floor (huff) upper terrace (huff) bolder drop (huff) and Blondin Bridge" he huffed. "Luke, Luke" called Thomas as he pulled his engine down the line. But then, there was trouble. His engines wheels were too big for the narrow gauge tracks. "oh dear" said Owen. Thomas engine rolled down a small track towards a cliff. Then, his engine hit the buffers. The buffers stayed intact, but the impact knocked them lose, and Thomas was flung off the footplate. He rolled to the cliff and fell off. But luckily, he grabbed onto the side. Thomas was in danger. "HELP, HELP, HELP" he called. Then, he heard a whistle. Luke pulled his engine up to the cliff. "Watch out Thomas, he's going to push you off now. Just like he did with that foreign teen" said Diesel. Everyone watched Luke. Luke ran to the cliff. "Thomas, don't worry. I'm going to pull you up" he called. "What" asked Thomas as Luke grabbed his hands. "Trust me, I can do this. I'm your friend" and he started to pull back up. Thomas climbed and Luke pulled. Soon, Thomas was back on the ground. "Thank you Luke" said Thomas. "No problem" said Luke. They walked back to their engines, and reversed them towards Owens engines.

The others blew their engines whistles. "Well done Luke" called Skarloey. "Hurray" said Rheneas. Even Merrick woke up. "Very well done, to all of you" he said as Thomas pulled his engine onto Owens engines platform. But then, the platform jerked down. "Cinders and Ashes" said Thomas. The pole that was holding the lever down had snapped and now Owen has holding the lever, trying to keep it from flying down. "Steady, next stop, your too heavy" he called. Then, the lever jerked out of his hands and shot forwards. The platform flew down the incline. Taking Thomas, his engine, and Luke and his engine (which was coupled to Thomas' engine) down the incline. "Oh no" called the others as they rushed to the incline. "WOAH" called Thomas and Luke. The bottom of the incline was coming up fast. "Fizzling fireboxes" said Thomas as he and Luke's engines hit the bottom. Thomas was shure his eyes were spinning.

"Marvelous" called Skarloey. "huff" huffed Diesel, then a strange horn echoed throughout the quarry. Winston's car rolled into the quarry, with Winston, STH, and Mr. Percival. STH was cross. "What is going on here. Thomas, whatever are you doing" he asked. Thomas and Luke climbed down a latter to the bottom. "I'm sorry sir, I". "I told you to work on your branchline, but you're not; Toby is" he said sternly. "I'm sorry sir, I". "Rocky, bring those engines down from the unloading platform" said Mr. Percival. "Oh, yes sir" said Rocky. Then Diesel spoke. "I can explain sir" and he pointed to Luke, who then hid behind Thomas. "That teenager there is called Luke. He's bad. He knocked a foreign teen into the sea. Thomas had been hiding him here" said Diesel. STH stared first at Luke, and then at Thomas. "It's not like that sir" Thomas began, but then he saw Paxton's diesel pull up behind Diesels engine. Another teen with a red shirt jumped down from the diesels cab. Thomas smiled. "PAXTON, you brought Victor" he cheered. Victor walked up to Winston's car. "Victor, what are you doing here" asked STH. "Sir, I have come to meet someone I have not seen in a very long time. His name, is Luke" he said. Thomas stepped over and pushed Luke towards Victor. "Victor, this is Luke" he said smiling. Victor also smiled. "Hello Luke, my friend. It's been a very long time. You didn't push me Luke. I slipped off the boat. My shoes were covered in oil and the chains broke, it was an accident. It wasn't you fault" he said kindly. But Luke looked confused. "But, it can't be you, you don't wear a yellow shirt, and you don't speak a different language". Victor chuckled. "Buenos dias, Luke. Me llamo Victor. ¡Es un placer volverte a ver!" he said smiling. Luke gasped. "That's the language". "That's right my friend" said Victor. "But the person on the boat with me wore a yellow shirt" he asked confused. "That's very true, I did wear yellow shirts. But I got new red ones when I got better" he explained. "you didn't "pass on"" he asked. "no, I got better, and went to the steamworks. That's where I work, come down to visit me. I would love to talk. Your engine could get a coat of paint, a polish, a brush. It would look brand new" said Victor smiling. Then, Luke started to laugh. But then Rheneas (who was at the top of the incline) spoke. "Speaking of paint Victor, I've been thinking about having my engine repainted. Oh, and Sir" he said speaking to Mr. Percival "me and Skarloey have been talking about me getting some overtime to pay for a new shirt for me" he called. "Uh not now Rheneas" said Skarloey. Mr. Percival chuckled. "Don't worry Rheneas, well pay for a new shirt for you" and then he turned to Luke. "And Luke, I am very pleased to meet you, at last, welcome to my railway" he said happily. Then STH turned to Diesel. "It seems Diesel, that you were wrong. You did not find out the whole story, before you caused confusion and delay. It is always important to find out what really happened, because what really happened is what really matters" he said sternly. "Yes sir" said Diesel sadly.

"Today is a very happy day for Mr. Percival, and all his workers" said STH happily. "Thomas has made it a happy day sir, he's my hero, he's my friend" said Luke. Thomas smiled. "Well done Thomas, I am proud of you" said STH. "Thank you sir" said Thomas. "And that is why I will forgive you for not working on your branchline" STH said with a smile. "Yes sir, thank you sir" said Thomas. "Mr. Percival, we should be very proud of all our workers" said STH. "Indeed, new ones and old ones, you are all". "REALLY HARD WORKERS" they said together. And everyone, especially Thomas and Luke, smiled with joy.

A few days later, Thomas was pulled up to the steamworks. Luke was there with Victor. "Hello Thomas" said Luke. "Hello Luke, hello Victor" said Thomas. "Hello Thomas, I know you've been looking for someone who wears yellow shirts and drives a yellow engine, well, I think I found him" said Victor. Thomas looked confused. "Thomas, meet the yellow shirt teen" said Victor, and a yellow engine rolled out of the steamworks, and someone with a yellow shirt hopped out of the cab. "Tada" said the teen. "RHENEAS" said Victor and Luke. "Its me" said Rheneas. And they all started to laugh.

**Hope you liked the humanized Blue Mountain Mystery. The next few chapters will be originals. Then, I will do remakes of classic episodes. Remember to review so the next chapter will come sooner. **


	22. Profiles 2

**As requested by EagleScout, I'm doing another profile chapter. This one will tell about some the characters that I have, are going to, or haven't shown in story. Remember to review more so that the next chapter will come sooner. Enjoy. **

Rosie

Personality: Rosie is very cheerful and almost never gets upset. She doesn't like fighting and would enjoy if everyone got along.

History: Rosie used to go to a small school on the mainland, but transferred when her family moved to Sodor. When she saw Thomas, she thought he was amazing. Because she didn't know how to talk to him correctly, she copied him instead. This only annoyed Thomas, which lead him to think SHE was annoying. Later when Thomas told her she just wanted to be friends, she gladly took it, not wanting to break a good friendship. She now has her eyes on Percy, who she thinks is quit.

Appearance: Rosie wears a pink/purple shirt, blue jeans, and white and purple sneakers. She has freckles on her cheeks and has shoulder length black hair.

Job: Rosie drives a SR USA Class 0-6-0T for the North Western Railway. She mostly assigned to take freight trains, but is also seen pushing Rocky's rail crane around the search and rescue center.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown brother and sister.

Love Interests: Percy

Molly

Personality: Molly is proud of her appearance, but is very sensitive. Her feelings are easily hurt and she gets embarrassed very easily, but she can have the courage to do things right. She tries to avoid any conflict as it tends to upset her. She also tries to help James when he gets upset.

History: Molly was distant from most of the others students in middle school. When she came to NW Highschool, she was still distant. Then Diesel tried to make a move on her, but James stepped in and helped her. After this, she took a liking to James, and she later became his girlfriend. Later Thomas became her friend when she started working for STH.

Appearance: Molly wears a yellow shirt, blue jeans with yellow and white sneakers. She also has long brown hair.

Job: Molly drives a yellow Great Eastern Railway D56 Claud Hamilton for the NW Railway. She is assigned to pull lots of different kinds of trains.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown brother.

Love Interests: James (boyfriend)

Duck

Personality: Duck is a loyal, wise person and a hard worker who does his work without fuss. He takes school very seriously. His personal philosophy and motto is, "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way".

History: Duck used to attend Great Western Middle School on the mainland, but then towards the end of the year, the school shutdown. After that, his family moved to Sodor and he started attending NW Highschool the following year. His best friend is Oliver. Gordon, James, and Henry tried to boss him around, but he and Percy soon fooled them.

Appearance: Duck wears a green shirt with a number eight on the front and the letters GWR on the back. He also wears blue jeans with green and white sneakers. He has black hair.

Job: Duck drives a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes for the NW Railway. Because his engine supposedly waddles, he got the nickname "Duck". He runs the Tidmouth-Knaphord Branchline, which was nicknamed the Little Western. Oliver, Toad, and occasionally Donald and Douglas work on the line.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown sister.

Love Interests: None

Oliver

Personality: Oliver is considered brave and a good role model by his friends. This went to his head and led to his incident with the ballast trucks at work, but Oliver has since then learned his lesson and started to behave like a real role model. He is generally laid back and is usually able to avoid the occasional bickering of the others. Because of this, he is on good terms with all of his friends.

History: Oliver and his friend Toad were orphans that lived on the "bad" part of the island. Their school was a mess and they were picked on by others. One day Donald was making a delivery of books to the school when he meet Oliver and Toad. After hearing about their harsh lives, he decided to take them back with him. After collecting Oliver's engine and Toads brakevan, they returned to the railway. Oliver and Toad both found good homes. He and Toad started attending NW Highschool soon after.

Appearance: Oliver wears a green shirt with the number eleven. He wears blue jeans with Green and white sneakers. He also has brown hair.

Job: Oliver drives a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T for the NW Railway, which was restored when he got there. Toad also got a job as a guard with his restored breakvan. They both work on the Little Western with Duck.

Family: Mom, Dad, Toad (Brother)

Love Interests: None

Donald and Douglas

Personality: Donald and Douglas are practical and level-minded characters who nevertheless enjoy a joke, especially impersonating one another. Their tendency for jokes continued and both display a keen sense of wit and, where necessary, an acid tongue. In their work, however, their performance is exemplary and they can be described as some of the most well-regarded students at school and workers on the railway, comparable with Duck and Edward in their reliability.

History: Donald and Douglas lived in Scotland for 14 years before they moved to Sodor when their parents transferred. When taking a test to see which school they would go to, Donald won a scholarship to NW Highschool. But Douglas, not wanting to be separate from his brother, came with him on his first day. Because they looked so similar, they couldn't tell which was which. Soon they found out which was Douglas, but Donald asked if he could take a test to stay. When he got a near perfect score, he was allowed to stay.

Appearance: Donald and Douglas both wear black shirts. Donald's shirt has the number 9 and he wears a nametag. Douglas' shirt has the number 10 and he wears a nametag. They both got these after the confusion on their first day. They wears blue jeans with black and white sneakers. They also have black hair.

Job: Donald and Douglas both drive Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0s for the NW Railway. They prefer taking trains together. Sometimes they work on the Little Western with Duck and Oliver.

Family: Mom, Dad

Love Interests: None

Diesel

Personality: Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it.

History: Diesel moved to Sodor with his family. When he came to NW Highschool, he was liked by everyone but Duck. He later got Duck in trouble by spreading rumors about him. Edward was the only one who believed that they were rumors. The rumors continued to work, and the others refused to work with him. Diesel was soon suspended when the principal found out the truth. He was also suspended from work for a week.

Appearance: Diesel wears a black shirt and blue jeans with Black and white shoes. He also has black hair.

Job: Diesel drives a BR Class 08 0-6-0. He did some modifications to it and it can now travel at faster speeds. He is assigned to pull mostly freight cars and do shunting jobs.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown sister.

Love Interests: None

**Hope you liked the new profiles. If you want a profile of a specific character, post it in a review. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	23. Profiles 3

**Once again, I got a request for more profiles. Also, some people have been asking me about "My Babysitters a Vampire". Please stop asking about it, I'll do more chapters after I do some originals and remakes. Just wait, there's more coming. Please enjoy this chapter. **

Mavis

Personality: Mavis is reliable, honest, hard-working student and employee, and shows respect for others. Recently, she has been a mothering figure to others.

History: Mavis was arrogant at school and didn't listen to others advice. When she started working on the NW Railway, she liked to put freight cars in new places. This made Toby cross, and that made Mavis cross. Then she got in trouble and Toby had to help her. After that, SHE saved Toby and the two became friends. She soon developed a crush on him, and they later became a couple.

Appearance: Mavis wears a black shirt and blue jeans with Black and white sneakers. She also has shoulder length black hair.

Job: Mavis drives a BR Class 04 0-6-0 fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates for the NW Railway. She is assigned to work at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bill and Ben also work with her.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown brother and sister.

Love Interests: Toby (Boyfriend)

Bill and Ben

Personality: Bill and Ben are cheeky and naughty and rather troublesome. According to Duck, Edward is the only student who can keep them in order. The only other people they listen to are their parents and the principle.

History: Bill and Ben were troublesome at their other school, so they were transferred to NW Highschool. They started being troublesome again, but Edward was able to sort them out. He now keeps them in check.

Appearance: Bill and Ben both wear dark yellow shirts with nametags. They both wear blue jeans with yellow and white sneakers.

Job: Bill and Ben both drive Bagnall 0-4-0STs for the NW Railway. They work at the Sodor Slate Quarry with Mavis. They sometimes work at Brendam Docks.

Family: Mom, Dad

Love Interests: None

Sir Topham Hatt

Personality: Sir Topham Hatt is seen as a firm but fair character. Despite being strict, he shows a fatherly side to his workers. He is quite a strong character and will remind the others that he is in charge when they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and, even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good laugh.

Appearance: The Fat Controller is a short, stout gentleman. He is usually dressed in a black suit with gray trousers, a cream or yellow-coloured waistcoat, a black tie, and a top hat. He is most often depicted as having thinning gray hair and blue eyes.

Job: Sir Topham Hatt is the controller of the NW Railway.

Family: Lady Hatt (wife), Dowager Hatt (mother), Sir Lowham (brother), Charles (son), Stephan (grandson), Bridget (granddaughter)

Hiro

Personality: Hiro is a wise, kind, and gentle person. Whenever someone has a problem, Hiro will always be there to help. Occasionally he gets homesick.

History: Hiro lived and grew up in Japan. He worked for the Japanese railway. He came to Sodor for work and enjoyed it very much. One day, his engine broke down in the forest and when jumped out of the cab, a tree fell and broke his leg. He stayed there for years before Thomas found him. Fearing Hiro would be deemed crazy if he was found; Thomas and his friends got him to walk slowly and tried to restore his engine. When this failed, they told STH. He got Hiro medical help, and had Victor restore his Engine. Hiro now goes back and forth between Sodor and Japan.

Appearance: Hiro wears a black jacket and blue jeans with Black and white sneakers. He also has brown hair.

Job: Hiro is an engine driver. He drives a Japanese National Railways (JNR) Class D51.

Family: Wife, Mom, Dad, unknown son

Harold

Personality: Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Harold somewhat tends to be full of himself as he feels that "railways are slow", but of course always gets his comeuppance in the end.

History: Harold was taught to pilot a helicopter when he was twelve by his dad. Because of his skill, when he was fifteen, he was hired by the air field. He made fun of Percy and the railway and later lost a race against him.

Appearance: Harold wears a white shirt with red lines. He wears blue jeans with white and gray sneakers.

Job: Harold flies a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter with added floats. He works at the air field and the Search and Rescue Center.

Family: Mom, Dad, unknown Sister

Love Interests: None

Skarloey

Personality: Skarloey is a calm-natured, quaint, and mature person and may often try to guide or watch over less experienced students in his firm but fair and friendly manner. He acts kindly to teachers and passengers alike and always enjoys a gentle, smooth journey through the woods by the lakeside and stopping at all the gates and stiles he remembers so well.

History: Skarloey came to Sodor when he was five. He started attending Skarloey Highschool nine years later. He met Rheneas when he was in sixth grade and they have been best friends ever since. He takes school seriously and gets very good grades.

Appearance: Skarloey wears a Red shirt with a number one on the sleeve. He wears blue jeans with red and white sneakers. He also has black hair.

Job: Skarloey drives a 0-4-0ST for the Skarloey Railway. His older brother Talyllyn drives one for the Talyllyn Railway.

Family: Mom, Dad, Talyllyn (brother)

Love Interests: None

Rheneas

Personality: Rheneas has been called a "gallant old worker" before and deserves such a title. Rheneas is highly determined, brave, courageous, and long-time friend of Skarloey. He is a tough, committed worker and takes great responsibility in his work. He is keen to keep his friends smiling and, although he is a level-headed person, he can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though he may often try to struggle on alone, Rheneas knows when it is time to call on the help of his friends. Nevertheless, Rheneas is always highly dedicated to the task at hand.

History: Rheneas came to Sodor when he was six. He met Skarloey when he was in sixth grade and they have been best friends ever since. He takes school seriously like Skarloey, but is a little more relaxed.

Appearance: Rheneas wears a red shirt with the number two on the sleeve. He wears blue jeans with red and white sneakers. He also has brown hair.

Job: Rheneas drives a 0-4-0 tank engine with both a back tank (behind the cab) and a well tank (between the frames). His older brother Dolgoch drives one on the Talyllyn Railway.

Family: Mom, Dad, Dolgoch (brother)

Love Interests: None

Peter Sam

Personality: Peter Sam is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naive at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to almost everyone.

History: Peter Sam was called Stuart when he was born but was renamed Peter Sam when he asked for a different name. Peter Sam met Sir Handel when he was ten and the two have been friends ever since. When they were about to start Highschool, the one they wanted to go to closed, so they were transferred to Skarloey High. There they met Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty.

Appearance: Peter Sam wears a dark green shirt with a number four on the sleeve. He wears blue jeans with green and white sneakers. He also has blackish-brownish hair.

Job: Peter Sam drives a 0-4-2ST with a Giesl ejector. His older brother Edward Thomas drives one on the Talyllyn without the Giesl ejector.

Family: Mom, Dad, Edward Thomas (brother)

Love Interests: None

Sir Handel

Personality: Sir Handel was prone to moody tantrums, being stubborn and thinking that he knows better than others. Sir Handel now works to get things done and is proud to also be a reliable, helpful, and good-hearted person.

History: Sir Handel was named Falcon, but then he found out he was the ancestor of a great king and asked to have his name changed to Sir Handel. He met Peter Sam when they were in sixth grade and have been friends ever since. When they were about to start Highschool, the one they wanted to go to closed, so they were transferred to Skarloey High. There they met Skarloey, Rheneas, and Rusty.

Appearance: Sir Handel wears a blue shirt with the number three on the sleeve. He wears blue jeans with blue and white sneakers.

Job: Sir Handel drives a 0-4-0ST for the Skarloey Railway. His older brother Sir Haydn drives one for the Talyllyn Railway.

Family: Mom, Dad, Sir Haydn (brother)

Love Interest: None

Rusty

Personality: Rusty is trusty, tame, and friendly. He likes to help others. When it comes to work, he does it without fuss and does it quickly.

Appearance: Rusty wears an orange shirt with a number five on the sleeve and a nametag. He wears blue jeans with orange and white sneakers. He also has black hair.

Job: Rusty drives a narrow guage diesel on the Skarloey Railway. His brother Midlander drives one on the Talyllyn Railway. His main job is to do maintenance work on the line. He is also assigned to pull freight trains and works the incline with Rocky.

Family: Mom, Dad, Midlander (brother)

Love Interests: None

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reason I didn't include the history part for some characters was because I couldn't figure out good history for them. Also, I didn't include Duncan because he hasn't been in my stories very much. The next chapter will have Emily and Harold in it. **


	24. Emily's High-Flying Adventure

P

Emily's High-Flying Adventure

Emily was upset. She had to work with Harold at the airfield. Emily had heard about Harold from Percy, and now thinks Harold is weird. Because she would be at the airfield all day, Thomas was taking her there in his engine, because he was passing by there on his way to the docks. Thomas saw how upset Emily looked.

"What's wrong Emily" asked Thomas. Emily, still upset, looked at him. "From what I've heard about Harold, I'm shure working with him will be terrible" she huffed. "Don't judge people based on what you heard about them, you're only hearing what that person thinks about them. Who told you about Harold" he asked. Emily looked down "Percy" she said. Thomas smiled. "Well that's it, don't listen to Percy, he hasn't liked Harold since he called him and his engine slow" he said nicely. "Hope your right Thomas" she said sadly.

Soon they arrived at the airfield. A helicopter was outside a hanger and a teenager was looking it over. Emily hopped out of Thomas' cab. "Thanks for the ride Thomas" said Emily. "No problem, if you need a ride back just asks" said Thomas, and he and his engine pulled away. Emily walked over to the helicopter. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Harold" she asked. The teenager turned around. "That would be me" he said "and you must be Emily" he asked. "Yes, I'm supposed to work with you today" she said. "Wizard" said Harold happily. "Uh, I don't know what that means" said Emily. "Never mind, let's just get to work" he said. And he walked towards the hanger. "This is going to be a long day" huffed Emily, and she fallowed Harold into the hanger.

When Emily walked into the hanger, she was surprised. There were spare propellers, paint pots, polish, air suits, parachutes, and lots of other things. "Over here" called Harold, he was standing near the paint pots. Emily walked over to him. "Okay Emily, your first job is to repaint a part of my helicopter. We flew to low one day and the bottom got scratched. Just use this paint to cover it up" he explained. But Emily was upset. "But what if the paint gets on me" she asked. "Sorry Emily, that's your problem" he said as he gave her a paint pot and a brush. Emily walked back to Harold's helicopter. "Percy was right about one thing; Harold is silly" she mumbled as she got to work.

"Ah man" sighed Emily half an hour later. While she painted the bottom of the helicopter, some paint had dripped of and landed on her skin and in her hair. Harold inspected her work. "Good Job Emily, now let's get started on the next job" he said happily. Emily moaned as she fallowed Harold. He took her back to his helicopter. Next to it was a large container with a hose attached to it. "What's this" she asked. Harold turned to her. "We need to refuel my helicopter for today's run" he said. "Great" she mumbled. Harold took the hose and inserted it into a hole in his helicopter. "Emily, turn the handle for me" he said. Emily walked over to the handle and turned it. Fuel flew into the fuel tank. After three minutes, the container was empty. Harold took out the hose and closed the lid. "That wasn't so bad" Emily said to herself. Then Harold spoke. "Now that my helicopter is refueled, it's time to fly" he said happily. Emily actually thought his would be fun. "Let's go over the procedures" said Harold, and then he and Emily walked into the cot pit. "Wow" said Emily. There were hundreds of buttons and levers, dials, and monitors. Harold sat in the pilot seat and started pressing buttons and turning switches. Emily sat next to him and watched. "Everything seems fine, better go get my helmet" said Harold, and he left.

Emily was alone. She looked at all the switches and levers, trying to figure out what they did. "Wow, can't believe Harold knows what each one does" she said as she leaned over the buttons. But then a plane rushed by. "Whoa" said Emily as she fell forward. She felt herself press a button. "What was that" she asked as she sat back down. Then, Emily heard the doors close. She thought Harold had come back. But then, Emily heard a strange whirring sound. "What's that sound" she asked. When she looked out the window, she gasped. The propellers were spinning. The helicopter lifted off the ground and started to rise. "Oh no, what am I going to do" she asked as the helicopter rose higher. Harold, who had gotten his helmet, heard the whirring. "Oh no" he said, and ran to the exit. When he got out and saw his helicopter in the air, he knew what to do. He ran to the nearby control tower. When he got to the top, the ones up there were surprised. "Harold, what are you doing here, who's controlling you helicopter" one asked. "Not now, I need to use the radio" he said. One of the men moved and Harold came over. He put on some headphones. "Emily, do you hear me" he asked. Emily, who was still completely shocked, heard Harold. She grabbed the radio. "Yes, Harold, what's going on" she asked. "I don't know, now listen, look at the buttons, are any of them blinking" he asked. Emily looked around. "Ya, ones blinking" she said. "What does the label say" he asked. Emily looked. "It says AUTO PILOT" she responded. "Okay, first I need you to get in the pilot seat" he said. "Okay" said Emily as she switched seats. "Now, shut off the Auto Pilot" he instructed. "Got it" she said as she pressed the button. The helicopter started to lean over. "Ah" screamed Emily. "Emily, grab the controls and steer the helicopter strait" he instructed. Emily grabbed the controls and turned the craft strait. "Now, there should be a button that says LAND, find it and press it" he told her. Emily looked over the dashboard, and soon found the button. She pressed it, and the helicopter lowered itself and landed. "Whoa" said Emily as she leaned back in her seat. A few minutes later, Harold climbed into the cot pit. "Are you okay Emily" he asked. "Ya, but I think I'll leave the flying to you" she chuckled. Harold also chuckled.

The rest of the day passed with no problems. Emily helped Harold do maneuvers and find right places to land. At the end of the day, Emily helped Harold put his helicopter in its hanger. "Well Harold, I have to say this was fun" she said smiling. "Good Emily, thanks for helping" Harold said happily. Then, Thomas and his engine pulled up. "Hey Emily, need a ride home" he asked. "Shure Thomas, be there in a moment" she called. She turned back to Harold. "Thanks for the great day Harold" she said and gave him a hug. Harold happily returned it. After that, Emily ran over and hopped into Thomas' cab. "So, was Harold everything Percy said he was" Thomas asked. "Harold was the opposite of what Percy said" Emily responded. "What did I tell you, don't judge people by what others say" Thomas chuckled.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'll do one more original, and then I'll do some remakes. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	25. Remakes

Hey Guys, here's a message from Traindude1997.

I said in my last chapter that I was going to do one more original chapter before I did some remakes, but have now decided to move the planned chapter to after the remakes to get the "My Babysitters a Vampire" chapters started. What I need from you is ideas. I will do any remake you want, just post it in a review. The three that I already plan on doing are Down the Mine, Come out Henry, and A Scarf for Percy. Please give me some ideas, if I don't get much/ any, I will think of my own.

Thank you


	26. Down the Mine

**Hey guys, here's my first remake. There is also a change I need to explain. In "Emily's High Flying Adventure" I stated that it was the last day of summer, I have since cut that out because the "My Babysitters a Vampire" chapters will take time. Hope you like this remake and the others after it.**

Down the Mine

It was a dark night on the island of Sodor. The wind blew and dark clouds loomed overhead.

Thomas and his friends were at his house. They were having a scary movie marathon. Right now they were watching "Nightmare on Elm Street".

Percy coward behind the couch as he watched Freddie kill another person. "Come on Percy, this isn't so scary" said Gordon. "Don't even try Gordon, when we were watching the movie "Night Fang", he was totally freaked out" said Thomas. "I should have known" said Henry. The wind blows harder and the rain starts to come down. "That storm is getting stronger" said Edward as he looked out the window. Then, the lights go out. "AAAAHHHH" screamed Percy. Then someone with a flashlight comes into the room. "Everyone okay in here" he asked. "Yes Dad, where fine" said Thomas. The Light then shines on Percy, who was now clinging to Edward. "Uh Percy, could you please let go" he asked. "Hu, oh, right, sorry" said Percy as he let go.

"So what happened" Thomas asked his dad. "Storm knocked the power out" he responded. "Awe man, now we can't finish the movie" complained James. "That's not so bad" Percy whispered to himself. "Don't worry guys, I'll try to fix it" said Thomas' dad, and he left. "So what are we going to do until the lights come on" asked Toby. Then Lady spoke. "How about we tell stories" she said happily. The others thought. "That sounds fun" said Emily. "Great, so who wants to go first" she asked. "I'll go first" said Thomas. "What's your story going to be about" asked Gordon. Thomas gave him a smile. "The day you helped me at the mine" he said happily. Then Gordon smiled "that's a good story" he said. So Thomas turned to the others and began his story.

(Down the Mine)

Thomas was at a station one day when Gordon and his engine pulled up. Gordon's engine was pulling freight cars. Thomas saw him and smiled. "Phew" remarked Thomas "What a funny smell" he said loud enough for Gordon to hear. "Can you smell a smell" he asked no one. "I can't smell a smell" said Annie, who was in the composite coach with Clarabel. "A funny musty sort of smell" said Thomas. Gordon was getting annoyed. "No one noticed it till you did" grunted Gordon "it must be yours". Not long ago Gordon and his engine had fallen into a dirty ditch; Thomas enjoyed teasing him about it. "Annie, Clarabel, do you know what I think it is, its ditch water" he said cheekily. Before Gordon could even say anything, Thomas turned a knob and his engine puffed away.

Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. "He's dreadfully rude, I fell quite ashamed" said Annie. "Well I fell quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude" said Clarabel. Then they leaned out the window and spoke to Thomas. "You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed" they said together. But Thomas, who was still chuckling, didn't care a bit.

Soon they pulled into the shunting yards. Thomas maneuvered the coaches into a siding. Annie and Clarabel hopped out. "Where to now Thomas" asked Annie as she walked to the cab. "Well, I have work to do, you two have to go home" he said nicely. "Okay Thomas" they said together. So Thomas turned a knob and his engine started to pull away. As it did, Annie and Clarabel heard him chuckle "That was funny, that was funny" and could tell he was very pleased with himself. Annie and Clarabel were still deeply shocked; they had great respect for Gordon. They sighed and walked to the station to take a train home.

After leaving the shunting yards, Thomas went off to a mine for some cars.

Long ago, miners digging for lead had made tunnel under the ground. Their roofs are strong enough to hold up cars, but not the weight of engines. A large notice, warns them not to enter the area. DANGER, ENGINES MUST NOT PASS THIS BOARD.

Thomas arrived at the mine and pulled his engine up to the sign. "Silly old board" thought Thomas. Twice in the past he had tried to pass it, but Annie and Clarabel were always with him and stopped him. But today, Annie and Clarabel weren't with him, so he made a plan. The shunter went to throw the switch. "Now for my plan" thought Thomas. He opened the throttle, which caused his engine to jerk forward, go past the board, and bump the cars so hard that they flew down the line. Thomas fallowed them into the siding. "COME BACK" called the shunter and mine manager. But it was too late. The ground underneath Thomas' engine caved in, bringing the rails, Thomas' engine, and Thomas with it. Thomas was flung off the footplate and landed in the ditch.

"Uh" said Thomas as he got up. He was sitting at the bottom of the ditch. His engine was tilted, lying in the ditch. Thomas tried to climb out, but the sand was too soft and he slid back down. "Oh man, I'm sunk" said Thomas, and he was. Thomas sat down. "Oh dear, I am very silly" he said to himself. Then he saw a big shadow come near him. He looked up, and there stood STH. "And very naughty to, I saw you" he said with a smile. Thomas stood up. "Please get me out, I won't do it again" he said sadly. "Well, it wouldn't be hard to get you out, but getting you engine out would be different. We can't lift it out with a crane, the grounds not firm enough. Hm, let me see. I wonder if Gordon could pull you out, and his engine could pull you engine out". Thomas sat down again. "Yes sir" said Thomas, but he didn't want to meet Gordon just yet.

Gordon was racing his engine to the mine. "Down a mine is he, heh heh heh" laughed Gordon "what a joke". Soon he arrived at the mine. He blew his engines whistle "Little Thomas, we'll have you out soon" he said with a smile. Gordon pulled his engine up to the back of Thomas' engine. As the workmen pull strong ropes on Gordon's engine, Gordon walked over to where STH and Thomas were. Gordon threw a rope down to Thomas. "Tie that around you and I'll pull you up" said Gordon. Thomas quickly tied the rope around him. "Ready, now" said STH. Gordon tugged and Thomas climbed. It took much effort, but soon Thomas was out of the ditch. "Huff… Thanks Gordon" Thomas huffed. "No problem" said Gordon. He then walked back to his engine. He hopped in the cab and the workmen tied the strong rope to Thomas' engine. "Are you ready, heave" said STH. Gordon threw his engine into reverse and opened the throttle. It was a lot harder then they all thought, but they soon pulled Thomas' engine out of the ditch.

Thomas walked over to Gordon. "I'm sorry I was cheeky" said Thomas. Gordon smiled. "That's alright Thomas, you made me laugh. I'm in disgrace" he said. "So am I" said Thomas. "Why so you are Thomas, should we form an alliance, you help me and I'll help you" he asked as he held out his hand. "Right you are agreed Thomas" and he shook Gordon's hand. "Good, that's settled" said Gordon. So Thomas hopped back in his engine's cab, and the two then set off towards home.

(END)

"So, what did you think" asked Thomas. "I thought it was great" said Lady. "It like it just happened yesterday" said Gordon. "Not bad" said James. "Now" said Lady "whose next" she asked.

**Hope you liked my first of six remakes. The next ones (in order) will be "The sad story of Henry, A scarf for Percy, Escape, Cranky Bugs, and Percy takes the plunge". A big thanks goes to EgaleScout for the last three. Next remake coming soon. **


	27. Come Out Henry

**Here's the next remake. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Enjoy. **

The Sad Story of Henry

"So, who wants to go next" asked Lady. The others looked around. "I'll go" said Henry. "Great, what story are you going to tell Henry" asked Emily. Henry smiled "the time I stopped my engine in the tunnel". "I remember that day" said Thomas. "Me to" said Edward. So then Henry started telling his story.

(Come Out Henry)

'Once, a teenager driving a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. He pulled his engine into a tunnel, and it squeaked through its funnel, and wouldn't come out again.' (Edward's engine rolls through the other tunnel, when he looks back on the other side, he sees an engine inside the tunnel.) The drivers name is Henry. The guard and passengers argued with him, but he wouldn't move his engine.' "The rain will spoil my engine's lovely green paint with red strips" he complained as he leaned against the tender in the cab. The conductor blew his whistle till he had no more breath, and waved his flag till his arms ached, but Henry just used his engine to blow steam at him. " I'm not going to spoil my engine's lovely green paint and red strips for you" said Henry. Then, along came STH, the man in charge of the NW Railway. The train pulled up near the tunnel and STH hopped off. He walked into the tunnel and into the cab. "Henry, what is going on" he asked. "The rain will spoil my engine's lovely green paint with red strips" he responded with an angry look on his face. "But the passengers are getting cross" said STH. "Well that's too bad" Henry responded. STH hopped down from the cab. "Then we will pull your engine out" he said sternly. But Henry just used his engine to blow steam at him.

At the front of Henry's engine, a long rope had been attached to it and the passengers were getting ready to pull. Everyone, except STH. "Because" he said "my doctor had forbidden me to pull". But still Henry's engine stayed in the tunnel. Then they tried pushing from the other end. STH said "One, Two, Three, PUSH"! But he didn't help. "My doctor has forbidden me to push" he said. They pushed and pushed and pushed, but still Henry's engine stayed in the tunnel.

At last Thomas and his engine came along, the conductor waved his red flag and stopped him. "What wrong" asked Thomas. "Henry has stopped his engine in the tunnel and refuses to move it. The passengers are talking to him now. If they can't get him to move his engine, we need you to push it out" said the conductor. "Okay" said Thomas. Back inside the tunnel, everyone argued with Henry. One pointed to the end of the tunnel. "Look, it has stopped raining" he said. But Henry still looked cross. "Yes, but it will begin again soon, and what would become of my engine's lovely green paint and red stripes then" he asked. One of the passengers waved to the conductor. He then walked up to Thomas. "Henry won't move, buffer up" he said. So Thomas pulled his engine up to the coach. He opened the throttle and shoveled coal into the firebox. Henry's engine's wheels turned slightly, but it still stayed in the tunnel. Two minutes later, with Henry's engine not going anywhere and because he was starting to tire out, Thomas shut off his engine.

Eventually, even STH gave up. He walked into the cab. "Okay Henry, were done" he said sternly. Henry smiled. "However, we shall take away the rails, and your engine will not leave the tunnel" he said sternly. Henry shrugged "That's fine" and was about to walk out of the cab when STH stopped him. "What's up" asked Henry. STH took a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed one of Henry's hands and then cuffed a part of the cab. "What's going on here" he asked, try to break free. "As long as your engine's here, you shall be here" he said sternly, and left. "Wait, I didn't know this" he said, still trying to escape. STH then walked to the front of the engine, where workmen were building a wall in front of the engine. Soon the wall was finished and STH and the workmen left. Henry was upset, he thought no one would ever see his engines lovely green paint with red stripes again. Twice every day, someone would come by and give Henry food and water. And one in a while, Edward and Gordon would often pass by. Edward would stop his engine in the siding, climb over the wall, and walk into the cab and talk to Henry. Gordon would do the same, but when he walked to the cab, he just said "Serves you right" and leave. Henry didn't answer, he was far to weak. Soot and dirt from the tunnel had spoiled his engine's green paint and red stripes anyway. How long do you think Henry will stay in the tunnel, and will he learn his lesson?

(END)

"Who Henry, that was sad" said Emily. "Ya, that wasn't right" said Thomas. "Ya, I guess" said Henry. "But what happened next" said Percy. "Ya Henry, will you tell the rest of the story" asked Toby. "Well…" said Henry.

**What do you think, should I remake "Henry to the Rescue"? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Hope you liked this chapter. **


	28. Henry to the Rescue

**Hey Guys, time for the next remake. Hope you like this one. R&R.**

Henry to the Rescue

"Ya Henry, will you tell the rest of the story" asked Toby. "Well…" said Henry. The others looked at him. Then he smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you about when I came out of the tunnel" said Henry, and he started telling the story.

(Henry to the Recuse)

When it comes to pulling the express, Gordon is always assigned to take it. It's always full of important people, like STH. One day, Gordon was trying to see how fast his engine could go. "Hurry, Hurry, Hurry" said Gordon. In a minute Gordon would see the tunnel, where Henry and his engine were.

Back inside the tunnel, Henry sighed. "Oh dear, why did I worry about rain spoiling my engines coat of paint. I'd like to come out of the tunnel." But Henry, who could go anywhere, didn't know how to ask.

Gordon was about to reach the tunnel. "I'm going to whistle at Henry" said Gordon. He was almost there, but then steam hissed from one of the pipes. And there was Gordon's engine going slower and slower, in a cloud of steam. Gordon stopped the train outside the tunnel. Gordon hopped down from the cab and looked around his engine. "What happened" asked one of the passengers. "My engine burst it safety valve, it can't pull the train anymore" said Gordon. As the passenger walked away, Gordon leaned against his engine. "We were going so nicely to" then he heard someone laughing. It was coming from the tunnel. "Oh great, now Henrys laughing at me" he complained.

STH then walked up to Gordon. "These engines are always trouble" he said to Gordon. The conductor then walked up to STH. "What shall we do sir" he asked. "Send for another engine at once" said STH. While the conductor when to find one, Gordon uncoupled his engine, and using the last amount of steam it had, moved it onto the siding in front of the tunnel where Henry was. Back at the station, Edward was the only one left. The stationmaster told him what was wrong. "I'm come and try" he said, and set off towards the tunnel. When Edward arrived, Gordon laughed. "That's no use, Edward's engine can't push the train" he said as Edward buffered up his engine. He opened the throttle and shoveled coal into the firebox. The wheels on his engine spun and spun, but it couldn't push the heavy coaches. Gordon turned to STH. "I told you so" he said "why not let Henry try"? "Yes, I will" said STH. He climbed over the wall and walked into the cab of Henry's engine. "Henry, will you use your engine to pull the train" asked STH. Henry gave a big smile. "OH YES" he said happily. So STH took out a key and uncuffed Henry. He then lit a fire, made lots of steam, and pulled his engine out. It was dirty, covered in cobwebs, and had trouble moving. Henry also felt a little ruff. "Oh we are stiff, we are stiff" he groaned. STH yelled to him "Have a run to ease your joints, then find a turntable."

When Henry came back he and his engine felt much better. He revered back to the train and coupled the coaches up to his engine. Edward blew his engine's whistle "I'm ready" he called. Henry also blew the whistle "So am I. Work hard, well do it, work hard, well do it" he called back as they set off. Gordon watched as they left. "We've done it, we've done it" called Henry. STH leaned out of the window to wave at Henry, but the train was going so fast that his hat blew off and landed in a field, where a goat ate it for tea.

Soon they stopped at a station. The passengers all said thank you to Henry. That evening, Edward and Henry collected Gordon and his engine. All three are not great friends. Henry doesn't mind the rain now. He knows the best way to keep his engine's paint nice to not to run it into tunnels, but to have it repainted once in a while.

(End)

"That was great Henry" said Emily. "Thanks for saying the rest of it" said James. "Good thing you came out" said Toby. "Thanks guys" said Henry. "So who wants to go next" asked Lady?

**Hope you liked this one. The next one will be "A scarf for Percy". I need more reviews from those who don't review. Do me a favor and review. **


	29. A Scarf for Percy

**Time for the next remake. Hope this one will be good, didn't do too well with "Henry to the Rescue". Please review and tell me your thoughts. CHAPTER THIRTY!**

A Scarf for Percy

"So, who's next" asked Lady. "Oh, oh, oh, me, me" said Percy waving his hand in the air. "Okay Percy, go ahead" Lady said nicely. "What story are you going to tell" asked Emily. "The time I crashed into STH's baggage trolley" said Percy, and he began to tell his story.

(A scarf for Percy)

It was a cold winter's morning on the island of Sodor; the wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Thomas and Percy, who were standing outside the shed huddling near a fire, were cold and cross. Thomas rubbed his hands together.

"All I want is my engine's boiler to be warm. The firelighter knows that, he's late" Thomas said sternly.

"He's not late, it was STH who called us in early" corrected Percy. Gust of winds swirled round the shed, tossing flaxes of snow towards Thomas, then they whirled round Percy too.

"Why don't we talk about something else" said Percy shivering.

"Yes" replied Thomas "like how silly we'll look when our noes' turn into icicles".

"That's not funny, maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things. Like sunshine, and steam" said Percy. "And firelighters" muttered Thomas.

A scarf then appeared in Percy's mind. "Scarfs" continued Percy.  
"Scarfs" said Thomas with a surprised tone "You know we can't wear scarfs at work".

The railway has a rule on scarfs. If you drive a steam engine, you weren't allowed to wear one during work hours. The reason being that if you are shoveling coal into the firebox and a flame hooks onto your scarf, it could easily set it ablaze.

Although Thomas was being serious, Percy thought happily about scarfs, until the firelighter came.

STH was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. He was looking forward to taking important visitors on a tour of the railway, and had pressed his special trousers.

"I shall put them in my trunk" STH said to his wife "and change into them just before the photographs are taken". Then he set off to catch his train.

Percy was now working hard, his engine's fire was burning nicely, and it had plenty of steam, but he still thought about scarfs. He saw them everywhere he went. As he pulled into the station near the yard, he felt angry. He pulled up next to Henry's engine.

"My neck is cold, my neck is cold" he huffed "I want a scarf, I want a scarf".  
"Rubbish Percy" said Henry "we can't wear scarfs at work".

"Well I should be able to, my engine is very special" said Percy.  
"Not as important as mine" said Henry snootily.

"At least my engine has a proper funnel, yours only has a small one" said Percy angrily. Before Henry could answer, Percy and his engine left.

Henry snorted, he was looking forward to taking the special train.

It was time for the photographs, everyone was excited. STH was waiting on the platform for his trousers. They were in a trunk amongst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off.

Percy was still being cheeky. He usually shot off steam just outside the station, but today he wanted to show how quietly he could pull his engine up to the station.

But the porters didn't hear it either. Percy's engine crashed into the trolley, causing boxes and bags to burst everywhere. "Oh no" said Percy, and he jumped out of his engines cab and rushed up to the platform. He was about to apologize, but then he heard something coming down.

He closed his eyes as sticky jam fell on him, something wrapped around his neck, and something fell into his open hands.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself, STH, the passengers, and his engine covered in jam. He was holding a top had. And finally, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly around his neck.

Everyone was very angry. When Percy gave a weak smile, STH ceased the top hat.

"Mine" he said "Percy look at this". "Yes sir, I am sir" said Percy.

He pointed at Percy's neck. "My best trousers too". "Yes sir, please sir" said Percy.

"We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you to not play with your engine" STH said sternly.

Percy, not saying another word, hopped into his engine and went off to the yard, he felt very silly.

On the way he met James. "Hello Percy, so you found a scarf eh. But legs go in trousers, not necks" and he and his engine rushed away, no doubt to tell Henry.

That evening, Thomas and Percy were drinking cocoa in the break room by the shed. After Percy had cleaned himself up, he returned the Trousers to STH, and then gave his engine a good rubdown.

"The firelighters promised to come early tomorrow" said Thomas.

Then Henry walked in, he had enjoyed taking the visitors around and now felt sorry for Percy too. He sat down at the table. "Stationmaster says the weather will be warmer tomorrow, you won't need a scarf Percy" said Henry. "Certainly not" said Percy in an angry tone "I can't wear a scarf at work, that's a fire hazard, everyone knows that".

(End)

"Great story Percy" said Henry. "I still laugh about it" said Thomas. "I'd like to see what you would have done in my shoes" said Percy. "Alright, that's enough you two. So who's next" said Lady.

**Hope you liked this one. The next one will be "Escape". I hope to do really well with that one. Please tell me what you think.**


	30. Escape

**It's finally here, the remake I've been waiting for, ESCAPE. I put a lot of thought into this and I hope you like it. NOTE: THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER. Please Review. **

ESCAPE

"Alright, so who's next" asked Lady. The others looked around, thinking someone would say yes. Then, Thomas' dad walked in. "What's up dad" asked Thomas. "Is the power fixed" asked James. "Sorry guys, the powers still out" said Thomas' dad. "Awe" said everyone. "But there are some people here to see you" he said. "Who" asked Percy? Then Duck, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas walked in. They were all very wet. "What are you guys doing here" asked Edward. "We were down the street at Duck's house. When the power went out, we knew you guys where down here, so we came to see what you're up to" said Oliver. "Well we were just telling stories, you want to join us" asked Lady. "You bet" they all said together. So they sat down around them. "So which of you is going first" asked Lady. "I'll go first" said Douglas. "What story are you going to tell" asked Donald. "The time I saved Oliver and Toad" said Douglas. "Yes, let's hear it" said Toad. So Douglas began his story.

(Escape)

It was a special week on the island of Sodor. North Western Highschool was having repairs done, so school was out for the week. Thomas and the others decided to use this time to get some more time in at work.

One day, Edward had parked his engine near the Vicarage orchard. He was talking to Trevor, whose traction engine was parked near the tracks. Douglas and his engine were coming down the line, pulling a train of heavy coal cars. Douglas saw Edward talking to Trevor.

"Come on Edward, stop gossiping in the sun when there's work to be done" he called as he passed by. Edward was cross.

Later at the coaling plant, Edward spoke to Douglas.

"Trevor and I are old friends, and you and he have a lot in common to" said Edward. "We do" question Douglas "and what would that be"?

"Orphaned" Edward said quietly.  
Douglas shivered. When He and Donald were 2, they had been put up for adoption by their parents. They spent 5 years at an orphanage until they were both adopted at the same time. "Don't mention that word, it makes my legs wobble" he said in a shocked voice.

"It does the same for Trevor. He had been at an orphanage for five years, and what was worse; his boss wanted to scrap his traction engine. I told the Vicar about this, and he adopted Trevor and fixed his traction engine. He now works and lives in the Vicarage Orchard. He's a really hard worker. Even so, STH does need another engine around here" said Edward.

"Ai he does, and quickly" said Douglas. Then the stationmaster walked over to Douglas' engine.

"We have a car full of textbooks to be taken to a Highschool on the poor part of the island. We need you to take it Douglas."

"Aw, why do I have to do it" complained Douglas. "Because you are the only one who doesn't have any other jobs today" replied the stationmaster. Douglas groaned and went off to collect the car. When he had, he set off for the poor part of the island.

The poor part of the island is considered one of the worst parts of Sodor. The town there has run down buildings and poor roads. The only nice places there are the railway and the Highschool. But even though they are nicer than the other buildings, they are still run down.

Douglas passed the signal box as he entered what was called around Sodor, the "Other Railway". He rolled his engine into a siding were a truck was waiting on the road. "Hello, you must be Douglas" said the driver. "Ai, and who are you" asked Douglas. "I'm Mac, I'm going to be taking the textbooks to the Highschool" said Mac. "Great, so I can leave early" said Douglas. "Not exactly" said Mac "you need to come with me and help me unload them". "What, I didn't know about this" said Douglas. He hopped out of his engine's cab and helped use the nearby rail crane to load the crates of books onto the truck.

When they were all loaded, Douglas hopped into the passenger seat and rode with Mac to the Highschool.

The Highschool was called Napoleon Highschool. When Douglas and Mac arrived, Douglas was shocked by the state of the school. The outside looked like it was deteriorating fast. Most of the window were stained or broken.

"Wow, this place is in really bad shape" said Douglas. "Ya, but where not here to talk about the school, we need to get these text books to the main office" said Mac.

So Mac and Douglas each grabbed a crate and walked into the school.

"This way" Mac said as they turned down a hallway. But Douglas was too busy looking around to look where he was going. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Ouch" said Douglas as he fell to the ground and dropped the crate. "Sorry about that" said someone. When Douglas looked, he saw a dirty looking teen with dark clothes on. He also had brown hair. "Sorry" said the teen again. "Oh, no, I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going uh" said Douglas. "Oh, it's Oliver" said the teen. "Well Oliver, nice to meet you, I'm Douglas" said Douglas with his arm outstretched.

Oliver shook it "Nice to meet you Douglas, what brings you here, are you a new student" asked Oliver. "Oh, no, I come from North Western Highschool. I was assigned to take a load of textbooks here" said Douglas. "Really, great, we haven't had new text books here for a long time" said Oliver. "Well then it's a good thing I came" Douglas laughed.  
Then, they heard screaming coming from around a corner.  
"What's that" asked Douglas. "I don't know" said Oliver, and he and Douglas walked around the corner.

They saw three big teens crowding around a small kid. He was wearing gray pants, shirt, and hat. "Come on squirt, I asked, what are you doing here" one of them asked. "HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE" shouted Oliver. The three teens saw Oliver, and walked away. Oliver walked over to the little kid. "Hey Toad, what are you doing here" asked Oliver.

Toad looked at Oliver, he looked upset. "School got off early today, so I came here to see you" said Toad. Oliver gave a soft huff. "Toad, you know that when you get off before me to go straight home" said Oliver. "I didn't want to, I wanted to come see you" said Toad. "But you know the students here can easily beat you up" said Oliver. "Why don't you just talk to your parents about this" asked Douglas. Oliver and Toad looked sad. "Me and Toad don't have parents, were orphans" said Toad. Douglas shivered slightly.

Then, he remembered Edward's story about Trevor. He walked over to Oliver and Toad. "Oliver, Toad, how long have you two been orphans" asked Douglas. "Well, Toad has been for six years. I've been one for twelve years" said Oliver. Douglas was shocked. "Also, do you and Toad like it here" he asked. Oliver and Toad looked at each other. "Well, no, we don't like it here" said Oliver. "Were waiting for someone to adopt us" said Toad. Douglas then knew what he had to do.

"Oliver, Toad, would you like to come back with me to my school" asked Douglas. Oliver and Toad stared. "Really, do you mean it" asked Toad. "Yes, so do ya want to" Douglas asked again. "YES" said Oliver and Toad. "Great, let's get going" said Douglas.

So Oliver and Toad fallowed Douglas to the entrance to the school. When they were about to walk out the door, Mac appeared. "DOUGLAS, there you are, where have you been" he asked. "Uh, I met up with some students" and he motioned to Oliver and Toad. "Oh, hi, nice to meet you. So where are you guys going, school doesn't end for another hour" said Mac. "Mac, they don't belong here, I'm taking them back with me" said Douglas. "Why would you do that" asked Mac.

"Their orphans" said Douglas. "Oh, I see" said Mac. "So, can I take them back" asked Douglas.

Mac pondered this for a moment. Then he smiled. "Okay, go ahead. I'll finish up here".

"Oh thank you Mac" said Douglas, and he, Oliver, and Toad walked through the doors.

"Let's get to my engine and get out of here" said Douglas. But then Oliver grabbed Douglas' arm. "Wait Douglas, I have an engine to, and Toad has a brakevan. We need to bring them with us" said Oliver. "Okay then, fire it up, collect Toad's brakevan, and meet me at the station" said Douglas.  
Now Oliver looked worried. "Actually, my engine is old and doesn't run" said Oliver. "What, are ya serious" said Douglas. "Please Mr. Douglas, we can't leave without them" said Toad. Douglas gave an annoyed huff. "Alright then, we'll take my engine and collect them".  
"Oh thank you Douglas" said Oliver. So they ran to the "Other Railway".

They found Douglas engine and started it up. "Back out of this siding and fallow the tracks" said Oliver. So Douglas reversed his engine, switched the points, and set off down the line.

"Over there" said Oliver pointing at a pack of coal cars. "Those are just cars, not an engine" said Douglas confused. "Move those two" said Oliver pointing towards two cars in the middle of the line.  
So Douglas moved his engine in front of the cars, coupled them to his engine, and took them away. After putting them in a siding, he went back to where the cars were.

Douglas gasped at what he saw. There was a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T siting between the rows of cars. Behind it was a GWR Standard 20-ton brakevan.

"Wow, and these belong to you" asked Douglas. "Well, the really belong to the railway. We found them in the scrapyard one day and couldn't resist saving them. We borrowed a switcher and brought them here" said Oliver. "Well then, they might be looking for them" said Douglas. "What shall we do then" asked Toad.

Douglas thought, and then it hit him. "We can make it look like its ready for scrap and I'm taking it away" said Douglas. "Great" said Oliver.

But then, they heard a police siren in the distance. "Oh no, could the cops be coming for us" said Toad. "I don't know, but there's not time to turn round, we'll run tender first" said Douglas.

He ran to the front, grabbed a nearby shunters pole, and coupled his engine to Oliver's.

He hopped back into his engines cab. "Oliver, I need you to help shovel coal into the firebox".  
"Got it" said Oliver. So he took a shovel and shoveled coal into the firebox. Douglas opened the throttle and reversed his engine towards the exit.

But before they could clear the station they were stopped. The stationmaster walked over. "Ah ha, that great western engine, and brakevan to, you can't take these" he said to Douglas. "Ai, but there all for us, see for yourself" said Douglas. The stationmaster looked all over.

"Seems in order. Right away sir" he said. And Douglas reversed his engine through the exit.

"That was a near thing" said Douglas. "We've had worse" said Oliver, and they forged ahead.

But there was a problem, with the extra weight of Oliver's engine and Toad's breakvan, Douglas had to stop so often and refill his engine's water tank. Because of this, it took them the rest of the day then all night to get back home.

"Where here" cried Toad when they arrived. "Shhh" said Douglas, he looked around. "There are the works. We can put your engine there and you and Toad can stay there for now" said Douglas. After saying a quick thank you, Douglas left.

Douglas returned to the sheds to put his engine up, as he didn't have to work today. The others were there; they had arrived early to clean their engines so they could also enjoy their day off. "Hey Douglas, where have you been" asked Edward. "Well, I can tell you, but you can't say anything" said Douglas. They all agreed, and Douglas told them about Oliver and Toad. When he was finished, the others were amazed. "STH will have to know" said James. "Douglas should tell him at once" said Gordon.

"Well here he is" called a voice, and STH came around the corner of the shed "now what's this all about".

"Beg pardon sir, but we do need some extra help around here" said Duck. "Yes sir, and he has to drive a steam engine" said Gordon.

"Well unless one is saved from scrap and someone knows how to drive one these little hope" said STH.

"But sir, an engine has been saved, and someone does know how to drive one" said Douglas.

"Yes indeed, and thanks to you Douglas, that engine is now at our works. We'll find a good family for Oliver and Toad, they are just what we need for Duck's branchline" said STH. And the others cheered.

Now Oliver and Toad have found a good home. Oliver now wears a green shirt with the number 11 on it. Toad still wears gray clothes, but they are new. Oliver's engine is painted green with the number 11 on both sides. Toad's brakevan is painted gray.  
Duck, Oliver, and Toad are happy on their branchline. The others laughed at first and called it the little western. Duck and Oliver were delighted, and so the little western it will always be.

(END)

"I still remember that day well" said Toad. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Douglas" said Oliver. "It was nothing really" said Douglas.

"Not at all" said Oliver "It was the best thing you could have ever done". "Okay, so who's going next" Lady asked again.

**Whoa, that was long. Hope you liked it. The next remake is "Cranky Bugs". Don't forget to review. **


	31. Cranky Bugs

Cranky Bugs

"I'll go" said Thomas. "Didn't you already go" asked Gordon. "Cut it out Gordon, he can go again" said Lady. "So, what story is it this time" asked James. "The first time me and Percy met Cranky" said Thomas. "Oh ya, that was a bad day" said Percy. So Thomas began to tell his story.

(Cranky Bugs)

Thomas and Percy are very happy when they are assigned to work at the docks. They enjoy the sea air and the sound of the gulls.

But one day, they were felling hot and bothered. A dock worker was causing trouble. His name was Cranky, and it was his first day working at the docks. He operated the new crane that had been built.

Cranky looked down at Thomas, Percy, and their engines. "Your worthless little bugs" he called from above. "If you put the cars on the inside line then I wouldn't have to work so hard" he complained.

"Rubbish" called Thomas "no crane operator has complained before". "Well I'm complaining now" called Cranky, and he pulled a switch, causing the load to crash to the ground. Thomas and Percy were shocked.

Later, Thomas met Gordon and James and told them about Cranky. "What else to you expect him to do, he operates a crane, he doesn't get a lot of attention, unlike me" said Gordon. "You should see the situation from Cranky's point of view" said James "He's high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and backing sun. Then, he looks down and see's you two being annoying, no wonder he calls you bugs".

When Cranky heard that Gordon and James agreed with him, he grew bossier still. Later Percy was assigned to push freight cars over to Cranky's crane. "Come on, come on, push those freight cars closer" yelled Cranky. But Percy was too upset to concentrate and pushed the freight cars too far. Cranky knew this, but instead of telling Percy, he flipped a switch. This caused his load of flour to crash to the ground, covering Percy, his engine, some dock workers, and the freight cars in flour. Poor Percy.

Then Cranky played a trick on Thomas. Thomas pushed some flatbeds toward Cranky. Cranky popped his head out the window. "Push those freight cars onto the outside line, it's easier for me to load up" he yelled. So Thomas did, but he thought it was stupid to do so. Soon Thomas had pushed the flatbeds onto the outside line. But Cranky left the load beside the flatbeds, not on them. "You should have known my crane can't reach that far" yelled Cranky with a smile. This micks up caused confusion and delay.

STH was most upset. Thomas and Percy were called to the station. When the walked onto the platform, there was STH. "Thomas and Percy, Cranky has an important job to do. I have heard that you two have not been helping him today" he said sternly. "But Sir" began Percy. "Quite Percy. You two will go home early today. Also, make shure to consider how you can improve yourselves tomorrow" and he left. Thomas and Percy sighed and went to put their engines away.

That evening, a big storm raged across the Island. Cranky was stuck up in his crane, and the others were stuck in shed with their engines. "Where shure to be safe in this shed" said Duck, but he was wrong. The others had no idea they were about to be put in great danger by an old tramp steamer, it was out of control and running aground, strait into the docks. It smashed into the shed, it leaned over and hit Cranky's crane. The shed collapsed on the others. But then, Cranky's crane fell over. "AAAHHH" yelled Cranky as he was slammed onto one wall, and when it hit the ground, was thrown onto another wall.

"Help" called Duck and the others. "I can't" called Cranky. He was lying on the floor, nearly unconsous. "Uh" said Cranky as he got up. He felt his head, and it was bleeding. He went to the door, but it wouldn't open, it was on the side the ground was on.

When the storm was over, STH rushed to the scene of disaster. "Thomas and Percy will help you" he called to Cranky "and then you can help the others". "O please hurry" cried Cranky "and tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them". "So it was you" said STH "I owe those two an apology". Soon, Thomas and Percy had collected their engines and arrived at the docks.

It wasn't long before Cranky's crane was upright and clearing the wreckage. "O thank you" said Gordon "what would we have done without you"? "Well I had to be rescued before I could help you" called Cranky "but I never thought it would be by a couple of bu, bu" he was about to say bugs, but he quickly corrected himself. "Uh, small teens, thank you. However you two mites are in my way so move over" he called to Thomas and Percy. "Pa" said Percy "he's back to bugging us". And Percy shifted his engine into reverse. "Don't move your engine Percy, it's still attacked to Cranky's crane" yelled Thomas. But it was too late, Percy's engine reversed, causing Cranky's crane to fall to the ground once again.

Cranky still looks down on Thomas and Percy, but ever since that fateful night he doesn't call them bugs or mites, cause they know they might bite back.

(End)

"Oh ya, that day was horrible" said Percy. "Ya, but it was Cranky who helped us" said Henry. "Okay, so who's next" asked Lady.


	32. A Close Shave

**Okay, so I know I said that "Percy takes the Plunge" would be next, but I have decided to make this so Duck could tell a story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

A Close Shave

"I'll go next" said Duck. "Okay Duck, what will your story be about" asked Percy. "The time I crashed into that barber shop" he said with a smile. "Oh, that was funny" said Thomas, holding back a laugh. "Okay, that's enough, go ahead Duck" said Lady. So Duck's story began.

(A Close Shave)

Duck was on his way to work with Edward. He felt miserable. Diesel, a new student at NW Highschool and a new employee for the NW Railway, had gotten him into trouble. Because of this, STH had sent him to work with Edward. Duck and his engine pulled into Edward's station. Edward was on the platform waiting for him. "Hello Duck" said Edward kindly. He could see Duck was upset.

"What's wrong" he asked. "It's not fair, Diesel has been telling lies about me, and now everyone thinks I'm horrid" said Duck sadly. Edward smiled and put a hand on Duck's shoulder. "I know you aren't, and so does STH, you wait and see" said Edward. Duck looked up and gave him a smile. "Now how about you help me with the freight cars" asked Edward. "Alright" said Duck. He hopped into his engine's cab and set to work.

Duck was much happier with Edward. He shunted the cars behind Edward's engine. Then, he moved his engine onto the turntable to spin it around. When it was facing the opposite of Edward's, he buffered up to the breakvan.

They then set off. When they reached the hill, they worked extra hard. "More effort Duck" called Edward. "I'm giving it all I got" Duck called back. Soon they reached the top. While Edward's engine went on, Duck stopped his engine, moved it over the points, and set off in the other direction. Duck stuck his head out of the cab window. He liked it when his engine was gliding down the rails and the wind wiped his face.

Then, as he approached the signal, he heard a conductors warning whistle. Duck looked back, and coming towards him were Edward's freight cars. "Oh no, the coupling must have snapped" said Duck, and he shoveled coal into the firebox and opened the throttle.

Duck managed to stay ahead, but the cars where catching up. "I'll let them catch up, then I'll screw on the brakes" he said. Soon the freight cars hit his engine's buffers. Duck applied the brakes. "Another clear mile and I'll do it" said Duck as he held the brakes firmly.

Then Duck looked ahead. "Oh dear me" he said in a surprised tone. Up ahead, James' engine was just pulling out of the station with some coaches. Duck pushed on the brakes even harder. "It's too late" he yelled. Then his engine veered into a siding where a barber had set up shop; he was shaving a customer. Duck stood on the footplate and saw the shop. Then his engine hit the buffers in front of the shop. They stopped the engine, but not Duck. (The next part is a little unrealistic)

Duck was flung from the footplate. He flew through the air, and then he hit the wall of the barber shop. When the dust settled, Duck saw that most of his upper body was through the wall and that his arms where pinned to his sides. But his lower body was sticking out the other side of the wall.

Duck looked forward. He saw the barber with shaving jell and a brush in his hands. The customer had a look of pure shock on his face. "Beg pardon sir" gasped Duck "excuse my intrusion". But the barber just gave him an angry look. "No I won't, you've frightened my customer. I'll teach you" and he spread shaving cream on the lower half of Duck's face. Poor Duck.

Thomas was helping the workmen clear the freight cars away when STH arrived. He walked into the barber shop, and the barber stood in front of him. "I do not like people popping through my walls" he fumed. "I appreciate your feelings" said STH "but you should know that this young man has prevented a serious accident. If not for him, his engine would have gone straight through you shop. It was a close shave". The barbers face went blank, and then he smiled. "Oh" said the barbers "oh, excuse me". He filled a basin of water. He then picked it up and splashed the water onto Duck's face. All the shaving jells washed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were being a brave person" said the barber. Duck smiled "that's okay sir, I didn't know that either" he said. "You were very brave indeed, and I'm proud of you" said STH.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the shop, Thomas approached Duck. "Okay Duck, now this might hurt a little" he said as he grabbed his legs. "Uh, okay, just give me a sec AAAHH" screamed Duck as Thomas started to pull. Duck was slowly starting to come out. "Almost there Duck" called Thomas. Soon Duck's shoulders were out of the wall and his head came out easily. "Ah" said Duck as he pushed his back forward "thanks Thomas". "No problem" said Thomas, and then he walked back over to his engine. Then STH walked over to Duck. "Now Duck, you should probably take tomorrow off to rest. And when you come back, you can start working normally again" he said. "Do you mean at the yard sir" asked Duck. "Of course" said STH. "But sir, they don't like me, they like Diesel". "Not now" said STH "I never believed Diesel, so I let him off work for a month with no pay. The others are sorry and want you back" said STH. Duck could only smile.

Two days later Duck came back. He was well rested and ready to work. Thomas, Percy, and Toby greeted him warmly. Gordon, James, and Henry apologized. "Thank you all for the welcome. And I forgive everyone who was mean to me" said Duck. Then they all smiled and laughed.

(End)

"Whenever I remember that story I feel guilty" said Gordon. "Same here" said James and Henry. "Just forget it guys, it was Diesel's fault anyway" said Duck. "So who's next" asked Lady.

**Hope you liked this chapter. The final remake "Percy takes the Plunge" will be posted soon. Don't forget to review more so the next chapter will come sooner. **


	33. Reviews

Okay guys, I have a problem. My newest story "Goodbye" hasn't gotten any reviews. I am asking you if you could read it and review it. It would be very nice to get some reviews for it. The more reviews it gets, the faster the last remake will come.


	34. Percy Takes the Plunge

**Well, here it is, the last remake… Percy takes the Plunge. I like to thank everyone who made suggestions and all those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this. **

Percy takes the Plunge

"Oh, let me go next" said Percy with his arm in the air. "Is EVERYONE going again" complained Gordon. "Just let it go Gordon" said Edward. "So what story are you going to tell Percy" asked Oliver. "The time I fell into the sea" said Percy. "Oh, that was funny" said Henry, and he started to laugh. "Okay Henry, let's let Percy start" said Toby. And Percy began.

(Percy takes the Plunge)

One day at Tidmouth, Henry had been working hard all day. He wanted to put his engine up and take a quiet break in the Tidmouth Sheds break room. Unfortunately, Percy was talking to Bill and Ben. They had parked their engines in the shed and were listening to Percy. He was telling them about the time he had braved bad weather to help Thomas.

"It was raining hard, water swirled under my engine. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on" he said in a dramatic way. Bill and Ben eyes widened. "Oh Percy you are brave" said Bill. "Well, it wasn't anything really. Waters nothing to someone with determination" he said proudly. "Tell us more Percy" said Ben. Then Henry walked in, he looked upset. "What are you two doing here" he fumed "you can't park you engines in this said, and you can only come in here if you work here, go away" he said as he sat down. "Silly teens" he snorted. Bill and Ben gave each other sad looks, then they left. Percy could hear their engine puffing away.

Percy glared at Henry. "They're not silly", Percy had been enjoying himself. Henry took a sip from his cup then looked at Percy angrily. "They are silly, and so are you. I heard you on the way in, 'Waters nothing to someone with determination' Hu" he huffed. Percy smiled. "Anyway" said cheeky Percy "I'm not afraid of water, I like it. Now if you excuse me, I have to go work at the Docks". Percy was about to walk out the door, but then he turned to Henry and started singing. "Once a teenager driving a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain" and with that Percy ran out of the door. "No one every lets me forget the time I refused to move my engine out of the tunnel, in case the rain spoiled its paint" huffed Henry.

Percy arrived at the docks. "Now where's Thomas, he said he would meet me here" he thought aloud. As Percy turned a corner, he saw a blue tank engine parked near the sea. "There's Thomas" said Percy. He pulled his engine up to Thomas'. When he climbed down from the cab, he saw that Thomas was looking at a board on the quay. He walked over to him. "DANGER" said Thomas as he looked at the board "we mustn't go past it, that's orders". "Why" asked Percy. "Danger means falling down something" said Thomas " I went past danger once, and fell down a mine". Percy looked around "I can't see a mine". He didn't know that the foundations of the quay had sunk, the rails now slopped downward the sea. "Stupid board" he said. Then Percy made a plan.

The next day he was taking a train of freight cars to the docks. Percy knew it was time to put his plan into action. "I'll pretend to stop at the station, but then I'll move it forward just enough to get it past the board. I can do that whenever I like" he said happily. But every wise person knows that you shouldn't play with a locomotive.

When Percy arrived at the docks, he pulled up to the quay. His plan was starting off good, then it all went wrong. Percy pulled on his engines brakes, but they wouldn't work. "Hey, what's going on" he asked. His engine slid past the board, and down towards the water. "Come on, STOP" yelled Percy. Soon his engine was starting to enter the water. "SSSTTTOOOPPP" yelled Percy. Then the brakes engaged. But Percy was flung from the footplate… INTO THE WATER. But what was worse, Percy didn't know how to swim. Percy began thrashing. "Help, help me" he yelled. Then he felt his had touched something. He grabbed it and clung hard to it. What he had grabbed onto was his engine's submerged buffer. "Ah man" said Percy as he looked at his half submerged engine.

"You are very disobedient" said someone. Percy knew that voice. He looked back, and standing on a boat was STH. "Please sir, get me out sir, I'm truly sorry sir" said Percy. "Sorry Percy, we can't do that until we rescue your engine, and that won't be until high tide. I hope this will teach you not to play with your engine" he said sternly. "Yes sir" said Percy.

It was dark when they brought flouting cranes to collect Percy's engine. Some men where helping Percy onto a boat. He was too cold and stiff to move by himself. He was covered with a blanket and given a hot drink. He sighed sadly as he watched his engine getting lifted out of the sea.

The next day his engine was being sent to the works on Henry's freight train. Percy was in the cab of Henry's engine. He still had the blanket around him. Then Henry walked into the cab. He grinned at Percy. "Well, well, well" he chuckled "did you like the water"? "No" said Percy sadly. "I am surprised. And I didn't know you couldn't swim, I bet you just need more determination. Waters nothing to someone with determination you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time" he said happily. The turned around, fired up his engine, and they set off. And as for Percy, he was quit determined that there won't be a, NEXT TIME.

(END)

"Great story Percy" said James. "Still makes me laugh" said Henry. "Quit it Henry" said Toby. Suddenly, the lights came back on. "Alright" said Edward. "Let's finish the movie" said Thomas. "Can we stay and watch" asked Duck. "Shure thing" said Lady. "Alright" said Oliver. So they restarted the movie and enjoyed the rest of the night.

**Hope you enjoyed the remakes. The next chapter will involve Luke and Duke. Hope to update soon. **


	35. Luke and Duke

**Sorry for the long wait guys. My American Railway Series has been pretty popular and people keep asking for more. But here it is, my newest ORIGINAL CHAPTER.**

Luke and Duke

It was a busy day at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Machines were cutting slate and pounding rocks.

Luke was in the quarry break room. He was drinking a bottle of soda and was listening to his IPhone.

"Great Song" said Luke as he turned the volume up. Then, Duke came into the room. "Hello Luke" he said happily. But Luke didn't hear Duke.

Duke noticed this "Hello Luke" he said again, but louder. But still Luke didn't hear him. Duke huffed, and then he walked over and pulled a headphone out of Luke's ear.

"Hey, what's the deal" said Luke, and then he looked back and saw Duke staring at him. "Oh, it's just you" said Luke huffily as he put the earpiece back into his ear.

Duke huffed "You're very rude" he said angrily. Luke shrugged "Why should I care what you say. You act to mature for your age".

Now Duke was even more cross. "I may act more mature then others, but that means I know how to handle situations better than any of you" he said crossly as he sat across from Luke. "You say that, but Sir Handel and Peter Sam have told me you used to complain a lot back at your old school" said Luke. Duke and Luke gave each other angry looks, but then a horn blew.  
Luke gave a big smile "never thought I'd actually be happy to go back to work" he said as he left the room. Duke still glared "I'll show that guy how to act sooner or later" he huffed.

Later that day, Luke was almost done with his work. After he took some cars to the transfer yards, he could go home. But before he could even couple his engine up, Mr. Percival walked up to him.

"Oh, hello sir" said Luke. "Hello Luke, now I have an important assignment for you" said Mr. Percival. "Yes sir" said Luke.

"We recently received a request for lots of slate from some people on the mainland. They ordered so much that we need lots of help. You are to report here early tomorrow to help get the slate ready. Mavis and Toby will be here to help. But there will also be another person here. You will be working with him to get the slate ready" Mr. Percival explained. "Understood sir" said Luke. "Good, now go finish your last job" he said, then he left.

So Luke took the cars to the transfer yards. After Oliver had taken them away, he rushed back to the quarry, put his engine in its shed, and then took a bus home.

Soon the next day arrived. Luke got up early to make shure he wasn't late. After eating a quick breakfast and getting changed, he rushed off to the corner to wait for Bertie.

Soon Luke had gotten on the bus and was soon at the quarry. Then he walked over to the engine shed. Soon his engine's fire was burning, and after a quick check, he moved it out.

So Luke moved his engine over to the main building. "Time to get my schedule" he said as he parked his engine and walked in. But when he did, Duke was already there. He looked back when Luke entered. "Oh, and what are you doing here" he asked.

Luke gave him an angry look.

"Well for starters, this is where I'm always assigned to work. And Second, Mr. Percival told me to come here today to help with a huge load of slate" replied Luke.

Duke stared at him "oh, come on" he said as he slammed his hand on his forehead. "What is it" asked Luke.

Duke looked at him "So am I". Now Luke gasped "What, no, I'd take anyone but you. I'd even take Diesel 10". "Then why don't you go ask if he can go help" Duke asked angrily.

They starred at each other, but then Duke stopped. "Look, I know we have some differences, but we need to get the job done. So, let's just get through the day, then we don't have to talk to each other anymore, okay" he asked. Luke huffed "okay, let's just get to work". So both left the building and drove their engines away to start their job.

Soon the day was halfway through. Mavis and Toby had arrived hours ago and the work was going well. But there were still some problems.

Luke was using his engine to shunt cars of slate onto the loading platform of Owens incline engine. Mavis and her engine were waiting at the bottom with some empty freight cars. Luke shunted he second car onto the platform. "Ready Owen" called Luke.  
"On it Luke" said Owen, so he threw a lever, causing the platform to fly down to the unloading dock. "Thanks for the help Luke" shouted Mavis. "No Problem" Luke shouted back.

Then Luke saw Duke coupling fifteen slate cars to his engine. Luke huffed, and then he rolled his engine over to Duke's.

"Duke, what are you doing" he asked. Duke looked back "I'm taking these cars to the quarry floor".

"But you're taking fifteen cars at one time. Based on the slope of the ramp and how old your engine is, I don't think that's a good idea" Luke advised. "Don't worry Luke, nothing wrong will happen" he said as he climbed into his engines cab. Soon his engine was rolling down the line.

But then he came to the ramp that led to the quarry floor. He switched the points and started to go down the ramp. But then he applied the brakes to slow down. But the weight of the cars pushed it down the ramp at a high speed. His engine raced round a sharp bend at the bottom. Some cars at the back flew off the tracks and crashed. With the extra cars gone, Duke was able to stop his engine. When it did, he looked back at the damage. "Oh my, this is terrible" he said sadly.  
Soon Luke's engine rolled down the ramp and stopped at the back of Dukes train. Luke stepped out of the cab and walked to Duke's engine. When he saw Duke inside the cab, he crossed his arms and smiled. "Well, well, well, I wouldn't say I told you so, but, I TOLD YOU SO" he shouted happily. Duke frowned as a workmen phoned for help.

An hour later, Duke was back at work. Thomas and Stephaney had brought Rocky and his railroad crane to clean up the mess. Duke was still upset about what he had done, but right now he had to focus on his work. He was now taking empty cars to the loading crane. He gently maneuvered the cars to that the loads of slate could be lowered into the cars safely. But the Duke looked over and saw that Luke was also shunting cars under a loading crane. But Luke was once again listening to his IPhone, and wasn't really paying attention to the cars.

"Luke, be careful" called Duke, but once again, Luke didn't hear him. Then there was trouble; Luke pulled one of the cars a little short of the crane, and the slate came down and hit the edge of the car. This caused it to be smashed to pieces. Luke heard the crashing sound and looked at the mess. "Oh no" he said sadly, but then he saw that Duke was looking at him smugly. "I tried to tell you, but you didn't hear me". Now Luke was embarrassed.

Soon the broken slate was cleaned up and Luke had gone back to work. And a few hours later, the job was done. Mavis' engine was coupled up to ten cars of slate. Toby's was coupled up to eleven cars. "Thanks for the help you two" said Toby. "Ya, it went a lot faster" said Mavis. Then both of them left for the docks.

After two hours, the day was coming to an end. Duke was about to leave to put his engine away in the sheds. But right now he was sitting in the quarry break room drinking some Monster. Then Luke walked in. Duke looked back "what is it" he asked. Luke sighed "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I didn't listen to you, and look what happened". Duke was surprised; he didn't expect to hear that. "Oh, uh, well it wasn't just you. I should have taken your advice about not taking so many cars" replied Duke. Now Luke was surprised, but then he smiled. "So, Friends" he asked holding out his hand. Duke smiled and shook it. "Alright, well I'll be off now, I need some rest after a day like this" said Luke, and he walked out of the room.

Duke smiled "I guess that guy isn't so bad after all" he said happily.

**Okay, I know, it's not very good. I wasn't originally going to write this chapter, but I got a request to do one that involved Luke. The next one will involve Lady and Kimmy. **


	36. Girl's Day Out

**Okay People, this is the chapter and the next one will be the ones that kick off my big continuation of "My Babysitters a Vampire". Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Girl's Day Out

Lady blew her engines whistle loudly. She looked at the track ahead, it was clear, like always. But the rails weren't so ordinary, they were golden. The area around the tracks was full of color. This was the magic railroad, the line that Lady was in charge of. "So, what do you think" Lady asked her passenger.

He smiled "Amazing" he said happily. It was none other than Thomas. Then he walked closer to Lady. "Beautiful" said Thomas. "Ya, it is a beautiful railway" said Lady. "I wasn't talking about the railway" said Thomas. Lady was confused "then what were you talking about" she asked. Thomas smiled "I'm talking, about you". Lady was surprised and her cheeks were turning red. "You think I'm beautiful" asked Lady. "Of course I do" said Thomas as his face got closer to Lady's.

Lady closed her eyes, and waited for the best moment of her life to happen.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" was all that Lady could hear. "Hu, what" said a sleepy Lady. Her alarm clock was making the beeping noise. It was Nine thirty in the morning. "Ugh" said Lady as she hit the snooze button. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but what came next was unexpected.

Lady's bedroom door flew open and a girl in a white dress that stopped half way to her knees and a black jacket that went down to just below her chest ran in. "GOOD MORNING LADY" said the girl. "Ugh, not now Kimmy, I was having a great dream and I want to get back to it" said Lady as she put a pillow over her head. "Come on sis, don't you know what day it is" asked Kimmy. "Uh, Saturday" said Lady. "Wrong, today is our Girl's day out" said Kimmy with a huge smile. "What" asked a confused Lady? "You promised me last week that you and I would go have a Girls day, just us two" said Kimmy. Lady thought for a moment, and then she frowned "oh ya, I did". "Yep, so come on, we have a lot of places to go to" said Kimmy, and she ran out of the room. Lady huffed and started to get dressed.

Lady was ready a half hour later. When Lady walked downstairs, she saw Kimmy waiting by the door. "Ready" asked Kimmy excitedly. "Ya" said Lady, trying not to sound upset or too happy. "Great, so the first place were going is that new coffee place, I hear they have the best cappuccinos" said Kimmy, and he opened the door and ran outside. Lady soon fallowed, hopping this day would be over quickly.

Soon Lady and Kimmy had arrived at the coffee place; it was called "Coffee Car". Kimmy and Lady walked in. It was busy, there were people everywhere. "Come on" said Kimmy, and she and Lady walked up to the counter. "I'll take one cappuccino with extra cream" said Kimmy. "I'll take a Latte" said Lady. So they paid for their drinks and sat at a table outside. "MH, this is delicious" said Kimmy. Lady took a drink from her Latte. "Not bad" said Lady with a small smile.

"So Lady today is going to be great; I say after this we should go to the mall and shop. Then we should go see a movie. Finally, we HAVE to go to that new restaurant they made out of an old train station" said Kimmy. Lady was actually smiling now "that sounds fun" she said happily.

When they had finished their drinks, they went to the corner and waited for Bertie. Soon a red bus pulled up to the corner. "Climb aboard" said Bertie. So Lady, Kimmy, and the others boarded the bus. Soon everyone was on and they set off.

Finally they arrived at the mall. "Thank you Bertie" said Lady and Kimmy. "No problem, have a nice day" Bertie said happily.

Lady and Kimmy walked through the mall, looking at all the stores. "Let's try this one" said Kimmy, point to a store called "Girls Place". So Kimmy and Lady walked in, looking at all the different kinds of shirts, pants, hats, shoes, and jackets. "Hey check this out" said Kimmy as she looked at a black belt with blue squares and a metal skull on it. "I have to get this" said Kimmy as she took the belt off the shelf.

Lady was looking at the different kinds of purple clothing. Purple was her favorite color, so she wanted to find some new purple clothes. She had already pulled off a pair of black pants and a purple fedora with a purple bow. She looked at a purple strange purple shit off a hanger.

"Let's see how these look" said Lady, and she went into a changing room. When she came out, she was wearing the purple fedora, black pants, and a shirt that had one strap over her left shoulder, there were sleeves that went up to her shoulder, then it stopped. The shirt stopped a little below her chest, leaving her stomach bare. Finally, there was a miny skirt that started on the top of her pants and went to a little above her knees. She looked at herself in a mirror. "This looks great" said Lady happily. "Hey Lady, nice attire" said a voice. Lady turned around, and standing outside the store was Thomas.

Lady's cheeks went red "do you like it Thomas" she asked. "Ya it looks good on you" said Thomas with a big smile. "Well, thanks" said Lady as her cheeks got redder and redder. "Hey Thomas, let's go" called a voice. "Sorry Percy, be right there" said Thomas, then he turned back to Lady. "Well see ya Lady, hope I see you in that again" he said before he ran off.

Lady was happy Thomas liked her in these clothes. "I know what I'm buying" said Lady with a smile, and she walked back into the changing rooms. But Lady hadn't noticed that Kimmy had been watching her speak to Thomas. "Hm, I wonder" she said to herself.

After Lady and Kimmy had paid for their clothes, they left the store to check out the rest of the mall. "Alright, so its eleven o'five right now, I think now's the best time to go see a movie" said Kimmy as she looked at the watch on her phone. "Sounds good to me" said Lady.

So the two girls walked out of the mall and went to the corner to once again wait for Bertie. When the bus pulled up, they found a spot and talked the whole way to the movies.

They looked at the movies that were showing. "What do you think we should see" asked Lady. "How about "OZ, the Great and Powerful" said Kimmy. "Well since we've seen the first movie, the prequel sounds good" said Lady. So they bought their tickets and walked into the theater.

"Awesome Movie" said Kimmy as they walked out of the theater two hours later. "Ya, I like how instead of flying monkeys they had flying apes" said Lady. "Okay Lady, so we only have one more place to go, that new restaurant" said Kimmy. "Okay, let's go" said Lady, and once again, they went to the bus stop.

"Wow" said Lady as they walked into the restaurant. It was big, there were many tables, but most of them were full. "Hello, how may I help you" asked a women at the front desk. "Table for two please" said Kimmy. "Well lucky you, we have one right now" said the girl, and she led Lady and Kimmy to a small table that was near a window. Outside they could see all the old railroad tracks. After they had placed their orders, they started talking.

Kimmy thought now was a good chance to ask Lady what she had wanted to ask her. "So Lady, any guys in your life right now" asked Kimmy with a smirk. "No, I'm totally single" said Lady, not noticing Kimmy's smile. "Anyone you have your eye on" asked Kimmy with the same smile. "Not really" said Lady. "Really, because that's not what I saw" said Kimmy. Lady was confused "what do you mean" she asked. "We'll, are you shure you don't like anyone, maybe someone named… Thomas" said Kimmy another smirk. Lady's face went red "Wha, what, uh, no" she stuttered. "Don't deny it; I saw you and him talking in the store. Your face was going redder than James' jacket" said Kimmy. Lady looked down, she huffed, and then she looked at Kimmy. "Okay, so, I do like him" said Lady quietly. "HA, I KNEW IT" screamed Kimmy. She screamed so loud that some heads turned in her direction. "Please be quiet" said Lady, trying to look cool about what was happening. "Oh, sorry" said Kimmy rubbing the back of her neck. "So, what should I do" asked Lady. "Well, either you could say you like him, or, you can let him say it" said Kimmy. Lady thought hard, she had to think of something. "I think I'll let things go and see what happens" said Lady. "If that's what you want, okay" said Kimmy.

After they had eaten and paid the bill, they went to the curb one last time to take a bus home. "This day was great Lady" said Kimmy. "Ya, I had fun" said Lady. So Bertie's bus pulled up. "Hope onboard" said Bertie. So Lady and Kimmy did.

Soon Bertie stopped at their street. "Thanks for the lift Bertie" said Kimmy and Lady. "No problem girls, see you later" said Bertie, and after people had gotten on or left, he drove down the road to the next stop.

As Lady fell asleep that night, she thought about her talk with Kimmy. "Maybe tomorrow I'll wear my new outfit" said Lady with a warm smile.

**Finally done, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the last one before I do the "My Babysitters a Vampire" continuation. Hope to update soon. **


	37. Hanging Out

**Hey guys, time for the next chapter. Hope you like this one. **

Hanging Out

It was a sunny day on Sodor, and everyone was out enjoying it. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel were really enjoying it. They were taking a walk in the park. There were lots of people their; Families spending time together, elderly people sitting on benches, and of course, teenagers riding their bikes or skateboards. "Such a nice day out" said Annie. "I know, it's not like the other days, it seems much more… peaceful" said Clarabel. Thomas happily agreed with them. "So where do you girls wan" but Thomas couldn't say another word before he bumped into someone. "Ahh, oh, sorry" said Thomas as he got up, and when he did, he saw that he had bumped into Lady. "Oh, sorry Lady" said Thomas offering her his hand. Lady smiled and took it, and was soon back on her feet. Thomas saw that Lady was wearing the clothes she had been wearing when he had seen her in the mall a few days ago. "Uh Thomas, are you okay" asked Lady. Thomas was then snapped back to the present, and saw that he was staring at Lady. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something" said Thomas as his cheeks turned red.

Annie and Clarabel saw that Thomas was turning red and smiled. Then Lady spoke up "So Thomas, I was wondering if you might like to hang out today" she asked with a nervous smile. "Oh, well I would like to, but I" unfortunately, Annie and Clarabel covered his mouth before he could say anything else. "You heard him, he would like to" they said in unison. Lady smiled a big smile "Great". But then Thomas broke free of Annie and Clarabel's hold "Wait a minute, Annie, Clarabel, can I talk to you two for a minute" he asked. "Okay" said the two in unison, and they walked away from Lady. Thomas looked angrily at the two "What was that about, Mom and Dad told me to watch you two today". The two continued to smile "Come on Thomas, Lady, a very pretty girl, has asked you to hang out with her. Let me ask, how could you refuse that" asked Clarabel. "Well, I, uh" said Thomas as he tried to think of a good reason. "So you can't hu" said Annie. Thomas though for a moment, then he looked at the two. "Okay, but you two have to go straight home and stay there, okay" said Thomas. "Deal" said Annie and Clarabel, and they ran off back to home.

Thomas walked back over to were Lady was standing "so Lady, ya, I'd love to hang out with you today" he said with a smile. But Lady showed an even bigger one "Great, so want to go to go into town" she asked. "Shure thing" said Thomas, and so he and Lady set off into town.

A while later, Thomas and Lady were walking past different stores and many restaurants. "So, anyplace you would like to go Lady" asked Thomas. "Well, there's a new bookstore that just opened, and I wouldn't mind checking it out" said Lady. "Alright" said Thomas. Lady smiled, and so she took Thomas' hand and led him to the store. But the whole time there, Thomas was blushing.

When they arrived, they gazed at the almost never ending shelves of books. "Wow, this place is overflowing with books" said Lady, and Thomas had to agree with her. Lady then went off to look at some new romance novels. Thomas on the other hand went to look at the Railroad section. There were many books there about British, American, German, Japanese, and African locomotives. Thomas was about to look at a book about American Railways, when something caught his eye.

He looked to his left and saw a medium sized book lying on the floor. "What's this" asked Thomas as he picked up the book. On the cover it read "How to Write Stories". "What's this doing here" he asked as he opened the book. Inside was chapter after chapter of tips for writing great books, stories, movie, plays, and much more. "Whoa, this thing is great" said Thomas, but then he looked at the back of the book and saw a quote. "A story is born out of experience, so look at your life and start writing" read Thomas. When he did, he felt different; like someone had added wood to the big fire inside of him, but this wood was different; it was new, powerful, and full of ideas.

Thomas continued to think about that quote, until someone touched him. "Hu" said Thomas as he turned around, and standing there was Lady. "Hey Thomas, looking at trains again" asked Lady with a smile. Thomas kept the book he had been reading out of sight "Uh, ya, just read one about American Locomotives" he said with a small smile. "Great, so are you ready to go" asked Lady. "Uh, shure, just give me a minute" said Thomas. "Shure thing" said Lady, and she walked away.

Thomas then took the book and walked down the aisles of books until he found two shelves with space between them. "Great, I'll hide this book here until I can come get it tonight" said Thomas as he pushed the book between the two shelves. After he made shure it was well hidden, he walked away to find Lady. He found here near the exit reading a magazine. "Hey Thomas, so where do you want to go next" asked Lady. "Um, I was thinking we could go to Vicarstown and check out the new rail bridge to the mainland they're building" said Thomas. He was shure Lady wouldn't want to go see a big construction site, but he wanted to see what her response would be. Then to Thomas' surprise, Lady smiled. "Shure Thomas, I've heard about that and I would love to go see it" said Lady. Thomas was a little surprised, but he still smiled. "Great, and I want to know, would you like to take the fast route" he asked. "Sounds good to me" said Lady. So she and Thomas left the store.

Thomas took Lady to Tidmouth sheds, where all of his friend's engines were standing in the sun. "Why did we come here" asked Lady. Thomas turned and smiled at her "Because were getting there using my engine". Lady looked surprised, but then she smiled. "Really, that's awesome, let's go" said Lady, and she pulled Thomas over to his engine.

When Thomas had lit the fire and told the yard manager where he was going, he moved his engine onto the turntable, and after it was facing the right way, pulled it out of the yards towards Vicarstown.

Thomas and Lady were having a great time. Thomas took the job of the fireman and Lady was the driver. Every once in a while they had to alert the signalman where they were going so that they didn't interfere with mainline traffic, but soon they arrived at Vicarstown. They rushed past the station where Skarloey and Charlie were working with their engines. They pulled up to a signal box that was next to a switch track. Beside the track there was a sign that read "Construction Ahead". The signalman stepped out. "Where are you going" asked the signalman. "To the construction site" said Thomas. "Do you have clearance to go there" asked the signalman. When he said this, Thomas gulped: he didn't know you had to have a pass. "Well" was all Thomas could say before Lady interrupted. "Here you go" said Lady as she handed the signalman a piece of paper. The signalman read the paper, and then he handed it back to Lady. "Alright then, just wait a minute so I can switch the points" said the signalman as he walked back into his signal box. Thomas was surprised "where did you get a pass" he asked. "You don't need to know" said Lady with a smile. When the points were set, Lady moved Thomas' engine onto the line and rushed away.

Soon they arrived at the Construction site. They parked Thomas' engine in a siding and walked as close as they could to the bridge. They were so close to the mainland that they could see it from where they were standing. The bridge was going to be a mechanical draw bridge. A small platform had been built on the mainland and the bridge would come down and attach to the platform, allowing boats to go through the channel. "Wow, this is great. I can't wait to take my engine over it" said Thomas. "Ya, same here" said Lady. They watched men hurrying about doing work for ninety minutes before they decided to head back. They walked back to Thomas' engine, relit its fire, and rolled it back down the line.

After another hour, they arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. "That was fun" said Lady. "Shure was" said Thomas as he put out his engines fire. As he did, Lady watched him. She felt a weird feeling inside of her; like she was being lifted in the air by angels. Then, she remembered when she had talked to Kimmy a few days ago. _"Okay, so, I do like him" _remembered Lady. She thought about those words "Maybe, what I'm feeling is… Love"? Then Thomas walked over and Lady was pulled out of her thoughts. "So Lady still got sunlight with us, so do you want to go anywhere else. Lady thought hard, she actually did have a place she wanted to show Thomas, but she had sworn not to show it to anyone. However, she knew that she could trust Thomas. "Uh Thomas, there is a place I would like to show you. But you can't tell anyone about it" said Lady. Thomas smiled "shure thing Lady, you can trust me". "Okay, so let's go get my engine and I can show you" said Lady as she walked towards some sheds on the other side of the yards. "Why do we need your engine" asked Thomas. "Because my engine is needed to get us there" said Lady. Thomas was still confused, but he started walking after Lady.

Soon they arrived at the shed that held Lady's engine. She opened the shed door and walked inside; Thomas soon followed. Inside was the beautiful purple 0-4-0 that belonged to Lady. "Come on, let's get going" said Lady as she lit her engines fire. Thomas smiled and hopped into the cab. Thomas was once again the fireman and Lady was the driver. Lady moved her engine out of the shed and got on the track that would lead away from the yards.

After a while they found themselves on a track that had nature all around it. Lady looked ahead and smiled "almost there". Thomas looked ahead and saw a pair of old buffers. "Might want to stop Lady; were going to hit those buffers" said a nervous Thomas. But instead of decreasing the speed, Lady increased it. "Lady, what are you doing" asked a more nervous Thomas. "Trust me" said Lady. Thomas watched in horror as the buffers got closer and closer. Then the engine hit the buffers. But instead of smashing them, there was a flash of color, and soon Thomas saw green fields and blue sky everywhere. "Wait, what, how, where are we" Thomas asked Lady. Lady stopped her engine and turned to Thomas. "This is the Magic Railroad" said Lady. "The Magic what" asked Thomas. "The Magic Railroad; it's a very special line that belongs to my family. I'm in charge of it, and I'm usually not supposed to tell anyone about it, let alone show someone it" said Lady with a slight frown. Thomas walked over and put his hand on her shoulder "Like I said Lady, you can trust me". Lady looked up at Thomas; right into his eyes. They were like big blue diamonds. But Thomas was looking at Lady's eyes. They were a beautiful purple color. They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like an hour before Lady spoke.

"Thomas, there is something I want to tell you" said Lady as she remembered the conversation she had with Kimmy. "You can tell me anything" said Thomas. "Well, you see, I wanted to say that I" began Lady as she struggled to say the rest. "You what" asked Thomas. "I, I… I really enjoyed spending the day with you" she said, not being able to say what she really wanted. Thomas smiled "So did I, it was great" he said happily. But then, Lady hugged Thomas, surprising him. But Thomas then hugged Lady back. They stayed like this for a few minutes before they broke apart. They smiled at each other "So, I think we should head back" said Lady. "Ya, I guess so" said Thomas. So they threw Lady's engine into reverse and puffed back down the line.

By the time they arrived at Tidmouth, she sun was starting to set. They reversed Lady's engine until it was in its shed, then Lady turned to Thomas. "Hey Thomas, I just wanted to know if you would like to do something like this again sometime" she asked with a smile. "Shure thing, it was fun" replied Thomas. "Great, well I'd better go, my Dad will probably be wondering where I am" said Lady. "Alright, I'd better go to, I have to pick up something on my way home" said Thomas. Lady nodded and then gave Thomas another hug, which Thomas gladly returned. After they broke apart, they walked away.

Thomas had something to do before he went home. He went to the book store he had been at earlier with Lady. It was still open, so Thomas went inside and walked to the railway aisle. He went to where there was space between the shelves and looked. Between the shelves was the book he had placed there earlier. He took it out and walked to the checkout desk. "How may I help you" asked the woman behind the counter. "I'd like to buy this book" said Thomas as he placed the book on the counter. "Okay, that will be 10 dollars" said the woman. Thomas gave her the money, took the book, and walked out of the store.

But as Thomas walked towards home, he didn't know that someone was watching him from atop a building. She wore a red dress that showed a lot of her chest and only went down to just above her knees. She had black hair and a bat was also sitting on her shoulder. "Hope you enjoyed you day today Thomas, because you'll never have one like it again" she laughed, and then she disappeared.

**Ya I'm not really happy with this chapter, but be happy because the next chapter will be the start of my continuation of "My Babysitters a Vampire". Also, I bet you can see the part of this chapter that will affect the end of my series. I will update as soon as I can. **


End file.
